Reincarnation
by marguerite26
Summary: Suite à un petit incident,Hermione et Drago se retrouvent plongés dans unes de leur vie antérieure, en plein milieu de la seconde guerre mondiale et de l'occupation allemande. Romance et aventure sont au rendezvous !
1. Maladresse

_Ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de Harry Potter soyez indulgent !_

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, tout est à cette brillante J.K Rowling.

Voici le contexte :

- Cette fanfiction ne prend pas en compte les livres 6 et 7

- Nos héros sont en 7ème année.

- Dumbledore est toujours vivant, Rogue est toujours maître des potions.

- Hermione et Drago sont ensemble depuis six mois et tout Poudlard est au courant.

* * *

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir Malefoy, déclara fermement la jeune femme aux yeux marron qui semblait briller de fureur, en passant devant le sorcier qui se tenait devant elle, sans même lui jeter un regard. 

- Je t'en prie Hermione, je veux juste te parler.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, rétorqua Hermione. Et laisse moi tranquille, tu as été parfaitement clair.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, repris le jeune homme en se plaçant devant sa compagne pour la faire se stopper. Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit.

- Mais tu l'as dit Malefoy, tu l'as dit. C'est tout ce qui compte. On était ensemble depuis plus de six mois, et toi tu as osé me dire ces horreurs, devant mes parents en plus, et tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonner ça.

- Hermione…fit-il en lui prenant le bras doucement.

- Non, je suis déjà en retard pour le cours de potion.

Elle se dégagea brutalement et continua de marcher le plus rapidement possible vers les cachots. En chemin, elle rencontra Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, ses deux meilleurs amis. Leur présence la rassura. Jamais Drago ne viendrai l'ennuyer si elle était avec eux. Surtout après les événements de la semaine passé. A ce souvenir, le visage de la jeune sorcière se crispa. Elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses avec Harry et Ron, des aventures qu'elle avait affrontés sans se poser de questions, et quand elle avait décidé de se lancer dans l'aventure « Drago », ses amis s'étaient montrés réticents, et méfiant. Et finalement, se dit Hermione en reniflant, elle aurait mieux fait de les écouter. Si elle l'avait fait aujourd'hui elle souffrirait sûrement beaucoup moins.

Le week-end dernier, Dumbledore avait organisé une journée parents/étudiants à Poudlard. Une décision qui avait ravi de nombreux élèves. Mais pas Drago. Il n'avait rien dit de sa relation avec Hermione parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne comprendraient pas et pire qu'ils s'y opposeraient. Ils ont été élevés dans les préjugés, et même si Drago avait réussit à passer outre les idées racistes dans lequel il avait baigné depuis son enfance, ses parents, et son père surtout restaient toujours campé sur leurs positions. Bien sur il aimait Hermione, plus que tout c'était certain, elle avait prit une si grande place dans sa vie ces derniers temps, mais il ne se sentait pas pour autant capable d'affronter son père devant toute l'école. Bien sur, tout le monde au collège était au courant de leur relation mais il avait veillé à ce que personne n'y fasse allusion devant ses parents.

La journée fut un cauchemar pour le jeune homme, il avait réussit à éviter Hermione et ses parents toute la matinée, mais quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, toutes les familles devaient se réunir dans la grande salle pour y manger. Drago s'avança donc prudemment devant ses parents vers la table des Serpentards. Cependant, un obstacle de taille lui barrait la route. Les parents Weasley était devant eux, en grande conversation avec les Grangers, tandis que leurs enfants discutaient gaiement. Drago songea un moment à les contourner mais quand il entendit son père ricaner derrière lui, il abandonna aussitôt cette idée.

- Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Arthur Weasley, vous avez réussit à obtenir une journée de congé du ministère. Impressionnant.

- Lucius, répondit monsieur Weasley patiemment. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir.

- Le plaisir est partagé croyez moi, susurra le père de Drago. Eh bien, Drago tu ne nous présentes pas aux parents de tes camarades.

Il désignait les parents de Hermione. Celle-ci avait relevé le regard. Elle observait Drago. Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand Drago effrayé de ce qu'elle pourrait dire la devança et déclara en poussant ses parents vers la table de sa maison :

- Laisse père, les sangs de bourbes ne méritent pas qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

A ces mots, Drago vit Ron serrait les poings et s'avancer dangereusement vers lui. Hermione le retint.

- Hermione chérie, demanda sa mère, qui est ce jeune homme ?

Drago sentit son cœur se serrait quand il entendit la réponse de la jeune femme, la voix cassée.

- C'est personne maman, personne.

Depuis ce jour, Hermione avait refusé d'adresser la parole à Drago et il en souffrait terriblement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ça, et il avait prononcé ces mots sans vraiment y réfléchir mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire pour qu'elle daigne enfin lui reparler.

Drago avait suivi Hermione dans les cachots, il l'avait vu rejoindre ses amis. En soupirant il entra dans la salle de cours et s'installa à une table derrière elle. il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Ils n'y avaient que peu d'élèves dans le cours de potions avancés et il s'en réjouissait. Il pourrait peut-être approcher Hermione plus facilement. La voix du professeur Rogue le sortit de sa torpeur et il releva enfin le visage.

- Bien, commença Rogue, aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion très compliqué, je vous demande donc toute votre attention. Ouvrez vos livres page 257. Et plus vite que ça.

Drago tourna rapidement les pages de son manuel de potion et tomba sur le nom de la potion : _Resrevelate_. Il ne connaissait pas cette potion.

- Une seule goutte de cette potion, ajouta le professeur, vous permettras de passer quelques heures dans le corps d'une de vos vie antérieure. De découvrir qui vous étiez avant. Maintenant je vous demande de vous concentrer. Je sais que pour certains –son regard dévia sur les tables où les Griffondors étaient installés- cela va révélera très compliqué mais néanmoins à votre niveau, je n'en n'attends pas moins de votre part. Vous avez deux heures.

Sans plus attendre, Drago s'empara de ses ingrédients et de ses instruments, et commença à préparer sa potion. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure il jeta l'éponge. Non seulement la potion était d'une complexité sans pareil mais aussi parce qu'il était totalement absorbé par la vision de la jeune sorcière qui se trouvait de lui. Elle, en revanche était totalement plongé dans la confection de sa potion, et celle-ci était d'ailleurs presque terminé.

Drago fit semblant d'être concentré sur son travail dès que le professeur arrivait à sa hauteur mais retournait à sa contemplation dès qu'il tournait le dos. Au bout d'une demi-heure de ce petit manège, il n'y tint plus. Alors que Rogue était occupé à réprimander un élève de Serdaigle, il se faufila derrière Hermione et murmura :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je croyais avoir été clair Malefoy, je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Ecoute Hermione, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Trop tard, répondit Hermione en haussant le ton.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.

- C'est parfaitement clair, c'est fini. On n'a rien en commun Drago. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que ça a duré aussi longtemps.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Hermione, s'écria Drago sans se soucier de baisser la voix.

Tous les élèves s'étaient maintenant retourné et les observer. Curieusement le professeur Rogue ne disait rien, se contentant de les fixer. Harry, par contre, en entendant les éclats de voix derrière lui, s'était levé et avança vers eux.

- Potter retournez à votre place, s'écria Rogue.

Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il était devant Drago désormais.

- C'est toi qui devrais retourner à ta place Malefoy. Et arrêtes d'ennuyer Hermione.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires Potter, répliqua Drago en s'avançant dangereusement vers Harry.

- Potter, je vous aie dit de retourner à votre place, repris Rogue en s'avançant vers eux.

- Quand Malefoy aura regagné sa place, je ferais la même chose, dit Harry.

- Arrête de te mêler de la vie d'Hermione, et laisse nous tranquille Potter, répliqua Drago en faisant face à Harry.

Hermione les regardait, paniquée. Elle savait très bien qu'aucun des garçons n'abandonneraient la partie. Elle allait s'interposer quand Harry envoya un coup de poing dans le nez de Drago. Celui-ci répondit aussitôt et se jeta sur son camarade. Tous les élèves les regardaient maintenant avec plus d'attention et Rogue traversait en courant la pièce pour les séparer. Il attrapa Harry par le col et le poussa en arrière. Hermione avait attrapé Drago. Tout avait l'air de se calmer, quand Harry se dégagea et poussa violemment Drago qui tomba sur le chaudron de Hermione, entraînant cette dernière dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent tout deux au sol, et le contenu du chaudron se déversa sur eux. Rogue hurla aux élèves qui s'étaient attroupés autour d'eux de se reculer et d'un geste de baguette magique il fit disparaître les résidus de potion qui étaient éparpillés par terre.

Drago et Hermione se relevèrent avec difficulté. Ils avaient tout deux de la potion verdâtre qui leur collait aux mains, au visage et à leurs vêtements. Ils se regardèrent un moment et tout d'un coup, Hermione eut tout juste le temps de murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'écrouler au sol, évanouie. Drago écarquilla les yeux, se pencha au dessus d'elle et tomba à ses côtés, évanoui lui aussi.

Rogue explosa de colère en voyant les deux adolescents étendue sur le sol.

- Potter, petit imbécile regardez ce que vous avez fait !

- Je…je…suis désolé, je ne voulais pas, balbutia Harry.

- Arrêtez de vous excusez et aidez moi plutôt à les emmener à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh les installa sur des lits et après les avoir examinés, elle retourna dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie, où plusieurs élèves ainsi que le professeur Rogue et le directeur de l'école Albus Dumbledore l'attendait.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour eux, déclara l'infirmière.

- Quoi ? mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire. s'écria Ron.

- Malheureusement Weasley, expliqua le professeur Rogue, la potion ne doit être administrer que en très petite quantité, or monsieur Malefoy et mademoiselle Granger en été couvert. Je suppose donc que au lieu d'être plongé dans la vie de leur vie antérieur pendant quelques heures, ils vont devoir vivre dans leur inconscient beaucoup longtemps que prévu.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ? demanda Harry paniqué.

- Attendre Harry, attendre. C'est la seule chose à faire, répondit Dumbledore.

* * *

**Paris, 14 Juin 1940.**

La jeune femme était plongée dans la rédaction de son essai. Elle était dans la bibliothèque de l'université de la Sorbonne où elle suivit des cours depuis maintenant deux ans. Un bruit de pas précipité lui fit relever le visage. Elle aperçut son ami qui courait vers elle. Il s'arrêta devant elle, essoufflé et paniqué :

- Les Allemands sont entrés dans Paris.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

- Ils remontent les Champs-Élysées, répondit Harry, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? murmura Hermione presque pour elle-même.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que le premier chapitre vous aura plus, normalement le deuxième chapitre devrait arriver très rapidement vu que ma fac est toujours bloquée _


	2. Rencontre infortuite

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Merci à MyladyMoOn et à MissAndreaParker pour leur review !

**Poudlard, de nos jours.**

Harry Potter était assis à côté du lit d'hôpital où était entendue la jeune Hermione Granger. Elle était toujours dans un coma très profond. Le jeune homme venait tous les jours depuis plus d'une semaine à son chevet. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que t'attendre qu'elle se réveille, il espérait toujours qu'elle allait se réveiller ou tout du moins donner un signe de vie. Depuis le moment où elle avait été aspergée de potion, elle était étendue dans ce lit et ne bougeait plus du tout.

Dumbledore entra sans bruit sans dans l'infirmerie, et se dirigea vers Harry, qui tenait la main d'Hermione. D'un coup de baguette, il fit voler une chaise à travers la pièce et la plaça à côté de celle sur laquelle Harry était assis.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry, dit le directeur de l'école.

- Bien sur que si, je les aie poussés, c'est ma faute si ils sont tombés sur la potion.

- Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, argumenta Dumbledore. Cesse de te tourmenter Harry. Ils vont revenir à eux.

- Oui mais quand ? demanda Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, et ils restèrent tous deux murés dans un profond silence. Au bout de quelques instants, Harry rompit brusquement ce silence :

- Est-ce qu'ils sont vivent vraiment une autre vie ? je veux dire, est-ce c'est notre Hermione et sa conscience qui va vivre dans cette autre époque ou bien le contraire ? je sais que je m'exprime mal mais…

- Je comprends ta question Harry. Non, la Hermione que nous connaissons ne pourra pas agir dans l'époque où elle sera envoyée. Elle sera en quelques sorte un témoin interne de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Elle ne pourra ni faire entendre sa voix, ni agir à sa guise.

- Elle sera juste enfermée dans un corps qui ne sera pas le sien, et qu'elle ne pourra pas contrôler, si j'ai bien comprit.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Tu as tout comprit Harry. Elle ne revivra probablement que les moments les plus importants de sa vie antérieure.

- Mais…demanda Harry. Et si il arrive quelque chose à sa vie antérieure ? qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir de Hermione si elle est toujours coincé dans son corps ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

**Paris, Janvier 1943.**

Ça fait plus de deux ans maintenant que ce cauchemar a commencé, pensa Hermione en remontant le col de son manteau. Le vent s'engouffrait sous sa veste, et elle était frigorifiée. Elle se remémora tous ce qui s'était passé depuis ce jour de juin où Harry était venu lui annoncer que les Allemands avait pris Paris. Heureusement, les parents d'Hermione ayant senti que la situation ne pouvait que se désagréger et suivant les conseils de leur fille, ils avaient décidé de partir en Suisse. Ils avaient supplié leur fille de fuir avec eux, mais elle avait refusé. Toute sa vie était à Paris. Ses parents, commerçant très aisés, n'avait quasiment rien laissé derrière eux. D'origine slave, et connaissant les théories de l'Allemagne sur les peuples de l'est. Ils avaient vendu tout ce qu'ils possédaient, et en donnèrent une grande partie à leur fille, qui avait changé de nom par mesure de sécurité.

Mais les conditions de vie s'étaient détériorées progressivement, le couvre-feu, les représailles, les privilèges des Allemands qui privaient les habitants de leur liberté, de manger à leur faim.

Cependant, il avait une chose que Hermione avait refusé de concéder aux allemands. Elle avait continué de suivre ses cours à la Sorbonne et ceux malgré le fait que les Allemands surveillent de très près les étudiants, et qu'ils avaient fait en sorte de réduire le contenu de la bibliothèque de moitié, supprimant les ouvrages qui n'étaient pas assez conforme à leur doctrine.

Hermione devait passer la journée à l'université, ses examens approchaient, et plus que tout elle voulait se vider la tête. Des pensées obscures l'obsédaient depuis quelques temps. En réalité depuis qu'elle avait fait un choix décisif dans sa vie. Elle pensait à cela depuis des mois, voir les gens souffrir autour d'elle était insoutenable, aussi avait elle décidé de rejoindre le réseau de résistance Libération. De toute façon, tous ses amis l'avaient déjà intégré. Son visage se crispa à cette pensée. Ron et Harry prenaient des risques tous les jours pour la liberté de la France. L'idée qu'elle puisse les perdre lui était insupportable. Elle n'avait pas revu ses parents depuis des années, alors si en plus, elle perdait un de ses meilleurs amis, elle n'osait pas imaginer comment elle pourrait survivre à cela.

D'un geste de la tête elle chassa ces mauvaises pensées, et se rendit compte alors qu'elle se trouvait devant l'entrée de la Sorbonne. Elle y entra et se rendit directement dans la bibliothèque.

Au même instant, un jeune homme blond était plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport de police. Il était dans son bureau, installé dans un bâtiment réquisitionné par l'armée allemande dès les premiers jours de l'invasion de Paris. Il avait été un des premiers à entrer dans la ville le 14 juin avec son armée la «Wehrmacht ». A cette époque, il était d'arriver conquérant dans cette ville, fière que sa patrie l'Allemagne, prenne enfin sa revanche après la défaite de 1918 mais désormais, après déjà plus de deux ans d'occupation, il avait honte. Il avait témoin de tellement d'horreur que cela le révoltait. Aussi avait-il décidé de se cantonner à un rôle administratif, il gérait les envois de marchandises en Allemagne. Et cela lui convenait très bien, la guerre n'était pas pour lui, il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte mais maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son père entrer dans la pièce. Son père qui avait fait campagne à ses côtés au début de la guerre et qui était désormais chef de la Gestapo en France. Celui-ci claqua la porte derrière lui. Drago sursauta et leva la tête. Il rencontra le regard acier de son père. Il soupira :

- Bonjour père.

- Bonjour Drago. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien, et vous ?

- Très bien, je viens de faire arrêter 5 terroristes, ils seront envoyés demain en Allemagne.

Drago grimaça. Il savait pertinemment le genre de torture que l'on pratiquer dans les camps où sont envoyés les prisonniers. Personne ne mérite de subir cela.

- Tiens donc, depuis quand tu étudies des rapports de police ? demanda Lucius en en jetant un coup d'œil au dossier que son fils était en train d'étudier.

- Depuis quelques temps maintenant, les résistants attaquent les convois de marchandises que j'achalande en Allemagne, répondit Drago.

- Ces maudits terroristes ! jura le père du jeune homme. C'est justement à cause d'eux que je suis venu te voir. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Père, je vous aie déjà dit que je ne souhaite pas entrer dans la Gestapo, soupira Drago.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, et il n'est pas question que tu refuses. Je suis toujours ton supérieur hiérarchique, ne l'oublie pas.

- Très bien, que faut-il que je fasse ?

- Je veux que tu te rendes à l'université de la Sorbonne, mes indics m'ont affirmé qu'il y avait là-bas un véritable nid de terroristes.

- Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je les infiltre ? demanda Drago.

- Bien sur que non, je veux juste que tu te rendes sur place pour essayer d'obtenir quelques renseignements, et pour parler au recteur, pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il ne doit pas tolérer ce genre de situation dans son université si il tient à sa place.

- Pour le recteur, je m'en occupe mais pour obtenir des renseignements vous rêvez. Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va m'adressez la parole alors qu'on remarque aisément que je suis allemand. Ils nous détestent père.

- Ça suffit, tu feras ce que je te demande. Cesse donc de te comporter comme un lâche et un faible. Il est temps que tu t'investisses plus dans la vie politique et militaire de notre patrie.

- Bien, répondit Drago en serrant les dents de rage. Quand dois-je commencer ?

- Le plus tôt serait le mieux, d'ailleurs ton remplaçant devrait bientôt arriver. Officiellement tu fais désormais parti de mon service.

- Quelle joie, marmonna Drago en attrapant ton manteau et en s'apprêtant à sortir.

- Où vas-tu ?

- A la Sorbonne, c'est bien là que vous m'avez demandez d'aller, non ?

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, et se hâta vers la sortie. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture de son père et indique la route à son chauffeur.

Hermione était installée à une des tables de la vaste bibliothèque. Elle travaillait depuis maintenant plus de deux heures sur son essaie intitulé : _La sorcellerie à travers les âges : Hérésie ou nouvelle culture ?_ Elle sentit des picotements dans son cou et releva prestement la tête. Elle ferma les yeux un moment et posa sa main sur sa nuque pour la masser doucement. Elle soupira de fatigue et rouvrit ses yeux.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son regard se planta dans celui d'un jeune homme blond et aux yeux bleus qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Elle l'observa un moment. Il était grand, musclé sans aucun doute, et portait des vêtements normaux, mais il ne faisait aucun doute pour Hermione qu'il était étranger à l'université. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu avant, et l'année scolaire était déjà bien entamée.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de visiteur inconnu, qui n'avait pas cessé de la dévisager depuis qu'il était apparu comme par magie devant elle. Soudain, il prit la parole.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix timide où perçait néanmoins un fort accent germanique.

Hermione le regard suspicieusement un instant, puis jeta un regard circulaire sur le reste de la bibliothèque, il y avait plusieurs table de libre autour d'eux et il voulait s'asseoir à côté d'elle ? Elle reporta son attention sur lui, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle l'autorisa à s'asseoir. Après tout, mieux valait éviter d'avoir des ennuis avec les allemands.

Drago s'assit en face d'elle. Il revenait de son entrevue avec le recteur et ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Ce vieil homme l'avait reçu courtoisement mais pourtant tout dans sa façon de parler indiquer ce qu'il pensait vraiment de Drago. Le recteur avait l'air de tellement le mépriser et d'avoir pitié de lui. Quand il était sorti, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de repartir dans son appartement, ou encore moins de voir son père. Il avait donc pensé penser faire un tour à la bibliothèque. D'après ce qu'il savait c'était une des bibliothèques les plus fournies d'Europe et au moins il y sera au calme.

Il entra sans bruit, et se dirigea vers les premiers rayons de la bibliothèque qui se trouvèrent devant lui. Il choisit quelques ouvrages et chercha des yeux un endroit où s'installer. Il vit quelques tables de libre et s'apprêta à aller s'y asseoir quand son regard tomba sur une jeune fille qui semblait plongée dans un travail d'une importance extrême. Il la dévisagea un moment. Elle était très jolie, rien à voir avec les filles de son pays qu'il trouvait fades et ternes. Non, elle avait de très beaux cheveux bruns, un peu touffus, un visage bien dessiné, des joues rouges, des lèvres parfaites…

Sans même sans rendre compte, il était arrivé juste devant elle, et à ce moment là, elle releva les yeux et le dévisagea à son tour. Après s'être perdu dans son regard pendant quelques instants, il reprit une contenance et lui demanda poliment si il pouvait s'asseoir à sa table. Elle avait l'air perplexe, mais accepter. Il s'assit et ouvrit un livre. La jeune fille replongea dans sa lecture et ne releva pas la tête.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à se concentrer. Hermione se demandait ce qu'un allemand pouvait bien faire ici, et Drago essayait vainement de trouver quelque chose à dire pour entamer une conversation. Il fut étonné quand il étendit la voix mélodieuse de la jeune femme s'adresser à lui. Apparemment c'était elle qui avait décidé de faire le premier pas, se dit-il en souriant.

- Depuis quand les officiers Allemands prennent-ils le temps de venir faire un tour à la bibliothèque ?

- Vous insinuez que les allemands n'aiment pas se cultiver ? demanda Drago étonné qu'une femme ose critiqué sa nation devant lui. elle n'a vraiment peur de rien.

- Je n'insinue rien. Seulement je viens ici tout les jours depuis que vous avez pris Paris et la seule fois où j'ai vu des Allemands ici c'était quand ils ont fait enlevé quasiment la moitié des ouvrages de la bibliothèque.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna Drago.

- Excusez vous auprès des personnes qui ne peuvent plus terminer leur études car leur thèses portaient sur Rousseau ou Voltaire.

- Vous avez du courage, dit soudain le jeune homme.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je veux dire que vous avez du cran de me parler comme ça. Je pourrais vous faire arrêter pour ce que vous venez de dire, expliqua Drago.

- Et vous allez le faire ? demanda Hermione en plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- Bien sur que non, répondit en souriant.

Il tendit sa main à une jeune femme passablement désorientée et ajouta :

- Drago Malker.

Hermione examina la main qu'il lui tendait comme si celle-ci s'apprêtait à lui sautait à la gorge, puis jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, la serra et dit :

- Hermione Martin.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Martin.

- Si je peux permettre, votre français est excellent monsieur Malker.

- Appelez moi Drago. En fait, ma mère est française.

- Oh je comprend mieux maintenant, répondit Hermione en ramassant ses affaires. Désolé je dois partir, un ami passe me prendre pour déjeuner.

- Je comprend, dit Drago l'air déçu, ne faites pas attendre votre fiancé.

- J'ai parlé d'un ami et non d'un fiancé, répondit-elle en riant. Bien, au revoir.

Hermione s'éloigna rapidement, Harry l'attendait devant l'entrée de la Sorbonne. Elle l'embrassa sur les joues et ils commencèrent à discuter. Il s'éloigner lentement quand Hermione entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut Drago qui courait vers elle. Il s'arrêta devant elle et lui tendit son écharpe.

- Vous l'aviez oublié sur votre chaise, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh merci Drago.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry, qui dévisageait sévèrement Drago. Elle prit alors la situation en main et présenta les deux jeunes hommes.

- Harry, je présente Drago Malker. On s'est rencontré dans la bibliothèque. Drago, voici mon meilleur ami Harry Courtis.

- Bonjour, répondit Drago en tendant sa main à Harry.

Harry le regarda un moment et répondit un « bonjour » glacial, sans lui serrer la main. Drago comprit alors qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

- Bien je dois y aller. A bientôt j'espère mademoiselle Martin, dit Drago avant de s'éloigner à grand pas du couple.

Hermione le regarda partir puis reporta son attention sur Harry. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé, encore plus dur que d'ordinaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il t'a menti, répondit Harry. Son vrai nom c'est Drago Malefoy et c'est le fils du chef de la Gestapo.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait l'air vraiment gentil et elle avait espéré qu'elle pourrait peut-être parler avec lui, mais la révélation de Harry changeait complètement la donne. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées un moment jusqu'à ce que son compagnon l'interpelle.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois que tu viens de faire la connaissance de ta future mission, répondit Harry le regard dans le vague.

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensez de ce deuxième chapitre ? j'attends vos reviews avec impatience._


	3. Mission

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Réponses au reviews :

**MyladyMoOn** : Merci de ton assiduitée à ma fic ! Tu es la première à m'avoir mis une review et j'adore tes review ! Continue de reviewer !

**Anadyomede** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contente que ma fic te plaise !

**LeS-piedS-danS-l'eau** : Merci, merci, merci pour ta review ! Ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices.

**MissAndreaParker** : Ah ma Dix mille ! Merci pour tes commentaires à toi qui a le courage de lire mes chapitres en avant première ! Merci ma Dix mille !

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !

**MeDiNo**: J'adore l'histoire et plus particulièrement l'époque de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et j'espère que mon histoire vous passionnera aussi pour cette époque ! Merci encore pour ta review !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3.**

- Il n'en n'est pas question ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle était dans la cave de la maison de son ami Ron, celui-ci était présent ainsi que Harry. Juste après le déjeuner pendant lequel Harry était restait très silencieux, Hermione et lui s'était rendu chez Ron, quartier général des opérations du mouvement de résistance Libération dont Harry était le meneur. Il venait justement d'expliquer à la jeune femme en quoi consistait sa prochaine mission et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je le connais à peine, poursuivit-elle.

- Pour une fois je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle Harry, ajouta Ron. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, on ne peut pas la laisser prendre ce risque.

- Mais enfin comprenez moi tout les deux ! repris Harry. C'est la première fois qu'on a une chance de pouvoir approcher un haut dignitaire allemand. Il ne faut pas la laisser passer.

- Ce n'est pas un haut dignitaire allemand, grogna Hermione.

- C'est le fils d'un des officiers allemand les plus haut placés en France, je le répète nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette occasion.

- C'est de la folie, répéta Ron. Il ne tombera jamais dans le panneau.

- Vu la façon dont il regardait Hermione, crois-moi, il tombera dedans, rétorqua Harry.

- Attends une minute Harry. Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour cette mascarade, dit Hermione en s'éloignant le plus possible de Harry. Il avait l'air gentil, je ne veux pas me servir de lui.

- Hermione, tout d'abord c'est un allemand, or les allemands ne sont pas « gentils », surtout en temps de guerre, ensuite c'est le fils du chef de la Gestapo, alors à mon avis il n'a rien d'un enfant de chœur, et enfin il t'a menti Hermione.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais je ne suis pas sur d'être prête ou assez forte pour faire ce que tu me demandes.

- Tu le seras Hermione, répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. Je sais que tu le seras. Et penses à toutes les vies que tu vas pouvoir sauver.

- Je sais, marmonna la jeune femme. Seulement je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Tous trois semblaient réfléchir. Ron brisa bientôt le silence :

- Donc si on résume la situation, Hermione tente de séduire cet homme, Drago Malefoy, et de lui soutirer des informations.

- Ce n'est pas si simple Ron, soupira la jeune femme. Il a l'air très intelligent et je suis sur qu'il va se douter de quelque chose si je me montre trop entreprenante. Qui plus est, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout avec lui.

- Que…quoi ? hurla Ron. Harry, tu n'avais pas parlé de ça ?

- Que crois-tu qu'ils allaient faire Ron ? Se contenter de se tenir la main et de quelques baisers ? rétorqua Harry. Hermione, je comprendrais que tu ne puisses pas aller jusqu'au bout, mais est-ce que tu pourrais au moins essayer ? pour la résistance ?

- Je vais essayer, acquiesça Hermione. Cette guerre et ces supplices durent depuis trop longtemps. Peut importe les sacrifices personnels que je doive faire, seul compte le résultat final, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête d'un geste approbateur et Ron s'inclina devant la volonté de ses deux camarades.

Drago quand à lui était retourné directement dans son appartement place Rivoli, après sa rencontre avec Hermione. Il en était tout retourné. C'était la toute première fois qu'une française se montrait à peu près aimable avec lui depuis qu'il était arrivé à Paris. Et surtout elle avait rit. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son rire, comme si il avait été gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Un rire franc et cristallin, un rire qui lui ressemblait sans nul doute. Lui-même ne se souvenait pas la dernière fois où il avait rit. La discipline stricte de son père lui interdisait tout débordement sentimental. Et Hermione, se dit-il le regard dans le vide, Hermione, c'est la bouffée de fraîcheur et de spontanéité qui lui manquait. Seulement, une peur bleue le tiraillait. Et si il ne la revoyait jamais ? Ou si, même si il arrivait à la croiser quelque part acceptera-t-elle de venir dîner avec lui par exemple ? Certainement pas, se dit-il en se rappelant amèrement qu'ici, en France, il représentait l'occupant vil et ignoble, l'homme à éviter, à abattre. Mais après tout, il ne perdait rien à tenter sa chance ?

Il était en train d'imaginer différents scénarios dans lequels Hermione acceptait de sortir dîner avec lui quand son père, une fois n'est pas coutume, déboula dans la pièce. Il jeta son pardessus sur une chaise et s'assit lourdement en face de son fils :

- Alors mon fils, quelles nouvelles de la Sorbonne ?

Drago réfléchit un moment, il ne voulait pas poser de problèmes au recteur de l'université qui paraissait être un homme très gentil et sage. Or il ne se plierait pas aux exigences de la Gestapo. Et si son père venait à l'apprendre, le pauvre homme serait immédiatement arrêté et Dieu seul sait ce qui lui arriverait après. Il opta donc pour le mensonge, même si cela le rebutait au plus haut point de devoir mentir à son père.

- Eh bien père, j'ai été voir le recteur comme vous me l'avez demandé. Et l'entretien s'est très bien passé. Il a très bien comprit nos préoccupations et a promis de veiller à ce que les résistants soient traqués dans son université. Nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire de ce côté-là.

- Bien, très bien, répondit Lucius. C'est une bonne chose. Tu as fait preuve d'une grande diplomatie, je te félicite Drago.

- Merci père, répondit Drago en baissant la tête.

Il avait honte. Terriblement honte. C'était la première fois qu'il mentait à son père. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser qu'il avait prit le bonne décision en maquillant un peu la vérité.

- Et les terroristes ? tu as réussit à obtenir des renseignements ? demanda son père.

- Bien sur que non, répondit le jeune homme. Comme je vous l'ai dit, personne ne m'a adressé la parole là-bas.

Drago sentit son estomac se contractait. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de mentionner sa rencontre avec Hermione avec son père. Jalousement, il ne voulait pas la partager avec lui. il essaya donc de faire dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet que lui-même.

- Et votre journée père ? C'est-elle bien passée ?

- Oui et non, répondit Lucius.

- Comment cela ?

- Non, ma journée ne s'est pas bien passée car mes espions ont découvert que le mouvement terroriste Libération gagnait en importance, mais en même temps j'ai découvert qui dirige ce mouvement donc d'une certaine manière ma journée était aussi une bonne journée, expliqua le père de Drago.

Lucius marqua une pause, puis regarda intensément son fils. Son visage reflétait une telle froideur que quiconque, même son propre fils, avait peur de lui. Il demanda alors d'une voix doucereuse :

- Le nom de Harry Courtis te dit-il quelque chose ?

Drago blêmit. Il mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information. L'homme qu'il avait rencontré le midi même était le chef d'un mouvement résistant, et c'était un des amis de Hermione. Se pourrait-il que elle-même soit…non, non, se répéta-t-il, elle ne peut pas être résistante ! Et en même temps, il ne la connaît que depuis quelques heures, il ne sait rien d'elle. Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit, comme un poison qui vous envahit peu à peu sans que vous puissiez le combattre. Et si elle avait jouer un rôle avec lui ?

- Drago ? Drago ? tu m'entends ? demanda son père tirant le jeune homme de sa rêverie.

- Je…quoi ?

- Je t'ai posé une question, il me semble.

- Oh…oui, non je ne connais pas de Harry Courtis.

- Bien dans ce cas, je te charge de rassembler des informations sur cet homme, je pense que parmi tous ces étudiants qui se trouvent à la Sorbonne, quelques uns moyennant récompenses devraient aisément parler.

- Pourquoi la Sorbonne spécialement ? demanda Drago.

- Apparemment cet Harry traînerait beaucoup dans les parages. J'ai vérifié auprès des listes de l'université, il n'y est pas inscrit, cependant je pense que plusieurs de ses amis doivent y venir pour qu'il y retourne aussi souvent.

- Bien, je ferais ce que vous voulez père, dit Drago en raccompagnant son père à la porte.

Il ne se sentait pas bien, la révélation de son père ne cessait de le hanter. Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées et décida que demain il retournerait à la bibliothèque pour essayer de revoir Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, en effet, à 9 heures pile, il se trouvait devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Il portait des vêtements civils et un gros carton. Il respira profondément, poussa la porte et entra silencieusement dans la vaste pièce. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, et sourit. La femme qui avait hantait ces rêves cette nuit était juste devant lui, assise à la même table que la veille. Et elle semblait toujours aussi absorbé par son travail, se dit-il en riant intérieurement.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et murmura une fois à ces côtés :

- Bonjour mademoiselle Martin.

Hermione sursauta vivement et poussa un petit cri. Elle fixa ses yeux sur l'inconnu qui l'avait surpris et sourit quand elle reconnut le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré la veille et qui n'avait cessé d'occuper ses pensées depuis.

- Drago ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Je ne pensais plus vous revoir.

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous veniez ici tous les jours, et j'avais un petit cadeau pour vous, dit Drago en posant délicatement devant Hermione le gros carton qu'il portait toujours.

- Vraiment ? c'est pour moi ? demanda Hermione en désignant la boite.

- Enfin, pas vraiment pour vous je suppose, mais je pense que vous en ferez bon usage. Ouvrez-le, dit Drago en souriant.

Hermione se leva brusquement, toute guillerette, les yeux pétillants. Elle soupesa le carton pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il pouvait contenir, puis n'y tenant plus, elle ouvrit la boite et poussa un cri de joie en découvrant ce qu'elle contenant.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en sortant un à un les ouvrages que contenait le carton. C'est magnifique. Du contrat social de Rousseau, Essai sur les mœurs et l'esprit des nations de Voltaire, les Pensées de Pascal, et encore plein d'autres merveilleux livres. Mais comment…pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

-Eh bien, répondit Drago en souriant, votre petit discours hier m'a fait réfléchir, et en rentrant chez moi, je suis passé faire un tour là où les livres confisqués à la Sorbonne sont entreposés, et j'en réussit à en faire sortir quelques uns. J'ai pensé que peut-être vous pourriez les donner à vos amis qui n'ont pas pu finir leurs thèses à cause de nous.

Hermione écouta à peine la fin de l'explication de Drago et balbutia les larmes en yeux :

- Merci…vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire… merci.

Elle le regarda longuement. Il souriait. Il avait un sourire absolument divin, et Hermione lui en était tellement reconnaissante qu'elle aurait voulu lui sautait au cou, mais bien sur, cela n'eut pas été correct, aussi se tint-elle bien droite devant lui à le remercier platement. Elle pensait qu'elle devait avoir l'air complètement stupide comme ça. Elle était très fortement attirée par lui, ça elle ne pouvait plus le nier, sinon comment expliquer que son cœur s'était brusquement accéléré en le voyant apparaître devant lui ? Mais elle n'en n'oubliait pas pour autant sa mission, elle devait absolument se concentrer sur sa mission. Or elle perdait totalement le contrôle de ses pensées quand elle se plongeait dans la contemplation des magnifiques yeux de son interlocuteur.

- En fait, ne croyez pas que j'ai fais cela uniquement par altruisme, déclara Drago sortant Hermione de ses pensées.

- Vraiment ? demanda Hermione en riant.

- Oui, en fait j'avais une idée derrière la tête.

- Laquelle ?

Hermione se rassit sur sa chaise et invita Drago à s'asseoir en face de lui. C'est le moment ma grande, se dit-elle en l'observant s'installer, sors le grand jeu !

- En fait, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi ce soir, demanda Drago en rougissant, l'air gêné.

- Avec plaisir, s'écria Hermione en riant bruyamment d'un façon qui n'avait rien de naturel, et en posant sa main sur celle de Drago.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interrogateur, la jeune femme avait changé. Elle semblait jouer un jeu, ce qui déplut fortement à Drago. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé sur elle. Hermione avait sûrement reçu l'ordre de le séduire pour obtenir des informations sur lui. Elle l'avait dupé.

- Je pensais que peut-être le fait que je sois allemand pourrait être un problème mademoiselle Martin…lui dit-il.

- Appelez-moi Hermione, répondit-elle en battant des cils. Et ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Drago perdit vite son sourire. Ce n'était plus la Hermione qu'il avait connu la veille. C'était devenu une femme mi-vulgaire, mi-ridicule. Et il avait désormais une envie pressante de s'éloigner d'elle.

- Bien, dans ce cas, c'est parfait, donnez moi votre adresse, je vous ferez parvenir un laissez-passer et une voiture viendra vous chercher à 7h00 ce soir.

Hermione prit un morceau de papier et y nota d'une écriture élégante son adresse. Elle le tendit à Drago qui le saisit sèchement. Il dégagea sa main de celle de la jeune femme, se leva, lui dit au revoir et sortit vivement de la bibliothèque, bouillonnant de rage et de colère. Il détestait qu'on se moque ou qu'on se serve de lui, or c'était exactement ce que Hermione venait de faire.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle s'était conduite comme une de ces filles aux mœurs légères et elle détestait ça, et aux vues de l'attitude de Drago, lui n'ont plus n'apprécier pas ce genre d'attitude. Elle se promit que ce soir, elle laisserait de côtés ce genre de mièvreries et essayerait d'être naturelle, car malgré qu'elle s'en défende, elle était terriblement heureuse de dîner avec lui et elle aimerait qu'il l'appréciât autant qu'elle, elle l'appréciait.

Drago sortit en trombe de l'université et s'engouffra dans sa voiture qui l'attendait devant le bâtiment. Son ami Blaise l'attendait. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard inquiet. Drago avait l'air complètement hors de lui :

- Elle va me le payer crois-moi Blaise.

- Qui ? demanda son ami

- Ne t'occupes pas de ça, va juste voir mon père et dis lui que j'ai enfin réussit à intégrer le mouvement terroriste Libération. Je vais les faire tous tomber les uns après les autres, déclara Drago le regard aussi froid que celui de son père.

* * *

_Voilà pour le 3ème chapitre, vous a-t-il plut ? _

_J'attend vos reviews avec impatience. Normalement le 4ème chapitre devrait être posté vers la fin de semaine, eh oui, en ce moment j'ai encore énormement de temps pour écrire étant donné que le blocage de ma fac a été reconduit ! _

_Bonne soirée et bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !_


	4. Le diner est servi

_Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà comme promis avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Continuez de reviewer (oh et je tenais à préciser que j'ai enfin réussit à activer les review anonyme –je suis nouvelle sur et je dois dire que je m'y suis un peu perdue au début- et donc maintenant tout le monde peut laisser des reviews !) Je compte sur vous ! Bonne lecture !_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Stellmaria et Aisleen:** Merci beaucoup ! Vos compliments m'on fait vraiment très très plaisir !

**MiladyMoOn **: Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : c'est vrai que Hermione ne s'est pas trop bien débrouillée ! Mais la connaissant elle va se rattraper j'en suis sure !

**MissAndreaParker** : Ah ma petite Brioche Adorée ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! Tu sais à quel point ils comptent pour moi !

**Valoou** : Contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Humphra **: Nénéonore ! Merci pour tes compliments ! J'attends tes commentaires sur cette suite !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

**Le soir même, dans un restaurant allemand.**

Hermione releva le visage en sortant de la voiture qui la conduisait à son rendez-vous avec Drago. Elle aperçut le drapeau portant un croix gammée qui flottait à l'entrée du l'endroit et frissonna. Cela n'indiquait rien de bon, pensa-t-elle, en montant prudemment les marches. Arrivée devant l'entrée du hall, elle jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Elle connaissait Paris sur le bout des doigts, pour y avoir vécu toute sa vie, et ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle la rassurait, elle n'était pas dans un quartier malfamé. Non c'était plutôt le contraire. Au loin elle reconnaissait le Grand Palais et l'entrée des jardins des Tuileries.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le hall. C'était un restaurant luxueux sans aucun doute, à en juger par les magnifiques miroirs dorés et les teintures qui pendaient des murs. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle rajusta sa robe, et remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Satisfaite du résultat, elle s'avança vers le maître d'hôtel. Elle donna son nom et attendit quelques instants.

Drago était impatient. Il tapait du pied et faisait pianoter ses doigts sur la table. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui. La salle était remplie d'officiers allemands en train de manger. La plupart étaient seuls, mais certains étaient accompagnés de jeunes femmes à l'allure plus que douteuse. Parfait, se dit-il en souriant machiavéliquement. Entourée de ses ennemis, il se demandait comment Hermione allait se comporter ? Allait-elle essayer de le séduire aussi grossièrement que dans la matinée ? Et surtout jusqu'à où serait-elle prête à aller pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut ? Drago était décidé à utiliser ce dîner pour acculer la jeune femme et dévoiler sa duplicité aux yeux du monde. Par ailleurs son père serait tellement fier de lui quand il lui annoncerait qu'il avait réussit à capturer un des leaders du groupe terroristes. Car dans l'esprit de Drago, il ne faisait aucun doute que Hermione était une des têtes pensantes du groupe Libération, il y avait pensé toute la journée et en été arrivé à cette conclusion. Une seule solution s'était donc présentée à lui, la séduire à son tour et la faire avouer avant de la livrer à la Gestapo.

Le cours de ses pensées s'interrompit quand il aperçut Hermione qui entrait timidement dans la salle de restaurant. Elle jetait des coups d'œil apeurés autour d'elle. Drago se leva pour lui indiquer sa présence. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle lui fit un sourire discret et s'avança gracieusement vers lui. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent de surprise, et il eut le souffle coupé. Elle était absolument magnifique, divine plutôt. On dirait un ange, se dit Drago en l'observant lui faisant oublier l'espace d'un instant sa rancœur vis-à-vis d'elle.

Hermione avait en effet pris grand soin de sa tenue. Elle avait choisit une robe noire, sobre et élégante à la fois, cintrée à la taille, et évasée au niveau des cuisses. La robe s'arrêtait aux genoux et mettait en valeur ses jambes. Elle avait savamment coiffé ses cheveux, les regroupant en une coiffure haute à l'aide de peignes décorés qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère. Elle y avait accroché une rose rouge, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son rouge à lèvres carmin.

- Vous êtes absolument ravissante, s'exclama Drago quand la jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur.

- Merci, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

Elle baissa le regard et s'installa sur la chaise que lui présentait le jeune allemand. Drago se rassit et la fixa un instant. Elle semblait terrifiée et gêné. Elle ne cessait de regardait autour d'elle. Il faut dire qu'elle avait fait sensation parmi les officiers allemands qui dînaient quand elle était apparue. Tous s'étaient retournés sur son passage et ne cessait de jeter des regards concupiscents dans sa direction. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et Drago le sentait bien. Ses certitudes sur la trahison d'Hermione vacillaient au fur et à mesure qu'il l'observait. Si vraiment elle avait été chargée de le séduire, elle ne devrait pas être aussi gênée en face de lui. Elle n'avait plus l'air de jouer un rôle comme ce matin, au contraire, elle semblait être redevenu la Hermione qui l'avait séduite par sa simplicité et son naturel.

Ils entamèrent une conversation des plus cordiales et Drago leva la main pour appeler un serveur, afin de passer commande. Un jeune serveur au visage rond et soucieux et aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de leur table. Hermione était plongé dans la contemplation de son menu et ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence du jeune homme. Ce fut lorsqu'elle releva le visage et croisa le regard du serveur qu'elle le reconnut. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et se leva subitement.

- Neville ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant.

- Hermione ! répondit le serveur tout aussi surpris que la jeune femme.

- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, déclara-t-elle en lui serrant la main chaleureusement. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on se s'était pas revus.

- Depuis le début de la guerre, répondit Neville d'une voix froide.

Hermione s'étonna. Neville avait toujours été un de ses bon amis, et était toujours très chaleureux, notamment avec elle. Et là, il lui parlait comme à une étrangère.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Drago tout aussi surpris.

- Nous étions à l'université ensemble avant la guerre, répondit Hermione. Tu as arrêté tes études n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce restaurant appartenait à ma grand-mère avant. Quand les allem…quand la guerre a commencé, se reprit Neville d'une voix grinçante, j'ai décidé de venir l'aider du mieux que je pouvais ici, et j'y suis toujours resté depuis.

- Et tes parents ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils ont été tués, déclara le jeune serveur les lèvres pincées.

- Oh je comprends, dit Hermione d'un ton désolé.

- Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? demanda Neville.

- Je dîne avec Drago, répondit Hermione en désignant l'officier allemand qui était toujours assis sur sa chaise et assistait à leur entretien avec un vif intérêt.

- Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu en sois un jour réduite à faire ça Hermione.

Hermione reçut cette réplique comme un gifle en pleine figure. Elle blêmit et lentement regarda autour d'elle. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers elle. Son regard se posa sur les autres femmes qui dînaient avec les allemands : des opportunistes pour la plupart, vulgaire, qui ne pensaient qu'au avantages matériels que les occupants pouvaient leur apporter. Etait-ce comme cela que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle la voyaient ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise ? Comment ce misérable petit avorton ose-t-il insulter Hermione sous son nez. Il vit son visage délicat se décomposait et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Elle se rassit doucement sur sa chaise. Drago allait se lever pour faire renvoyer le serveur quand Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne pour le calmer. Elle secoua la tête pour lui demander de se taire. Drago comprit alors qu'elle ne supporterait pas une scène en publique. Neville demanda alors d'un ton doucereux :

- Puis-je prendre votre commande ? Madame ?

Hermione leva le visage pour planter son regard dans le sien, elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Mais jamais elle ne ferait lui ferait le plaisir de craquer devant lui.

- Je prendrais un poulet aux girolles, déclara-t-elle.

- La même chose, répliqua Drago. Et ajoutez une bouteille de Bordeaux avec cela.

Neville griffonna quelque chose dans son calepin et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Drago observa Hermione en silence. Elle avait la tête baissée et refusait de le regarder. Elle avait retiré sa main de celle du jeune homme et jouait maintenant avec l'ourlet de sa robe.

- Hermione, je suis désol…commença Drago.

- Non, s'il vous plait ne dites rien, le coupa Hermione, la voix blanche et tremblante. Veuillez m'excusez un instant, je dois aller me rafraîchir un peu, pourriez m'indiquer où se trouvent les toilettes ?

- Au fond de la salle à droite, répondit Drago.

Elle se leva, releva la tête et s'éloigna le plus dignement possible. Elle se précipita dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes mais au lieu de tourner à droite, il bifurqua à gauche et se retrouva devant une porte entrouverte. Surprise, elle s'approcha et entendit une voix familière retentir à l'intérieur. C'était Neville, qui devait parler avec une femme.

- Comment a-t-elle tombé si bas, c'est incroyable ! s'écria l'ancien ami de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois, répliqua l'autre voix.

- Pas ce que je crois ? hurla Neville. Mais que crois-tu qu'elle faisait avec cet allemand ?

- Mais enfin pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil ?

- Parce que, répondit Neville en colère. C'était une de mes meilleurs amis. Elle comptait beaucoup pour moi. Je ne l'ai pas revu pendant près de deux ans, quand je la retrouve, je découvre qu'elle est devenu la putain d'un allemand.

Hermione était adossé au mur, refusant de croire ce qu'elle entendait. Quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce, elle tourna les talons le plus vite possible. Elle courut dans le couloir, la vue embrouillé par les larmes qui dévalaient maintenant ses joues sans retenue. Cette fois-ci elle ne se trompa pas et courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Une chance pour elle, personne ne si trouvait. Après avoir verrouillée la porte, elle se laissa tomber au sol, hoquetant et pleurant.

Elle resta plusieurs minutes allongé sur le sol, secouée de sanglots violents. Elle n'arrivait plus à ce calmer. Les dernières paroles de Neville résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était devenue ce que son ancien ami avait dit. Et pourtant il fallait avouer que pas une seule fois quand elle s'était préparée pour ce repas, et quand elle était arrivée au restaurant, elle n'avait pensé aux véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepter l'invitation de Drago. Bien sur, elle avait mis cela sur le compte de sa mission pour la Résistance, mais elle savait bien que sa motivation première avait été son attirance pour le jeune allemand. Elle se dégoûté elle-même. Non seulement, elle avait trompé Drago, essayant de le séduire pour obtenir de lui des informations, mais elle avait aussi trompé ses amis en leur cachant qu'elle était tombée sous le charme d'homme homme qu'elle était censée haïr.

Brusquement elle entendit des coups sourds frappés à la porte ainsi qu'une voix féminine qui appelait au dehors. Hermione se releva doucement, elle s'essuya doucement les joues et s'avança vers la porte. Elle l'a déverrouilla et s'éloigna vers le fond de la pièce. Une jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce. Hermione était de dos. Elle refusait qu'on la voie dans cet état. L'autre jeune femme s'avança vers elle.

- Vous ne devriez pas pleurez, dit la jeune femme en tendant à Hermione un petit mouchoir immaculé.

Hermione prit le mouchoir et se retourna brusquement. Elle avait reconnu la voix de la femme qui parlait avec Neville, quelques minutes auparavant.

- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, continua la femme qui se tenait maintenant face à Hermione. Au fait, je m'appelle Luna Lovet.

- Merci Luna, répondit Hermione en ravalant ses larmes et en reniflant bruyamment.

- La mort de ses parents a beaucoup peiné Neville. Il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis ce drame, et je suppose que vous voir avec un allemand a du raviver sa douleur.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna Hermione en essayant de reprendre une contenance.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé.

- Je sais, mais c'est juste que...

- Je comprends, la coupa Luna. Et croyez-moi un jour lui aussi comprendra pourquoi vous êtes ici ce soir. D'ailleurs vous devriez retourner dîner maintenant. Votre cavalier commence à se faire du souci pour vous.

Hermione lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Elle avait presque retrouvé un visage serein et sans défaut, mise à part ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Quand je suis sorti des cuisines tout à l'heure, je vous aie vu partir en courant dans la direction opposée, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être vous aviez entendue notre conversation. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir vous voir, et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai été appelé dans la salle pour prendre une commande. J'allais revenir en cuisine et me diriger vers les toilettes, quand votre ami m'a appelé. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet et il m'a demandé très gentiment d'aller voir comment vous alliez, expliqua Luna en souriant.

- Je vois, répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Mais Neville a raison, je ne devrais pas être là. Je ne suis pas à ma place.

- Oubliez ce que les autres pourraient penser de vous et contentez vous d'être vous-même. C'est la seule chose à faire ce soir, répondit Luna. Ce jeune homme qui vous attend dans la salle a l'air de vraiment tenir à vous. Ne le faites pas attendre.

Hermione sourit faiblement et esquissa un mouvement pour sortir des toilettes. Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, elle s'arrêta, se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle et lui dit :

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir jugé ce soir.

- Jamais je ne me permettrais, répondit Luna en souriant. Bonne soirée.

Hermione quitta rapidement et se rendit presque en courant retrouver Drago. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'une demi heure plus tôt, plus léger peut-être. Comme si sa conversation avec l'étonnante Luna Lovet l'avait soulagé d'un gros poids.

En la voyant réapparaître, Drago se leva brusquement et alla à sa rencontre.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Tout va très bien, répondit Hermione. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

- Pendant votre absence, nos plats nous ont été apportés. J'espère que vous allez aimez.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle en souriant gaiement.

Le reste du repas se passa sans autres anicroches. Ils se discutèrent plaisamment de divers sujets, notamment de leurs carrières respectives. Hermione souhaitait devenir professeur de littérature, quand à Drago, si la guerre n'avait pas éclaté, il aurait suivre des études de droit. Cela intrigua Hermione, qui se dit que finalement le fait qu'il soit allemand ne le rendait pas plus différent des autres hommes.

Drago était de plus en plus charmé par l'esprit et la repartie de sa compagne. Il était totalement subjugué et se demandait si vraiment il n'avait pas fait une erreur en la jugeant si rapidement. Après tout, se dit-il en la regardant plus intensément que jamais, rien ne m'empêche de la tester pendant plus longtemps que prévu pour être bien sur qu'elle est coupable. Mais le problème, c'est que plus Drago y réfléchissait, plus son esprit semblait s'embrouiller. Au fond de lui-même une petite voix lui disait de faire totalement confiance à la jeune femme, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se servir de lui.

Le rire de la jeune femme chassa ses pensées et il se dit que finalement seul le temps pourrait apporter des réponses à ses questions et que en attendant il n'avait qu'à profiter du moment présent. A partir de ce moment, il se détendit complètement et se lança dans une discussion passionnée avec Hermione, ayant pour sujet les avions, que la jeune femme trouvait trop dangereux et que Drago adorait.

Une fois leur repas terminait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant se séparer, Hermione proposa une promenade dans les jardins des Tuileries, qui comme elle l'avait repéré avant d'aller dîner, se trouvait à deux pas.

Il marchait côté à côte le long des parterres de fleurs. La lune et les réverbères les éclairaient faiblement. Comme si ils craignaient tout deux qu'un silence prolongé ne les entraîne dans une situation qu'aucun des deux ne saurait contrôler, ils n'avaient pas cessé de parler depuis leur départ du restaurant.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, déclara Drago en regardant autour de lui.

- Paris est la ville la plus belle du monde, répondit Hermione.

- Peut-être.

- Peut-être ? Douteriez-vous de ma parole ? demanda Hermione en riant.

- Non, non, bien sur que non, se reprit Drago. C'est juste que je sois installé ici depuis plus de deux ans et j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître de cette ville.

- Eh bien, nous allons remédier à ce problème, déclara la jeune femme.

- Vous accepterez d'être mon guide ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur, l'assura Hermione. Je me souviens à quel point j'adorais passer des journées entières à découvrir Paris en compagnie de mes parents.

- Vos parents ? ils habitent toujours à Paris.

- Euh…non ? Ils sont partis s'installer en Normandie il y a très peu de temps, mentit Hermione gênée.

- Ils vous manquent ? demanda Drago.

- Cruellement, répondit Hermione. La famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde.

Voyant que à cette déclaration Drago restait silencieux, Hermione décida de poursuivre la conversation :

- Et vous, que font vos parents ?

- Eh bien, mon père est un officier de l'armée, et ma mère est restée en Allemagne. Mon père a refusé qu'elle nous accompagne, et là-dessus je suis totalement d'accord avec lui, seulement maintenant je…

Drago s'arrêta un instant. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler autant de lui.

- Vous…l'encouragea la jeune femme.

- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi seul de ma vie que, perdu au milieu d'un peuple qui me hait et qui ne veut pas de moi, confessa Drago en baissant la tête.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce et apaisante. Vraiment désolé.

Drago releva rapidement le visage. Il s'approcha lentement de Hermione et leva sa main vers son visage. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et ajouta :

- Mais vous, vous ne me laisserez pas seul n'est-ce pas ?

Drago se pencha doucement vers le visage de la jeune fille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione ferma les yeux et savoura un instant la douceur de ce baiser. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser et passer ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille, Hermione s'écarta brutalement de lui. Elle avait les yeux à nouveau remplis de larmes.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne peux pas…

Drago lui jeta un regard interrogateur et perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait eu l'air d'apprécier leur baiser et maintenant elle pleurait. Elle poursuivit :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti à propos de votre nom Drago ?

Le jeune homme resta sans voix. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle lui dirait cela.

- Vous ne vous appelez pas Drago Malker n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

Ce dernier la regardait interloqué. Ils restèrent quelques seconde à se regarder jusqu'à ce que Hermione le bouscule. Elle courut vers la sortie et disparut dans la nuit laissant Drago planté au milieu des jardins, ne sachant que faire.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce 4ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Laisser moi une petite review pour me donner vos impressions !_

_Bon week-end à tous et à toutes !_


	5. Un prisonnier qui tombe à pic

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et encore merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews ! Vous êtes tous super !_

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Girl-**of-Butterfly : Merci pour ta review ! J'aime beaucoup le caractère de Drago aussi ! C'est un de mes personnages préférés !

**MissAndreaParker** : Toujours aussi gentille ma dix mille. Merci d'avoir le courage de me lire aussi souvent !

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : Merci Merci pour tous tes compliments ! J'adore aussi le couple Drago/Hermione et l'époque de la 2nd guerre mondiale, d'où mon idée de cette fic !

**tonks2606** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis très contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices !

Et merci à **Humphra**, **Lola**, **MeDiNo**, et **ayo** pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Drago était rentré chez lui complètement déprimé, et repensa à ce qui s'était passé le soir même.

Quand il eut reprit ses esprits, il était toujours planté au milieu des Jardins des Tuileries. Hermione était partie en furie, et Drago était resté debout sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, il s'élança à sa poursuite de la jeune femme, mais elle avait déjà disparut dans la noirceur des rues qui entouraient les jardins.

Hermione quand à elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Elle savait que c'était le premier endroit où Drago la cherchera. A la place, elle se rendit à l'appartement de son amie Ginny ; la sœur de Ron. Elle frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard une jeune femme rousse ouvrit la porte. Dès qu'elle aperçut le visage d'Hermione, toujours baigné de larmes, elle l'a fit entrer et l'installa dans un fauteuil. Elle disparut quelques minutes et réapparut une tasse de thé à la main qu'elle tendit à son amie. Hermione attrapa la tasse, et se moucha bruyamment dans le mouchoir que Ginny lui avait donné quand elle était rentrée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non…non, hoqueta Hermione. C'est moi. J'ai craqué.

- Explique toi, répondit Ginny en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Hermione soupira et commença à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette soirée. Au fur et à mesure que Hermione relatait son récit, le visage de Ginny se décomposait. A la fin de son histoire, Ginny resta quelques instant sans prononçait une seule parole, puis brisant le silence, elle demanda :

- Si je te suis bien, tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait échouer une mission parce que tu éprouves des sentiments pour un allemand ?

- Je t'en prie Ginny, ne me juge pas. Je n'ai pas voulu que ça arrive, je te le jure, chuchota Hermione le visage entre ses mains.

- Je ne juge pas Hermione, répondit Ginny. Je sais ce que l'amour ne se commande pas. Seulement je voulais sûrement m'assurer que tu savais exactement où tu en étais.

- Je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis Ginny. Mais je sais que je ne dois pas le revoir. Quand il me regarde, je perds tous mes moyens. Je ne contrôle plus et tu sais à quel point je déteste cela.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas retourner dans mon appartement, en tout cas, pas dans les jours qui vont suivre.

- Et Harry et Ron ? qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? demanda l'amie de Hermione.

- Que j'ai faillit à ma mission c'est tout, répondit la jeune femme. Promet que tu ne leur diras rien Ginny. Je t'en supplie. Je les connais, je sais qu'ils ne le supporteront pas.

- Je comprends, répondit Ginny. Eh bien en attendant que toute cette histoire se calme, tu vas rester chez moi.

- Merci Ginny. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- Promet moi une chose Hermione, répondit cette dernière d'un ton grave. Quelque soit tes sentiments pour cet homme, tu ne dois pas le revoir Hermione. C'est trop dangereux.

- C'est promis Ginny, répondit Hermione. De toute façon maintenant qu'il sait que je connais sa véritable identité, je doute fortement qu'il veule me revoir.

Mais Hermione avait terriblement tort. Drago avait passé la nuit à penser à elle et ne rêvait que d'une chose, la revoir pour s'excuser. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser. Car il semblait évident désormais qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte. Si vraiment elle avait eu pour mission de le séduire, elle n'aura réagit comme cela, et jamais elle ne l'aurait repoussé sous prétexte qu'il lui avait menti. C'est pourquoi, il était résolu à la retrouver, s'excuser, la supplier de lui laisser une seconde chance.

Cependant, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Dès le lendemain matin de son dîner avec la jeune femme, il avait délaissé son travail et s'était rendu à son appartement. Mais à sa surprise personne ne s'y trouver. Il était revenu le midi et le soir sans plus de succès. Le lendemain, il renouvela l'opération, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Hermione avait quitté son appartement. En désespoir de cause, il se rendit les jours suivant à la bibliothèque. Il y resta des heures entières, mais elle ne vint jamais. Il allait interroger le doyen de l'université qui lui confirma que la jeune n'avait pas assisté à ses cours depuis la fameuse journée où il l'avait invité à dîner. Le doyen lui conseilla sagement qu'il devrait s'efforça de l'oublier. Il connaissait bien Hermione, et savait qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose de très grave pour qu'elle ne vienne plus à l'université, et il doutait fortement qu'elle y revienne un jour.

Drago rentra chez lui encore plus triste que quand Hermione l'avait laissé seul après leur idée. Seulement, se dit-il en se couchant ce soir là, je suis un Malefoy, et un Malefoy n'abandonne jamais. « Jamais » se répéta-t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Les jours suivants ne furent guère plus fructueux pour le jeune homme. Il avait beau cherché, il ne trouva aucune trace de la jeune femme. Comme si elle avait tout bonnement disparu. Il commençait à désespérer quand le destin décida de lui donner un petit coup de pouce en le faisant se retrouver témoin d'une arrestation. En effet son père était absent toute la journée et il se devait de le remplacer, au moins pour cette durée. Il s'apprêtait cependant, comme les jours précédents, à laisser de côté ses obligations et partir à la recherche d'Hermione, quand il entendit des cris s'élevaient de la cour intérieure du bâtiment où le siège général de la Gestapo avait été installé à Paris.

Agacé par les cris, il s'avança dans leur direction, et dès qu'il vit le nouveau prisonnier qu'on amenait, il eut aussitôt une idée et s'élança vers les deux soldats et leur captif. Dès qu'ils le virent arrivés, les deux soldats, qui tenaient le jeune homme par les épaules, et lui avaient attachés les mains pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, se redressèrent et saluèrent respectivement Drago. Ce dernier demanda:

- Qui est-ce ?

- Le chef du mouvement terroriste Libération monsieur. Harry Curtis.

- Bien, très bien, répondit Drago en regardant attentivement autour de lui.

Drago rencontra alors plein de haine et de mépris de Harry. Il s'était déjà rencontré et il avait tout de suite remarqué que le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas, mais là c'était pire. Si Harry avait eu les mains libre et n'était pas entouré d'allemands, Drago était sur qu'il lui aurait sauter à la gorge et l'aurait tuer de ses propres mains. Mais Drago savait que Harry pourrait se relever beaucoup plus utile pour lui qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

- Laissez le moi, dit Drago aux deux soldats. Je m'en occupe.

- Mais monsieur, vous seul face à lui …balbutia un des soldats.

- Oseriez-vous me désobéir ? demanda le jeune homme en haussant la voix.

- Non, non bien sur, répondit l'autre soldat.

- De toute façon, rétorqua Drago en prenant Harry par l'épaule, je suis sur que monsieur Courtis sera plus coopératif. N'est-ce pas ?

Drago sourit narquoisement à Harry alors qu'il sortait son arme à feu de sa pochette et la pointait vers le visage du prisonnier. Ce dernier se contenta de le fusiller du regard et n'objecta rien.

- Vous pouvez disposé maintenant, déclara Drago aux deux soldats.

Ces derniers le saluèrent et partirent dans la direction opposée. Drago qui n'avait pas lâché Harry, l'attrapa plus durement par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui en marmonna :

- Toi, tu me suis, sans broncher. Et si jamais tu tentes de t'enfuir, je t'assure que je n'hésiterais pas à te loger une balle dans la tête. Comprit ?

- De toute façon, c'est ce que vous allez faire de toute façon, rétorqua Harry en se débattant vigoureusement, répondit

- Ecoute moi bien, espèce d'idiot ! fit Drago en s'arrêtant brutalement dans un coin reculé de la cour où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Tu vas te taire, me suivre et attendre d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire.

Harry se tenait près à lancer une réplique virulente à son agresseur quand il rencontra le regard de Drago. Il ne sut pas expliquer pourquoi mais il doutait à présent que Drago veule absolument le tuer.

Le jeune allemand jetait plusieurs coups d'œil circulaire autour de lui, vérifiant ainsi que personne ne les observait ou pouvait les voir. Puis il ouvrit une petite porte en bois et poussa Harry à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir. La pièce était petite, étouffante. Une seule petite fenêtre aux carreaux fumés déversait très peu de lumière dans la salle d'interrogation où se trouvaient les deux jeunes hommes. Une seule chaise, et une gigantesque pile de cartons collés à un mur composaient le mobilier de la pièce. La seule sortie possible était la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés. Harry se découragea. Jamais il ne pourrait sortir d'ici vivant. Comme si Drago avait lu dans ses pensées, il dit :

- N'y pense même pas. Tu ne ferais pas trois pas dans la cour sans te faire tirer dessus. Maintenant assis-toi.

Harry obéit docilement et s'assit sur la chaise. Drago lui faisait face, et semblait en pleine réflexion. Au bout d'un moment Harry rompit le silence :

- Bon, tu commences à me taper dessus maintenant ou tu attends l'arrivée de tes petits copains ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- La ferme Courtis ! cria Drago

Drago se planta devant Harry et poursuivit :

- Courtis c'est ton vrai nom ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais, dit Harry

- Très bien. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Je veux juste…hésita Drago un instant…te parler d' Hermione.

- Hermione ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir dans cette histoire ?

- Je…j'aimerai la voir.

- Certainement pas, répliqua Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais depuis cette soirée, elle est complètement déboussolée.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment lui parler.

- Et en quoi je peut t'être utile ? demanda Harry en souriant machiavéliquement.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, s'énerva Drago. N'oublie pas qui je suis.

- Comme pourrais-je oublier ? répondit Harry d'un ton acide.

Drago commença à faire les cent pas devant Harry. Celui-ci l'observait d'un air étrange. Il avait vraiment l'air bouleversé.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier Harry. Je sais que tu me détestes et je ne t'en blâme pas, je te comprends même. Cependant je peux te jurer que je ne veux faire aucun mal à Hermione. Je…tiens vraiment à elle.

Harry leva le regard et croisa le regard de Drago. Il avait l'air sincère, mais les dernières années avait appris à se méfier de tout le monde, peut importe si ils paraissent honnête.

- La parole d'un allemand ne vaut rien. Encore moi celle du fils du chef de la Gestopa.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta Drago. Tu ne comprends donc rien !

Drago s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et se planta devant Harry. Il mit ses deux mains sur la chaise et fit face à son prisonnier.

- Je te propose un marché Courtis. Je te laisse partir, et en échange tu parles à Hermione. Tu lui demandes si elle accepte de me rencontrer demain devant l'entrée de l'Université de la Sorbonne.

- Et si je refuse ? demanda Harry septique.

- Je te le livre aux SS, ils te tortureront et au mieux tu sera envoyé en camp, au pire…eh bien tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Harry réfléchit un instant. Et si jamais c'était un piège ? On ne pouvait être sur de rien avec les allemands.

- Bien sur, continua Drago. Il va sans dire que nous allons faire croire que tu m'as attaqué pendant l'interrogatoire, que tu m'as frappé et attaché à cette chaise, et que tu t'es enfui.

- Par quelle issue ? demanda Harry. La seule porte que je vois est derrière toi, et elle donne sur une cour remplie d'allemands armés.

Drago ne répondit rien, se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il poussa rudement la pile de cartons sur le carton et une petite porte dérobée apparue.

- Elle donne sur une petite rue, derrière le bâtiment. Personne n'y passe jamais. Je m'en sers quand j'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour sans qu'on me pose de questions, expliqua Drago.

Drago se replaça devant Harry et continua, le visage fermé et l'œil déterminé :

- Maintenant, je veux ta parole qu'une fois que je t'aurai libéré, tu iras parler à Hermione.

- Je ne peux rien te promette, je suis désolé. Si, quand je lui expliquerai comment j'ai réussit à m'enfuir, elle veut entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire à ton propos alors je lui en parlerai. Dans le cas contraire, je ne dirais.

- Tu sais que si je ne te libère pas, ils te tueront, répondit Drago pour le convaincre.

- Ça m'est égal. Je ne pense que toute cette histoire avec Hermione soit une bonne idée. Ça ne peux que lui faire du mal, expliqua Harry. Ça n'a rien de personnel Malefoy, je réagirais de la même manière avec n'importe quel allemand.

- Si vous acceptiez notre domination, les choses pourraient être différentes, argumenta Drago.

- Jamais nous n'accepterons, hurla Harry, les prunelles étincelantes de colère. Ce que vous n'avez pas comprit encore, c'est que quand un état est asservit par un tyran, des voix résistantes s'élèveront contre cette dictature. Et même si vous me tuez moi et tous mes compagnons, il y aura des gens pour se battre contre vous. Jamais ne nous renoncerons, ni ne disparaîtront. Notre liberté est le dernier combat qu'il nous reste.

- Vous êtes tous complètement fous, marmonna Drago.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Si tu étais à ma place, je suis sur que tu ferais exactement la même chose.

- Tu crois sûrement que je suis d'accord avec cette politique de répression ? ricanna Drago. Eh bien tu as tort. Cette guerre et ses conséquences me font horreur. Je n'ai jamais demandé à y participer, et d'une certaine manière je comprends pourquoi tu te bats Harry. Mais je ne peux pas changer qui je suis.

Harry ne répondit rien. C'était la première dois qu'il voyait un allemand éprouvé des remords pour ce qui se passait en ce moment en Europe. Drago continua :

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi d'être le fils de Lucius Malefoy? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela fait d'être haïe par tout les gens que tu croises dans la rue.

Drago marqua une pause, puis tout en sortant un couteau de ses bottes, il termina son monologue :

- La seule personne qui ne m'ait pas jugé et qui ait apporté un peu de joie dans ma vie, c'était Hermione. Je t'en prie, parle le lui.

Drago coupa les liens de Harry et se releva. Le jeune résistant le dévisagea un instant et sans prévenir lui administra un coup de poing en pleine face. Drago se courba sous la douleur.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de taper aussi fort, rétorqua l'officier allemand en se frottant la joie.

Harry ne répondit rien et lui envoya un autre coup sur le nez. Drago encaissa le coup sans broncher et releva vite son visage désormais ensanglanté et tuméfié.

- Bon, je crois que ça suffira, dit Drago

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça m'a soulagé de te frapper, répondit Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu m'étonnes, soupira Drago. Bon maintenant, attache moi, et dépêche toi de filer d'ici.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, et attacha solidement Drago sur la chaise. Les liens lui laceraient la peau qui commençait déjà à rougir mais il n'émit aucune plainte. Harry le regarda un instant.

- N'oublie pas, dit Drago. Tu as promis que tu parlerais à Hermione. Demain à 11h devant la Sorbonne.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il se ravisa et se retourna brusquement.

- Mon vrai nom c'est Potter. Harry Potter. Mes parents étaient anglais, ils sont venus s'installer en France. Et ils ont été tués par des soldats allemands lors de la première guerre mondiale.

- Je suis désolé Harry, vraiment désolé, répondit Drago.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'enfuir par la porte dérobée. Comme l'avait dit Drago, la rue était déserte. Il se dépêcha de quitter cette zone à risque et se rendit le plus discrètement possible à l'appartement de sa fiancée Ginny.

Quand il frappa à la porte, il attendit quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui ouvrir. C'était Ron. Il avait les yeux rougis comme si il avait pleuré. Quand il aperçut Harry, il se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ron, enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On croyait que tu étais mort, répondit Ron bouleversé. Quelqu'un a assisté à ton arrestation et nous a dit qu'ils t'avaient emmené au quartier général de la Gestapo et…

Ron ne put finir sa phrase, Ginny arrivait derrière lui, en larmes, pour voir qui avait sonné. Elle sanglotait. Mais dès qu'elle aperçut Harry, elle poussa un cri et se précipita vers lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers. Harry sourit et se dégagea un peu de son entrainte :

- Ginny, je vais bien. Je t'assure.

- Mais comment as-tu réussit à t'échapper ? demanda Ron perplexe.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit brusquement. Il répondit d'une voix dure :

- Hermione est ici ? Je dois lui parler.

* * *

_A suivre_

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce 5ème chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_**

**_N'oubliez pas de reviewer please !!!!_**

**_Le prochain chapitre serait en ligne très bientôt je pense (ça dépend encore du blocage de ma fac, la réponse demain )_**

**_Bonne soirée à toutes et à tous !_**


	6. Double explications

Voici le 6ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire ! Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs et bienvenue au nouveau ! N'hésiter pas à me laisser des commentaires ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Merci de ta review ! La reaction de Harry et Ron est au programme du prochain chapitre ! aie aie aie !

**Black-Shika** : J'avais aussi remarqué le parallélisme entre l'histoire de J.K Rowling et la seconde guerre mondiale, ce qui m'a conforté dans l'idée d'écrire une fic là-dessus

**Juliette** : Merci Juliette ! J'essaye que ma fic soit la plus originale possible !

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** et **MissAndreaParker** : Sadique moi ? Non vous rigolez !

Merci encore à **ayo**, **humphra** et **Aurélie Malfoy** qui sont des fidèles lectrices et dont les avis m'interesse beaucoup ! merci !

Et maintenant place à la lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ! hurla Lucius une fois de revenu au quartier général de la Gestapo.

Le père de Drago était dans tous ses états. Dès qu'il était rentré et avait appris la fuite de Harry, il était entré dans une colère noire. Il avait entraîné son fils dans son bureau et avait commençait à le réprimander très sévèrement.

- Je suis désolé père, marmonna Drago.

- Désolé ! Tu es désolé ? tes excuses ne me sont d'aucune aide. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- Père, je…commença le jeune homme.

- Je sais, le coupa son père. Tu es désolé. Seulement à cause de toi maintenant un dangereux terroriste s'est échappé !

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait réussit à se détacher, et quand il m'a sauté dessus, j'ai été pris par surprise.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du te trouver seul avec lui Drago. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je voulais juste que vous soyez fier de moi père, répliqua Drago.

- Bon…bien, répondit Lucius, troublé. L'essentiel c'est qu'il ne t'ait pas tué. Ce qui est plutôt étrange d'ailleurs. Ça ne ressemble pas aux terroristes d'agir ainsi.

- Courtis est différent des autres. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il n'a pas peur de nous. C'est plutôt étrange.

- Etrange ou pas, répliqua son père qui avait retrouvé toute sa froideur, nous devons le retrouver. Puisque c'est ta faute, c'est à toi de te charger de cette mission. Ne me déçois pas cette fois Drago.

- J'y veillerais père, répondit le jeune homme en amorçant une sortie.

- Drago ! Attends une minute. Où en es-tu avec le réseau de résistants que tu m'avais dit avoir infiltré ?

Drago prit son temps avant de répondre, puis ajoutant la tête baissée :

- Je suis désolé père, j'ai été aiguillé sur une fausse piste. Je me suis trompé.

Lucius hocha le visage et poursuivit, comme si la déclaration de Drago ne l'importait nullement :

- Blaise Zabini attend dans le couloir, fais le entrer quand tu sortiras.

- Bien. Au revoir père.

- Au revoir Drago.

Lucius resta silencieux un moment. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il entendit la porte claquer et se retourna. L'ami de son fils Zabini lui faisait face.

- Vous m'avez fait demander commandant ?

- Oui, asseyez-vous Zabini. Vous êtes proche de mon fils n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous sommes amis depuis des années c'est vrai, pourquoi ?

- Avez-vous remarqué un changement dans son attitude récemment ? demanda Lucius.

- Non aucun, répondit Blaise après un instant de réfléxion. Bien sur, il est tendu en ce moment, mais pas vraiment plus que les autres jours.

- Bien, bien. J'ai un service à vous demander Zabini.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais que vous suiviez mon fils, et que vous me rendiez compte de ses moindres faits et gestes, expliqua le père de Drago.

Blaise ne parut pas surpris outre mesure de la requête de Lucius Malefoy. Tout le monde savait qu'il était très protecteur avec son fils unique, et que ce dernier avait tout intérêt à lui obéir. Blaise accepta la mission de Malefoy et se leva pour sortir. Il ne servait à rien de discuter les ordres du chef de la Gestapo. Qui plus est, il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui surveille Drago plutôt qu'un autre. Qui sait dans quel guêpier s'est encore fourré Drago, se dit Blaise.

- Bien entendu, toute cette petite histoire reste entre nous n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, répondit Blaise en sortant de la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, Drago était arrivé une bonne demi-heure avant l'heure de rendez-vous, et attendait de pied ferme Hermione devant les escalier de l'entrée de la Sorbonne. C'était le lieu où ils s'étaient rencontrés et Drago espérait que cela allait lui porter chance. Il savait que leur dialogue n'allait pas être facile. Comment pourrait-t-il l'être de toute façon, mais il espérait que si ils restaient tous les deux calmes et qu'ils s'écoutaient l'un l'autre, peut-être pourraient-ils repartir sur des bases saines.

Il s'était arrêté en passant chez un fleuriste et avait choisit pour Hermione une magnifique fleur de lys. Peut-être que cela aiderait à la mettre de bonne humeur se dit-il en remontant son écharpe et le col de son manteau. Janvier touchait à sa fin et malgré le temps clair et sans nuage, un vent glacial s'insinua sous les vêtements de Drago, le faisant frissonner. Cependant il prit son mal en patiente, et attendit l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

Mais quarante minutes avaient passées après l'heure du rendez-vous, il se demandait vraiment si elle allait venir. Il était frigorifié et s'était assis sur les marches. Il essayait tant bien que mal de protéger sa fleur mais ce n'était pas une réussite et le lys montrait des signes de faiblesses évidents.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et soupira. Cette fois elle ne viendra pas. Quel idiot ! pensa-t-il. Comment avait-il pu penser une minute qu'elle viendrait. Bien sur que non, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pas après ce qui s'était passé entre eux la dernière fois. De plus, il n'était même pas sur que Harry lui ait fait passer le message. Elle ne voulait certainement plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, se releva doucement et regarda autour de lui : personne. Il soupira une seconde fois et commença à descendre les marches pour retourner à sa voiture quand une voix féminine le fit s'arrêter :

- Bonjour.

Drago se retourna aussitôt. Hermione se trouvait devant lui. Elle était emmitouflé dans son manteau, et portait un béret noir et une écharpe de la même couleur. Ses joues et son nez étaient rougis par le froid et Drago la trouvait absolument adorable. Mais elle avait l'air totalement bouleversée et perdue. Il s'avança prudemment vers elle.

- Je pensais que vous ne viendriez plus, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- J'ai longuement hésité avant de venir, répondit Hermione.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez décidé de venir finalement et je…

- Non, le coupa Hermione. Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, mes amis m'attendent et je suis juste venue pour vous remercier d'avoir sauver Harry. Merci encore. Harry est…comme un frère pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si il avait été…

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase. Elle avait les yeux emplie de larmes et préférait ne pas continuait sur cette voix. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passer ces derniers jours à ne faire que sangloter, et c'était encore pire depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Harry. Elle se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur, et ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Aller à ce rendez-vous ? Ne pas y aller ? Tout se mélanger dans sa tête. Et pourtant elle était là en face de lui. Lui qui la dévorait des yeux. Lui qui n'avait cessé de hanter ses pensées et ses rêves depuis des jours. Elle avait pris la résolution d'être ferme et de tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Ginny. Ne jamais le revoir. Donc elle ne devait pas aller à ce rendez-vous. Pourtant presque que sans s'en rendre compte elle avait attrapé son manteau, écharpe et béret et s'était précipité dehors pour se rendre à la Sorbonne, de peur qu'il ne soit déjà parti.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta :

- Bon c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Maintenant je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

- Non, s'écria Drago alors qu'elle se détournait déjà de lui. Je vous en prit, restez. Au moins quelques minutes. J'aimerais juste vous expliquer certaines choses. Ensuite, vous pourrez partir et je vous jure que je ne vous ennuierai plus jamais. Je vous en prie. Juste quelques minutes.

Le ton et les yeux suppliants de Drago eurent raison de la volonté d'Hermione et elle capitula. Elle fit face au jeune homme et attendit. Il resta silencieux et commença doucement à parler :

- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé de vous avoir menti. Bien sur, si je vous aie demandé de venir aujourd'hui ce n'est pas entièrement pour m'excuser, mais je tenais juste à le faire en premier. Si je vous aie donné rendez-vous c'était avant tout pour vous expliquer mon geste. J'ai fait cela pour plusieurs raisons. La première c'est que quand je vous aie rencontré mon père venait de me faire muter dans son service de la Gestapo, contre mon gré bien sur, et qu'il m'avait envoyer sermonner le doyen de la Sorbonne et aussi récolter des informations sur les réseaux de résistance qui séviraient dans cette université. Le nom de mon père étant trop connu, je ne pouvais décemment pas l'utiliser tel quel, alors j'ai décidé de le changer un peu. Ensuite, eh bien ensuite j'ai été pris au piège. Je voulais me montrer honnête avec vous, mais…Mais je voulais aussi que vous n'ayez pas peur de moi, à cause de mon père.

Hermione gardait le silence et l'écoutait très attentivement, captivé et à la fois horrifié par ses révélations. Drago baissa le regard et continua :

- Ensuite, j'ai appris que Harry que vous m'aviez présenté était le leader d'un groupe de résistant. Et j'ai été tellement déçu. Je voulais que vous m'appréciiez pour ce que je suis, pas pour mon nom. Alors quand j'ai su à propos de Harry, et que j'ai vu votre réaction quand je vous aie invité à dîner, alors j'ai cru que vous aussi faisiez parti de la résistance et que votre mission consister à me séduire pour obtenir des informations, dit Drago d'un ton amer.

La jeune femme tiqua. Ainsi il avait vu clair dans son jeu depuis le début. Son visage perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait mais elle n'osa pas pour autant l'interrompre et préféra le laisser finir.

- Je voulais tellement être plus qu'une simple mission pour vous et quand j'ai cru que vous vous serviez de moi alors j'ai décidé vous le faire payer. Je voulais voir jusqu'où vous étiez capable d'aller. C'est pour cela que je vous aie invité dans un restaurant bourré d'allemand. Ensuite, je voulais vous faire arrêter vous et vos amis résistants, juste parce que mon orgueil était blessé. J'avais tellement honte de m'être laisser prendre au piège par vous que la vengeance était la seule chose que j'avais en tête. Bien sur, quand j'ai vu votre réaction à l'insulte de votre ami dans le restaurant, et ensuite quand vous vous êtes enfuit dans le parc j'ai comprit que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne. Mais c'était trop tard n'est-ce pas ?

Drago releva la tête et rencontra le regard perdu d'Hermione. Il décida d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées. Il était sur que, de toute façon, c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

- Je sais qu'il n'y a rien qui pourra excuser ce que j'ai fait. Je suis impardonnable mais je voulais seulement vous expliquer toute l'histoire, et aussi vous dire que vous me plaisez….énormément, ajouta Drago en souriant timidement. Mais je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir à mon égard et je peux vous promettre que plus jamais vous n'entendrez parler de moi. Adieu Hermione.

Il regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme et fit demi-tour. Il était presque arrivé en bas des escaliers quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione l'appeler. Il se retourna et s'arrêta. Hermione descendit à son tour les marches et se retrouva face à lui. Elle était blême et paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. C'était à son tour de lui dévoiler la vérité maintenant, se dit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Drago. Il avait eut le courage de tout lui dire, aussi se devait-elle de se montrer honnête avec lui.

- Vous aviez raison à mon sujet, commença-t-elle en faisant de tout son possible pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. Je fais bien partie du mouvement de résistance Libération.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de blêmir. Il voulut poser une question mais Hermione leva sa main pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Non, je vous en pris. Laissez moi finir. Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait, dit Hermione. Oui, je suis une résistante ou plutot une terroriste comme vous aimez nous appeler. Et j'en étais fière jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. Mon vrai nom n'est pas Hermione Martin, mais Hermione Granger. Mes parents ne sont pas partis en Normandie depuis quelques mois, en réalité ça va faire plus de trois maintenant que je ne les aie pas vu. Ils sont partis en emmenant mes frères et sœurs en Suisse avant que la guerre n'éclate. Nous sommes des immigrés polonais et notre peuple est considéré comme une sous race par Hitler. Ils savaient que si ils restaient, ils seraient les premiers à être l'objet de persécutions. Ils m'ont demandé de m'enfuir avec eux. J'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas fuir devant ceux qui considèrent que mon sang est inférieur au leur.

Hermione releva bravement la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Drago. Elle n'avait plus peur désormais. Oser enfin dire la vérité à quelqu'un semblait la libérer d'un poids qu'elle portait depuis trop longtemps. Elle attendit en vain une réponse du jeune homme. Celui-ci était complètement abasourdi et la regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

- Et pour en terminer avec toute cette histoire, continua Hermione, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé moi aussi pour t'avoir menti. Quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois, je ne savais pas qui tu étais. C'est quand Harry m'a dit ton véritable nom que j'ai comprit que tu allais jouer un rôle plus important dans ma vie que je ne l'aurai cru. Ensuite Harry m'a proposé cette mission, et j'ai accepté. J'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais aider des gens. Cependant, je me suis vite rendu compte que vous n'étiez pas du tout celui qui je pensais et…et je ne pouvais pas nier non plus les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour vous. Je vous aime beaucoup Drago. C'est pourquoi dans les jardins le soir après notre dîner je suis partie. C'était trop dur de faire semblant. Parce que pour moi aussi je voulais que vous ne soyez pas qu'une mission. Alors voilà, je suis désolé mais il valait mieux que vous connaissiez toute la vérité sur mon compte. Maintenant je suppose que vous devez me haïr et que vous allez sûrement me dénoncer et me faire arrêter, mais ça m'est égal. C'était trop dur de porter ce poids sur la conscience.

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement de parler et toute la tension qui flottait entre eux monta encore d'un cran. Ils fixaient tous deux sans dire un mot. Hermione aurait donné n'importe pour savoir ce que pensait Drago. Elle n'aimait pas son silence. Elle aurait préféré qu'il hurle, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il réagisse. Tout mais pas ce silence. Alors elle attendit. Elle essayait de déchiffrer les différentes émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Drago, sans succès. Cet homme est une énigme, se dit Hermione en répriment un sanglot.

Alors qu'elle avait perdu presque tout espoir que les choses puissent s'arranger entre eux, un large sourire illumina le visage et il tendit sa main vers elle :

- Drago Malefoy, ravi de te faire ta connaissance, dit le jeune allemand d'un ton enjoué en tendant sa main à Hermione.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en comprenant que Drago voulait tout recommencer à zéro et se surprit à rire en mettant sa main dans celle de Drago.

- Hermione Granger, enchantée, répondit-elle.

Drago emprisonna la main de Hermione dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser lèger avant de poursuivre.

- Bon alors maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu vas enfin pouvoir tenir ta promesse. Allons visiter Paris ! s'écria-t-il.

Hermione et lui éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'homme au costume kaki qui les observait de l'autre côté de la rue. Blaise secoua la tête et murmura :

- Mon Dieu Drago, qu'as-tu fait ?

* * *

_Alors ce sixième chapitre ? qu'en pensez-vous ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience avant de publier le prochain chapitre !_

_Bizzz à tous ! Bonne soirée et bon week-end !_


	7. Visite de Paris

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus vite mais la fac a repris (eh oui, le blocage ne pouvait pas durer éternellement ) Bref ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ! Bizz à tous !_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : La réaction de Blaise dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

**MiladyMoOn** : contente de te revoir reviewer ! Laisse moi ta review (comme d'hab ) sur ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira aussi !

**MissAndreaParker** et **Humphra** : Noooon ! Je ne suis pas sadique Enfin juste un petit peu !

**Lola** : merci beaucoup pour ton assiduité à lire mes chap et à reviewer ! Une grosse biz pour toi !

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Blaise regarda son ami et sa compagne s'éloigner. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il traversa rapidement la rue, sans prendre le temps de regarder autour de lui, et coura vers le jeune couple. Il héla Drago qui se retourna brusquement à l'entente de son prénom. Dès qu'il aperçu Blaise, Drago perdit aussitôt son sourire et ses yeux se voilèrent.

- Bonjour Drago, dit le jeune Zabini en se plaçant devant le couple.

- Bonjour Blaise, répondit Drago d'un ton froid.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil perplexe et inquiet à Drago. Elle avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme en uniforme allemand qui se trouvait devant elle, n'avait pas l'air commode. Drago serra encore plus fort la main d'Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis de longues minutes.

- Je passais par là, et je t'ai vu de l'autre côté de la rue alors voilà ! Je voulais juste te dire bonjour et te parler un instant, en privé, ajouta Blaise en désignant d'un signe de tête Hermione qui le regardait droit dans les yeux.

La jeune femme comprit aussitôt l'allusion et dit à Drago en libérant sa main :

- Je dois aller rendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque de l'université. On se retrouve là bas dans quelques minutes ?

- Très bien, je n'en n'aie pas pour longtemps de toute façon, répondit Drago en fixant d'un ton nord son ami.

Hermione salua brièvement Blaise et se dirigea de nouveau vers l'université et s'y engouffra, troublée. Drago, rouge de colère, hurla après Blaise qui restait lui stoïque :

- Bon Dieu Blaise, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question Drago, répondit Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette fille.

- Ça ne te regarde pas Blaise. Et je te prierais de nous laisser tranquille à l'avenir.

- Oh que si ça me regarde Drago, soupira Blaise. Mais crois-moi je préférais ne rien savoir du tout.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le jeune homme blond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ton père, expliqua l'ami de Drago, il trouve que tu as un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps, et il m'a demandé de te suivre pour savoir ce qui se passe.

- C'est pas vrai ! hurla Drago. De quoi se mêle-t-il celui-là !

- Il se fait du souci pour toi.

- Mon père se fait du souci pour sa position sociale, répliqua vertement Drago. C'est la seule chose qui l'intéresse.

- Peut-être, répondit Blaise. Toujours est-il que tu es dans le pétrin maintenant.

- Attend une minute, dit Drago inquiet, tu n'as pas l'intention de lui en parler n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

- Ecoute Drago, si jamais il découvre que je lui aie menti, dieu seul sait ce qu'il me fera. Tu sais de quoi il est capable Drago !

- Justement Blaise, si jamais mon père apprend que je vois une française, qui plus est, une française qui fréquente l'université de la Sorbonne, tu sais qu'il va s'en prendre à elle.

- Tu tiens tellement à cette petite française alors ? demanda Blaise.

- Elle est juste…différente des autres femmes que j'ai fréquenté. Et je ne veux pas risquer qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Promets moi que tu ne diras rien à mon père Blaise.

- Drago, je ne peux pas…

- S'il te plait. C'est le seul service que je ne t'ai jamais demandé. Blaise !

- Très bien, soupira Blaise, j'essayerai de lui cacher le plus longtemps possible, mais je ne te garantis rien.

- Merci, murmura Drago. Merci beaucoup. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que cela représente pour moi.

- Oh je m'en doute, cela faisait des mois que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire. Cette fille doit vraiment être exceptionnelle, dit Blaise en souriant.

- Elle l'est, répondit Drago en souriant. Et d'ailleurs, elle m'attend.

- Vas la rejoindre, dit Blaise en serrant la main de son ami. Et surtout fais attention à toi. Honnêtement je doute que je puisse tenir ton père à distance pendant bien longtemps.

- Je sais, soupire Drago, mais je vais trouver une solution.

Drago serra une dernière fois la main de son ami et courut en direction de l'université, pressé de retrouver Hermione. Blaise quand à lui, resta pensif un bon moment. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien inventer pour couvrir les petites escapades de Drago. une chose est sure, se dit-il en se mettant en route vers le quartier général de la Gestapo, cette histoire va mal finir.

Drago retrouva Hermione devant l'entrée. Elle avait l'air inquiet et tendue.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant arrivée.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il. Tout va bien. On va déjeuner ?

- Bien sur, je suis morte de faim, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Hermione et Drago s'en allèrent souriant vers le quartier Saint-Germain. Quartier qu'Hermione affectionnait tout particulièrement. Ils déjeunèrent dans une petite brasserie. Malgré le fait qu'elle passait un bon moment avec Drago, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que dirait ces amis quand ils sauront la vérité. Elle chassa ses idées noires de son esprit et reprit sa conversation avec son compagnon :

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux visiter cet après-midi ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

- Je te laisse choisir, répondit Drago en souriant. Je te l'ai dit, je ne connais quasiment rien de Paris. Toi, par exemple, quel est l'endroit que tu rêverais de visiter ?

- Sans aucun doute, le château de Versailles, répondit Hermione. Ce château me fait rêver depuis des années. Et pas seulement le château mais aussi tout le domaine. On dit que c'est absolument magnifique.

- Tu n'y as jamais été ?

- Je l'ai aperçu de loin. Mais le château et le domaine n'ont jamais été ouverts aux publics et maintenant les allemands ont envahi les lieux. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas tout saccagé, soupira Hermione.

- Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, répondit Drago une lueur de colère brillant dans ses yeux.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi le musée du Louvres a été pillé et que les plus belles œuvres d'art ont été envoyé à Berlin comme prises de guerre ? répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, soupira Drago, sentant qu'il s'engageait dans une conversation dangereuse.

- En effet, je ne comprends pas, s'écria Hermione.

Elle était en colère, et elle savait que cela risquait de tout gâcher mais elle avait vu trop d'atrocités ces dernières années pour faire comme si elle était insensible à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- Je ne comprends comment des hommes et des femmes qui sont en tout point semblable à moi, peuvent se permettent de me juger, d'envahir mon pays, restreindre mes libertés, et tuer mes amis.

- C'est un petit peu plus compliqué que cela, marmonna Drago.

- Tu crois ? Vous vous croyez tous supérieur à nous. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment ton ami me regarder tout à l'heure ? demanda Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit Drago en reprenant de l'aplomb. Blaise est venu me parler pour m'aider. Mon père me fait suivre.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione qui se calma un moment.

- Il trouve que j'ai un comportement bizarre en ce moment. Alors il a demandé à mon ami Blaise de surveiller et de lui rapporter mes moindres faits et gestes. Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à être tout le temps surveillée, expliqua Drago.

La colère d'Hermione retomba aussitôt. Elle se sentait coupable et complètement ridicule. Elle savait que Drago était différent de tous les autres allemands qu'elle avait rencontrés mais elle avait tellement peur d'être déçu et de souffrir qu'elle l'avait agressée sans raison.

- Drago, je suis vraiment désolé. Je…

- Non, je t'en prie, Hermione, n'ajoute rien, la coupa Drago. Je sais que les préjugés sont durs à combattre, de ton côté comme du mien. Mais j'aimerais juste que quand on est ensemble, on les mettre de côtés…

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Hermione en souriant de nouveau. Enfin tout ça ne nous dit pas où nous allons aller. J'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis pas sur que cela te plaise.

- Dis toujours, répondit Drago.

- Non, je préfère te faire une surprise, dit Hermione en riant. Tu as fini de manger ? on peut y aller ?

Hermione poussa presque Drago vers la sortie et l'entraîna dans les rues de Paris. Heureusement l'endroit où elle voulait emmener Drago n'était pas très loin. Ils y arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Avant de tourner pour arriver face au monument qu'elle voulait faire découvrir à son compagnon Hermione s'arrêta. Elle se posta derrière lui en lui précisant de ne pas bouger, et mis ses deux mains devant les yeux du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne disait rien. Il était trop heureux de ce contact et surtout de sentir le parfum d'Hermione lui chatouiller le nez et son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je suppose que tu as déjà vu ce monument au moins une fois à Paris mais je veux que tu le regardes comme si c'était la première fois que tu le voyais, d'accord ?

- Je le ferais, promit-il.

Hermione se mit alors à le guider et ce drôle de couple parcourut quelques mètres avant que la jeune femme ne s'arrête.

- Maintenant tu peux ouvrir les yeux, chuchota-t-elle en retirant ses mains.

Drago obéi aussitôt et observa l'horizon. Il reconnut aussitôt l'endroit. Il était passé quelques fois devant sans jamais s'attarder. C'était le panthéon de Paris, que les allemands contrôlaient bien sur, mais dont les visites étaient toujours tolérées. Et Hermione avait raison, c'était la première fois qu'il l'observait réellement et ce monument avait quelque chose de majestueux. Son architecture savamment étudiée, son histoire, sa résistance, tout lui semblait imposant chez ce Panthéon.

Soudain la voix d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensées.

- J'ai toujours adoré cet endroit. C'est un des plus beaux monuments de Paris je trouve, dit-elle en contemplant l'édifice.

- On peut rentrer à l'intérieur ? demanda Drago.

- J'espère, répondit Hermione en lui prenant la main et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Comme l'avait dit Hermione, l'entrée était toujours possible en particulier pour un officier allemand, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Drago eut le souffle coupé en s'avançant un peu plus à l'intérieur de l'endroit. Il se trouvait dans une gigantesque salle, aux dimensions extraordinaires et dont le plafond semblait se trouvait à des kilomètres du sol.

- C'est grandiose ! s'écria Drago.

- N'est-ce pas ! J'adore cette pièce. On dirait une salle de bal, répondit Hermione d'un ton rêveur.

Drago sourit et s'avança vers la jeune femme et s'inclina devant elle :

- Mademoiselle, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

- Tu es complètement fou, répondit Hermione en riant. Que vont dire les gens ?

- On s'en fiche, répondit Drago en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il fit valser une Hermione hilare, tout en chantonnant une valse, sous le regard curieux et intrigué de toutes les personnes présentes à l'intérieur du monument. Au bout de quelques minutes, épuisés, ils se séparèrent, et décidèrent de reprendre leur souffle tout en visitant la crypte.

Une heure après, ils remontèrent, en grande discussion, et Hermione amorça un virage vers la sortie quand Drago l'arrêta :

- On ne peut pas monter dans le dôme ? demanda-t-il désireux de prolonger sa visite magique avec la jeune femme.

- Eh bien oui, répondit Hermione en hésitant. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda doucement Drago.

- C'est-à-dire que je n'aime pas trop les hauteurs, expliqua Hermione en rougissant.

- Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago. Je te promets que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Hermione hésita un moment, puis attrapa la main que lui tendait Drago et le suivit dans l'étroit escalier qui les mènerait au sommet du Panthéon. Hermione tremblait comme une feuille et essayait à tout prix de ne pas regarder en dessous de ses pieds. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au sommet et aussitôt sa peur s'envola quand elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait une vue absolument imprenable sur Paris.

Elle s'avança vers la corniche et s'y adossa. Drago s'avança à son tour et se tint à côté de la jeune femme.

- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en levant le regard vers le jeune homme.

- Magnifique, répéta Drago en levant sa main pour caresser la joue d'Hermione.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser. Drago serra si fort Hermione dans ses bras qu'elle dut s'écarter de lui un instant.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. C'est juste que…

- Je sais Drago, répondit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais je ne m'enfuirais pas cette fois. Je te le promets.

Tout en disant cela, la jeune française passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser. Et Hermione avait dit vrai, cette fois, elle ne partit pas en courant et resta dans ses bras à l'embrasser pendant ce qu'il leur parut durer des heures.

* * *

Blaise était dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy. Et il était nerveux. Il essayait de le cacher mais il était sur que le père de Drago l'avait remarqué lui aussi.

-Alors Zabini, qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre ?

- Eh bien, monsieur, votre fils va tout à fait bien. Il essaye juste de faire en sorte que vous soyez fier de lui.

- Je vois, je vois, répondit Lucius en s'asseyant à son bureau. Bien Blaise, je vous relève de vos fonctions en ce qui concerne la surveillance de Drago. par contre, je vais vous confier une autre mission. J'aimerais que vous partiez tout de suite en Allemagne et que vous portiez ces deux lettres à ma femme et à la fiancée de Drago.

Blaise tiqua brusquement. Qu'est-ce que le père de Drago mijotait ? Il prit néanmoins les deux lettres et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Au fait Zabini, au retour vous prendrez bien soin qu'il n'arrive rien à ma femme et ma future belle-fille.

- Parce que je dois les conduire à Paris ? balbutia Blaise.

- Bien sur. Ma femme doit regler quelques affaires à Berlin mais ça ne devrait pas être long. Et puis elle a toujours dit qu'elle adorerait célébrer le mariage de Drago à Paris. C'est l'occasion rêvée, ajouta Lucius. Eh bien sur, vous partez tout de suite, sans en parler à mon fils, ça sera une surprise.

- Et quelle surprise! marmonna Blaise en sortant de la pièce.

Les ennuis commencent, pensa-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la voiture qui devait le conduire à la gare.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé et encore pardon pour le retard !_

_J'attends vos reviews et vous souhaite une excellente semaine à tous !_

_P.S : J'espère vous avoir donné envie d'aller visiter le panthéon qui est une vraie merveille. Vraiment il faut y aller au moins une fois dans sa vie !_


	8. Revélations

Voici le 8ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Humphra** : Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que tu vas aimez la suite, et ne t'avise pas de faire comme dix mille et de dire que je suis sadique

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : Merci beaucoup pour ton assiduité à ma fic et aux reviews ! J'adore lire tes commentaires !

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : oui je mets des bâtons dans les roues de ces deux jeunes gens, mais sinon ça ne serait pas marrant !

**MissAndreaParker** : ah ma dix mille adoré ! J'adore tes reviews ! Continue comme ça, tu sais combien ça compte pour moi !

**Black-Shika** : moi non plus je n'aime pas Lucius !

**MiladyMoOn** : J'espère que la suite te plaira et je suis contente de t'avoir donné envie d'aller visiter le panthéon ! C'est vraiment magnifique, je conseille à tous d'aller le voir au moins une fois dans sa vie !

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Hermione était assise à sa table de travail dans la bibliothèque comme tous les jours. Mais au lieu de travailler, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle rêvait éveillée. Elle rêvait à un beau militaire blond qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Sept semaines pour être exacte depuis leur baiser du haut du panthéon. Et depuis Hermione ne touchait plus terre. Elle était sur un petit nuage et espérait ne jamais en redescendre. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de ces actes. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle était heureuse. Soudain une voix la sortit de sa torpeur, elle releva aussitôt le visage et perdit son sourire.

- Hermione ?

- Oh Harry, c'est toi !

- Bien sur que oui, répondit-il en souriant. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non, non, répondit trop hâtivement Hermione en se levant brusquement.

- Bien, dit Harry d'un air soupçonneux. Dépêchons nous, je n'aime pas traîner par ici, les allemands ont renforcé les contrôles autour de la Sorbonne, et je suis devenu le suspect numéro un de Paris depuis mon évasion alors…

- Je sais, marmonna Hermione en se hâtant vers la sortie.

La jeune femme le suivit sans broncher. Elle avait caché sa relation avec Drago à ses amis, et cela lui pesait de plus en plus. Elle avait donc décidé de tout leur avouer mais avait une peur de bleue de leur réaction. Surtout de celle de Ron, qui était bien trop protecteur envers elle. Seule Ginny était au courant, et n'avait rien dit. Elle connaissait le caractère d'Hermione et savait qu'elle ne se serait jamais lancer dans une telle relation sans y avoir mûrement réfléchit.

Harry et Hermione arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée principale et allait sortir quand ils virent s'avancer devant eux leur ami Ron, qui les stoppa d'un geste.

- Les Allemands gardent la rue des deux côtés et contrôlent l'identité de toutes les personnes qu'ils croisent dans la rue, dit Ron d'un ton grave. La sortie est bouchée, on ne peut plus sortir.

- Eh merde, marmonna Harry en se reculant.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait pas du sortir, dit Ron à Harry.

- Il fallait bien aller chercher Hermione, répondit ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune femme qui commence à s'inquiéter.

- Ma famille a été déclarée terroriste par les allemands, expliqua Ron.

- Ron, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, dit Hermione

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais maintenant que nous avons été déclarés hors la loi, on nous traque.

- Tout la famille de Ron a été évacué chez l'une de leur tante. Ils seront en sécurité là-bas.

- Et Ginny ? demanda Hermione angoissée.

- Elle a refusé de partir, soupira Ron. Nous avons tous essayé pour la faire changer d'avis mais elle est bornée, tu la connais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment mais il y a quelque chose de changer chez elle.

Cette fois Hermione ne répondit rien, son amie lui avait confié il y a de cela quelques jours, cette grande nouvelle qui allait bouleverser sa vie et lui avait fait promettre de rien dire, aussi Hermione garda le silence.

- Par où vas-t-on pouvoir sortir alors ? demanda Ron.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry. Mais sûrement pas par ce côté en tout cas. Hermione, toi qui vient ici tous les jours, il doit bien y avoir d'autre sorties non ?

- Bien sur, mais si celle-ci est surveillée, les autres le seront aussi, répondit-elle en réfléchissant en même temps.

- Je vous conseille de passer par le sous-sol de la bibliothèque, déclara soudainement une voix derrière eux. Il existe une petite porte dérobée caché derrière des étagères qui donne sur une petite rue déserte la plupart du temps. Vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème pour vous échapper.

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent et Hermione sourit en reconnaissant le recteur de l'université, un vieil homme qu'elle adorait. Elle le remercia et entraîna ses deux amis, visiblement surpris par l'apparition surprise du recteur vers la bibliothèque.

- Oh et bien sur, pas un mot de tout ceci à quiconque n'est-ce pas ? dit malicieusement le directeur de la Sorbonne en s'éloignant d'eux.

Hermione les guida et suivant les indications qu'on lui avait donné, ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte dérobée et sortirent rapidement de l'université. Arrivé à l'air frais, Harry et Ron prirent les choses en main et conduisirent Hermione à l'appartement de Ginny, qu'ils habitaient tous désormais. Cette dernière vint leur ouvrir, et dès qu'il vit Harry lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux. Observant ce spectacle, Ginny serrant Harry au point de presque l'étouffer, Ron se pencha vers Hermione et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Elle fait ça à chaque fois qu'elle voit Harry. Quand je te disais qu'elle était bizarre en ce moment, je ne plaisantais pas.

Hermione pouffa et suivit les autres dans l'appartement et entra dans le salon où deux personnes étaient déjà installées. La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant Neville et son amie Luna. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt et vint se placer devant elle. il planta son regard gêné dans le sien et dit presque aussitôt :

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai osé te dire Hermione. Je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave Neville, je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir. Luna m'a parlé de tes parents, répondit Hermione.

- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui, dit Neville en se tournant vers Harry et Ron. J'avais pensé que mon réseau de résistance pourrait s'allier à celui de Harry. Ainsi nous serions plus unis, mieux organisés et donc plus efficaces et fort.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre choses que de la guerre ? demanda Ginny en se blottissant dans les bras de Harry. Ça fait des mois qu'on ne t'a pas vu Neville et puisque vous allez tous habité ici, vous aurez tout le temps de discuter de cela plus tard.

- Très bien, répondit Ron. Si ça peut te faire plaisir petite sœur adorée.

Ginny jeta un regard moqueur à son frère qui continuait sur sa lancée :

- Tien au fait Neville, pourquoi tu t'es excusé auprès d'Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce n'était rien, répondit rapidement Hermione espérant coupé court assez rapidement à la conversation.

- Si si vraiment, j'ai dépassé les bornes, dit Neville en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. Mais en te voyant manger avec cet allemand, et surtout après quand je suis sortit pour rentrer chez moi et que je t'ai vu l'embrasser dans les jardins, j'étais vraiment hors de moi. Je ne savais pas qu'en fait c'était une mission pour la résistance.

Quand Neville eut fini sa tirade, un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce. Hermione avait baissé la tête et n'osait pas la relever de peur de rencontrer le regard réprobateur de ses amis. Elle leur certifié qu'elle n'avait rien fait avec Drago et qu'elle abandonnait la mission car elle ne sentait pas capable d'aller au bout, mais maintenant que sa supercherie venait d'être révélée, elle s'attendait au pire.

- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Ron d'une voix bien trop calme au goût de la jeune femme.

- Ron, s'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas, commença Hermione.

- Oh mais je suis parfaitement calme, répondit-il. Je veux juste que tu me dises si ce que dit Neville est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, soupira Hermione.

- Comment as-tu osé nous mentir ! explosa-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

- Je n'ai pas menti, j'ai juste omis de vous dire certaines choses, dit-elle mal-à-l'aise.

- Ron, calme-toi, dit Harry en faisait signe à son meilleur ami de s'asseoir. Hermione tu nous as dit que tu n'avais plus eu de contact avec lui depuis la fois où tu l'as remercié pour m'avoir fait évader. Est-ce que tu nous as menti aussi pour ça ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, mais…balbutia Hermione les larmes au yeux.

- Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas croyable cette histoire ! la coupa Ron. Comment peux-tu osé sortir avec cet allemand Hermione ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

- Il est différent des autres. Il est gentil, doux, attentionné et…

- Un allemand reste un allemand, déclara Neville d'un ton dur. Sans oublier que nous sommes en guerre et que tu fais partie de la résistance. Combien de temps crois-tu que tu vas réussir à le lui cacher ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai pas réfléchis avant de me lancer dans cette histoire ? Je sais ce que je fais. Et je suis heureuse. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ?

- Pas avec un allemand, pas avec cet allemand. Hermione, c'est le fils du chef de la Gestapo, déclara Ron, qui s'était quelque peu calmé. Neville a raison, il ne mettra pas longtemps avant de découvrir la vérité à ton sujet et là…

- Il le sait déjà, dit Hermione en baissant la tête, rouge de honte.

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

- Il sait déjà que je fais partie de la résistance. Je lui aie déjà tout avouer.

- Ça c'est le bouquet, s'écria Ron en se cachant la tête dans ses mains.

Plus personne ne parla pendant un moment, et Hermione se rassit dans son fauteuil. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Elle savait que ses amis n'allaient pas bien le prendre, mais là, c'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Soudain Harry prit la parole et demanda d'une voix froide, que d'ordinaire il n'utilisait jamais avec elle :

- J'ai besoin de savoir Hermione. Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre toi et ce Drago Malefoy ?

- Je…balbutia Hermione en fixant toujours le bout de ses chaussures. Je crois…que je suis amoureuse de lui.

Hermione releva vivement la tête quand elle entendit Ron se lever brusquement. Elle le vit traverser la pièce en courant presque. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et comprit qu'il venait de quitter l'appartement.

* * *

Drago était dans le bureau de son père. Il fulminait littéralement de rage. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de son ami Blaise après plus d'un mois d'absence. Cette lettre lui avait était remise par un autre officier allemand, ce qui avait tout d'abord surpris Drago, mais comme l'expliquait Blaise dans sa missive, son père surveillait et filtrer son courrier et il n'avait pas eu d'autre solution que celle-ci pour lui expliquer les causes de son départ. Drago était entré dans une colère noire quand il avait appris ce que son père projetait de faire et s'était aussitôt rendu dans son bureau, la lettre encore serrée dans sa main.

- Comment avez-vous osé ?! hurla-t-il en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Son père était en réunion avec deux autres officiers mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner et il resta planté devant le bureau de son père jusqu'à ce que celui-ci renvoie les officiers.

- Toi comment ose-tu interrompre ma réunion et d'une façon aussi impoli qui plus est ! s'écria Lucius en se levant à son tour.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti que vous faisiez venir ma mère et Pansy à Paris ? demanda Drago sans prélude.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Répondez-moi !

- Tout d'abord mon fils, je te prierais de te montrer plus poli envers moi à l'avenir. Quand à la venue de ta mère et de Pansy, je voulais simplement te faire une surprise.

- Vous mentez !

- Non, j'ai juste pensé que tes fiançailles duraient depuis un peu trop longtemps et que nous devrions célébrer le mariage dans les plus bref délais, expliqua Lucius en gardant tout son calme.

- Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que je ne souhaite pas me marier dans l'immédiat, déclara Drago.

- Je t'en pris Drago. Cesse un peu d'essayer de me tromper. Je suis parfaitement au courant pour ta petite amie française.

Cette réplique coupa momentanément le souffle à Drago et son père en profita pour continuer :

- D'après mes informateurs, elle serait très belle. Ils n'ont pas encore réussit à connaître son nom ; mais ce n'est qu'une question de jour maintenant avant que je ne connaissance l'identité de ta petite putain française.

- Je vous interdis de l'appeler ainsi, hurla Drago en se redressant un peu plus.

- Pour qui te prends-tu pour me donner des ordres ? s'écria son père en élevant la voix. N'oublie pas qui tu es Drago. Je ne permettrais jamais que mon fils se compromette avec ce genre de catin.

Lucius s'assit à sa table de travail et d'un geste il désigna la porte :

- Si tu viens bien m'excuser maintenant Drago. j'ai du travail à terminer.

- Eh bien moi, je n'en n'aie pas fini avec vous père, répondit le jeune homme. Je n'épouserais pas Pansy.

- Tu le feras. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à cette pauvre petite française innocente n'est-ce pas Drago ? demanda Lucius d'une voix doucereuse.

Drago se retourna brusquement et de rage abattit son poing sur le bureau de son père. La confiance en soi de Lucius commença à vaciller. Il n'avait jamais son fils dans un tel état.

- Si jamais vous osez ne serait-ce que la toucher, je vous jure que ça sera la dernière chose que vous ferez, dit Drago en serrant les dents.

- C'est une menace ?

- Oh oui, répondit Drago en se précipitant vers la sortie.

* * *

Après le départ de Ron, Harry et Neville, bientôt suivi de Luna partirent à la recherche du jeune Weasley. Il n'est pas prudent en ces temps troublés de se promener seul dans Paris, surtout après le couvre-feu imposé par les autorités allemandes.

Hermione était restée avec Ginny dans le salon de l'appartement.

- ça va aller ? demanda Ginny en apportant une tasse de thé à Hermione.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu devrais plutôt te faire du souci pour Ron. Je n'aime pas le savoir dehors à cette heure.

- Moi non plus mais il va se calmer. Mais c'est vrai que si tu leur avais dit la vérité, on aura pu éviter tout ça.

- Je sais. Mais là-dessus tu n'as pas de reproches à me faire, répondit Hermione. Quand est-ce que tu as l'intention de dire à Harry que tu es enceinte Ginny ?

Ginny soupira et s'écarta un peu de son amie. Elle s'assit dans un autre fauteuil qui faisait face à celui d'Hermione.

- Tu ne comprends pas, répondit la jeune sœur de Ron. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et si jamais il apprend que je suis enceinte, il insistera pour que je passe la ligne de démarcation. Et je ne veux pas le quitter. Pas en ce moment.

- Ça marchera peut-être quelques mois, mais tu ne pourras pas lui cacher bien longtemps Ginny.

- Je sais, soupira cette dernière.

Hermione hocha la tête et se tut. Elle savait que Ginny avait raison, et que si jamais Harry venait à apprendre la nouvelle, son amie serait immédiatement envoyée dans le Sud.

Soudain des coups violents se firent entendre. Ginny releva le visage paniqué. Ce n'était pas le genre des garçons de frapper de cette façon. Hermione se releva et lui dit, tentant de l'apaiser :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais.

Elle se posta derrière la porte, respira à fond et l'ouvrit calmement. Elle blêmit aussitôt quand elle vit deux officiers de la Gestapo devant elle. Ils la bousculèrent et entrèrent, sans lui adresser la parole. Ils se rendirent dans le salon et se postèrent devant Ginny, qui paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Vous êtes Ginny Weasley ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Vous devez faire erreur, répondit la jeune femme. Mon nom est Ginny Carceau. Pas Weasley.

- Mais bien sur, répondit l'autre allemand. Ralf arrête-là.

Le second officier s'approcha de Ginny et commença à lui ligoter les mains. Hermione courut vers eux et tira le bras du soldat.

- Lâchez-là voyons ! Puisqu'elle vous dit qu'elle ne s'appelle pas comme ça ! Espèce de brutes.

Hermione continua d'essaya de dégager Ginny, sans prendre garde à l'autre officier qui s'avançait vers elle. Il l'attrapa et essaya de l'éloigner de son ami. Elle se débattit et hurla comme une forcenée. Ginny aussi essayait de s'échapper, mais seulement n'eut d'autre conséquences que d'énerver encore plus des deux SS. L'un deux agrippa brusquement Hermione et la giffla si fort qu'elle tomba à terre. Ginny s'agenouilla aussitôt vers elle.

- Petite idiotes ! s'écria l'un des officiers. Tout aurait pu se passait beaucoup plus calmement.

L'autre allemand ramassa Ginny et lui ligota les mains pendant qu'Hermione se relevait. Dès qu'elle vit la position de son amie elle se précipita vers elle, mais le second officier l'arrêta, la retourna lui broyant les os de ses poignets à l'occasion et la menotta à son tour.

- Je ne voulais pas vous arrêtez, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissez le choix, dit-il en la plaçant à côté de Ginny.

- On les emmène où ? demanda l'autre homme.

- A la commandant tour, répondit le SS. Le commandant Malefoy se fera une joie de les interroger.

A suivre…..

* * *

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne semaine !_

_Bizzz_


	9. Coeur brisé

_Voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'aimerais tout vous remercier, vous qui lisez ma fic et aussi ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire ! Merci à vous tous ! Joyeuses fêtes à vous tous et toutes !_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Pansy au buché !

**MissAndreaParker** : ah ma dix mille ! Pourquoi tu continues de dire que je suis sadique ?

**MiladyMoOn** : Une fausse couche ? Non je ne tuerai jamais un bébé dans une de mes fics

**Black-Shika **: Du suspense ? j'adore ça !

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Contente que ma fic te prenne autant !

**Humphra** : Nénéonore voici ta suite !

**monny31** : Merci pour tout tes compliments ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !

**guymiokis** : Contente de te compter enfin parmi mes lectrices

**Lili.Draco.Malfoy** : Je suis ravie te de compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Harry, Neville, Ron et Luna arrivèrent devant l'immeuble qu'ils habitaient. Ils avaient marchés pendant des heures et le plus jeune des Weasley s'était finalement calmé. Et sur les conseils de ses amis, il avait décidé d'aller s'excuser auprès d'Hermione, après tout lui avait dit Luna, on ne choisit pas qui l'on va aimer.

Alors qu'il arrivait à quelques mètres de l'entrée, ils entendirent une voiture allemande, qui était garée devant l'immeuble, démarrer en trombe. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur et se tinrent, immobiles, jusqu'à qu'elle ait disparu au détour d'une route.

Sans même prendre le temps de se demander si il restait encore des allemands à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils se précipitèrent tous inquiet dans l'entrée. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de leur appartement qui était grande ouverte. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous net devant celle-ci. Luna, le visage encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire dit :

- Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, suivit de Ron. Neville et Luna les suivirent. Ils entendirent les cris de Harry qui appelait désespérément Ginny. N'obtenant pas de réponse, ils firent le tour de l'appartement. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon.

- Les meubles ont été bougés et l'appartement a été fouillé, dit Neville.

- Peut-être qu'elles ont réussit à s'enfuir, tenta Luna.

Tous gardèrent le silence. Soudain Ron quitta la pièce en courrant. Il ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, le visage fermé.

- Les voisins m'ont dit que deux SS sont venus ici, et qu'ils ont emmenés Ginny et Hermione à la commandant tour, dit-il d'un ton las.

- Je vais les chercher, annonça Harry en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Mais il fut retenu par Neville, qui lui agrippa vivement le bras :

- Tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant. En tout cas, pas sans un plan.

- Je les laisserai pas croupir en prison Neville, répondit brusquement Harry. Tu sais comment les interrogatoires allemands se déroulent. Je ne supporterai pas qu'ils fassent du mal à Ginny et Hermione.

- Nous n'arriverons jamais à entrer en force dans la commandant tour, soupira Ron.

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas abandonner ? demanda férocement Harry. Je te croyais plus combatif que ça Ron !

- Comment ose-tu dire ça ! s'emporta ce dernier. C'est de ma sœur et de ma meilleure amie dont on est en train de parler !

- Désolé, se calma Harry. C'est juste que je ne supporterai pas les perdre.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Chacun réfléchissait à un plan qui pourrait aider les deux jeunes femmes à s'évader. Soudain Luna sauta de son siège et lança toute joyeuse :

- J'ai un plan !

- Et c'est censé nous rassurer ? demanda ironiquement Ron.

- Bien sur que oui, répondit du tac au tac Luna sans remarquer la moquerie du jeune Weasley.

- Explique toujours, soupira Harry.

- Eh bien mes grands-parents possèdent une blanchisserie, commença Luna, et souvent des allemands viennent y déposer leurs uniformes, que l'on doit laver gratuitement, cela va sans dire, et justement, deux de ces officiers sont morts dans l'explosion de leur voiture la semaine dernière et on a toujours leur uniformes, alors…

- Alors, continua Neville qui s'anima tout d'un coup, on peut se servir de ces uniformes pour infiltrer la commandant tour et faire sortir Ginny et Hermione de là ! Luna, mon lapin, tu es un génie !

- Oh, je t'en prie Neville ! gloussa Luna.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, s'écria Harry en se relevant brusquement. Où est cette blanchisserie ?

- A seulement deux rues du quartier général de la Gestapo, répondit la jeune femme.

- Parfait, dit Harry, allons-y !

- Non Harry, pas toi, répondit Ron.

- Comment ça pas moi ? s'exclama Harry. C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

- Harry, tu es l'homme le plus recherché de Paris, expliqua Neville. Ron a raison, on ne peut pas se permettre de t'emmener avec nous. Tu vas devoir nous attendre chez les grands-parents de Luna.

- Il n'en n'est pas question, hurla Harry.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, répondit Ron d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. En plus, il n'y a que deux uniformes.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Je veux vous aider, je veux aller chercher Ginny. Je ne peux pas rester calmement à attendre sans savoir ce qui se passe…

- Tout va bien se passer Harry, répondit Neville. Je te promets qu'on ne partira pas sans elles.

* * *

Les deux SS avaient en effet conduit Hermione et Ginny à la commandant tour. Ils les firent sortir de leur voiture et, toujours les mains ligotées derrière le dos, elles traversèrent la cour, la tête haute. Drago sortait juste à ce moment-là. Son père était parti à la gare, pour y retrouver sa mère et Pansy, qui devaient arriver dans moins d'une heure à Paris. Et cette idée ne réjouissait pas du tout le jeune homme. Dès qu'il mit un pied dehors, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux prisonnières qui avançaient vers lui. Son sang se glaça aussitôt quand il reconnut Hermione. Les deux SS s'approchèrent de lui et le saluèrent. Ils commencèrent à lui parler, mais Drago n'écoutait pas un traite mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le visage tuméfié d'Hermione, et surtout ses yeux remplis de peur qui le suppliait silencieusement de l'aider.

- Lieutenant Malefoy ? Vous m'entendez ? demanda un des officiers qui lui parlait depuis quelques minutes sans obtenir de réponse de sa part.

- Eh…oui, j'étais ailleurs, je vous écoute. Reprenez du début.

- Comme nous vous le disions, sur les ordres de votre père, nous avons été arrêté la jeune terroriste Ginny Weasley, repris l'allemand en désignant la jeune fille rousse. Et l'autre fille s'est interposée. Alors nous l'avons arrêtée elle aussi. Votre père nous avait de le lui emmener dès notre arrivée.

- Mon père n'est pas là, répondit Drago qui réfléchissait à un moyen de les sortir de là.

- Que faisons nous alors ? demanda l'autre allemand.

- Enfermez les dans une cellule, répondit fermement Drago. je m'occuperai personnellement de leur interrogatoire. Et j'attends votre rapport sur mon bureau pour dans la matinée. Désormais vous serez tous deux sous mon commandement. Félicitations, vous venez de monter en grade.

- Lieutenant, je vous en prie, c'est une erreur, tenta Hermione en s'approchant de Drago.

- Ne m'approchez pas, s'écria froidement Drago en se reculant. Emmenez-les.

Drago regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand il vit Hermione se reculer avec effroi, blessée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que tout le monde au quartier général soit au courant de sa relation avec la jeune femme.

Les deux officiers s'éloignèrent le sourire aux lèvres et descendirent au sous-sol, pour y emprisonner les deux jeunes femmes. Ils les détachèrent et les poussèrent dans une cellule sombre et humide. Un lit défoncé en composait le seul mobilier. Hermione fit allongée Ginny sur celui-ci pour qu'elle se repose. Cette dernière avait l'air complètement épuisée. Elle était pale et ses joues étaient creusées.

- ça va aller Ginny. On va se sortir de là, je te le promet, dit Ginny en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- J'ai si peur Hermione, gémit Ginny. Tu sais comment ils conduisent les interrogatoires ici. Mon bébé…

- Chuuut, la coupa Hermione. Rien ne va arriver à ton bébé Ginny. Harry et Ron vont nous aider, j'en suis sure. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se terminer.

Ginny se calma un peu et ferma les yeux, essayant de se relaxer un peu tandis que Hermione lui caressait lentement les cheveux pour la détendre. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse. De toute évidence, Drago n'avait pas l'intention de les aider. Sa froideur, et ses mots durs de tout à l'heure lui revenaient en mémoire, heurtant son cœur un peu plus. Il ne lui restait plus que Harry et Ron comme dernier recours. Mais jamais ils ne pourraient pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la commandant tour sans se faire repérer. Elle soupira silencieusement. Comment pourrait-elles toutes deux un jour sortir d'ici vivantes ?

* * *

Drago s'adossa au mur. Il était resté dans la cour, cherchant un moyen de faire sortir Hermione de prison avant que son père ne revienne. C'est-à-dire dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre mais il ignorait comment s'y prendre pour la faire s'évader sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Il décida pour commencer de descendre au sous-sol pour expliquer la situation à Hermione. Il allait rentrer dans le bâtiment quand il se cogna à un autre soldat allemand. Il jura et regarda la personne qui l'avait bousculé.

- Vous ! s'écria-t-il en reconnaissant le serveur qui avait insulté Hermione au restaurant.

- Neville, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama le jeune homme roux qui l'accompagnait.

- Maintenant Lieutenant, répondit Neville en pressant son revolver contre le ventre de Drago, vous allez nous accompagnez quelques instants.

Drago jugea qu'il était sage de les suivre sans faire d'histoire, surtout si ils étaient là pour libérer les deux jeunes femmes qu'on avait emmenées aujourd'hui. Ils les conduit dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui :

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il

- Ronald Weasley.

- Ron, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui dit ton nom ! s'écria Neville. Ici c'est nous qui posons les questions.

- Il sort avec Hermione, il peut nous aider, répliqua Ron. Où sont Hermione et Ginny ?

- Elles sont enfermées dans une cellule au sous-sol. Je vais vous faire une lettre de transfert. Vous la montrez aux gardiens, et vous les emmenez Hermione et l'autre fille dehors en prétextant que vous les transférez dans une autre prison. Et surtout évitez de parler avec les autres, dit Drago en se précipitant vers son bureau pour y faire ladite lettre.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? demanda Neville suspicieusement.

- Parce que, que vous le croyiez ou non, je tiens énormément à Hermione, et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Bien, alors donnez-nous cette lettre ! s'écria Ron.

- Tu vas le croire ? s'étonna Neville.

- On n'a pas le choix Neville, répliqua Ron. Qui plus est, si il avait voulu nous piéger, il y a déjà bien longtemps qu'il aura appelez ces petits copains à la rescousse.

- Vous voulez bien arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, dit Drago en tendant la lettre à Ron. Et dépêchez vous, vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps avant que mon père ne revienne.

Ron et Neville acquiescèrent et sortir de la pièce, suivit de Drago, qui avait décidé de faire le guet dehors. Mais ils furent tous les trois arrêtés par Blaise qui arriva devant eux, l'air confus. Les deux français baissèrent aussitôt le visage et se postèrent silencieusement derrière Drago, qui s'était figé.

- Drago, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue plus tôt de la venue de ta mère et de ta fiancée, mais ton père m'en a empêché et…commença Blaise essoufflé.

- Ça va, s'écria Drago qui ne voulait pas que les deux personnes derrière lui entendent ce que Blaise disez. Allons parlez de cela dans mon bureau tu veux ?

- Bien sur, répondit Blaise en le suivant.

Drago et lui disparurent et Ron et Neville restèrent plantés devant la porte.

- Il a une fiancée ? murmura Ron.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, répliqua Neville en entraînant Ron au sous-sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago sortait en courant de son bureau. Blaise courrait aussi derrière lui. Drago était hors de lui. Il lui lançant en se dirigeant vers la cour :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt que mes parents arrivaient dans la voiture qui suivait la tienne. Putain Blaise !

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que c'était si important ! répliqua Blaise.

Drago déboula dans la cour et s'arrêta net en voyant son père se tenant devant Ron et Neville, toujours en uniforme allemand et Hermione et Ginny, qui avait été ligotées à nouveau. Lucius Malefoy tenait la lettre de transfert entre ses mains et parlait aux deux faux officiers. Drago se précipita vers eux en s'exclamant d'un air faussement heureux !

- Mère ! Pansy ! Vous êtes là !

- Drago, mon chéri ! s'écria sa mère.

La diversion de Drago marcha à la perfection et tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Sa mère le serra dans ses bras. Après ces effusions, son père le regarda d'un air méfiant. Il lui tendit le morceau de papier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Cet ordre est signé de ta main ! dit Lucius.

- Bien sur que oui père. Ces deux résistantes ont avoué tous leur crimes, je les fais donc transférez ailleurs avant qu'elles soient envoyées en camp chez nous en Allemagne.

Lucius scruta le regard de son fils pendant un moment, puis un mince sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Je suis fier de toi Drago. Tu as fait un excellent travail. Je te félicite ! dit-il.

- Merci père.

- Et maintenant, est-ce que tu ne devrais pas embrasser ta fiancée Drago ? demanda Lucius toujours en souriant.

- Bien sur père, répondit Drago en se tournant vers la jeune femme brune qui se trouvait à côté de lui. bienvenue à Paris Pansy. Je suis heureux de te voir.

Drago, tout en essayant de ne pas regarder Hermione qui observait la scène au bord des larmes, s'approcha de Pansy et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune allemande se pendit à son cou et lui rendit un baiser passionné sans que Drago ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Lucius, plus heureux que jamais se tourna vers Ron et Neville et leur ordonna :

- Eh bien ! Ne restez pas planté là ! Faites ce que l'on vous ordonné et emmenez ces deux terroristes hors de ma vue.

Les deux français hochèrent la tête et poussèrent Hermione et Ginny vers la sortie. Ron jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient en essayant de se faire remarquer le moins possible. Elle ne disait rien mais il pouvait voir les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle a le cœur brisée, se dit-il en observant ses yeux tristes et humides.

* * *

_Voilà, pour le 9ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

_Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous ! Si j'ai vraiment beaucoup de reviews, je mettrais le prochain chapitre avant de partir feter le nouvel an à Madrid la semaine prochaine ! Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_Biz à tous !_


	10. Adieux

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre 10 avant mais comme je l'indiquais à la fin du chapitre 9, je suis partie 8 jours en Espagne et quand je suis revenue j'avais pas mal de choses à faire ! Bref, la toute première chose que j'avais à dire c'est BONNE ANNEE à tous et à toutes !_

_Ensuite j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et continuez tous à reviewer ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Guymiokis** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si il est un peu plus triste que le précedant !

**Black-Shika** : Merci de dévorer mes chapitres ! ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

**MissAndreaParker **: Tout d'abord bonne fêtes et surtout tu sais à quel point ton avis compte pour moi alors continue de me dire ce que tu penses de mes fics

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Pauvre Hermione en effet ! Et elle n'a pas fini d'en baver !

**Janie** : Merci beaucoup Janie pour tout tes commentaires ! ça fait plaisir que je suis lu jusqu'au Canada !

**Lili** : voici la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Madame Pompon** : Merci de m'avoir laisser une review ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Humphra :** ah ma petit caradockette ! Voilà de quoi combler ton appétit ! bisous et félicitations pour ta compet' ! Tu es la meilleure !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Adieux

Ron et Neville, toujours déguisés en allemands s'engouffrèrent dans la première voiture allemande qu'ils trouvèrent et s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible de la commandant tour. Arrivés dans une ruelle déserte, ils abandonnèrent le véhicule et leurs vêtements kaki. Ils se dirigèrent vers la blanchisserie des grands-parents de Luna. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, ils tombèrent sur la grand-mère de la jeune femme qui les conduit rapidement dans l'arrière boutique où se trouvaient Luna et Harry. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise, le visage baissé, le front marqué par l'inquiétude. Dès qu'il vit Neville qui soutenait Ginny entrer dans la pièce, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort, qu'Hermione se sentit obligé d'intervenir. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer dans la voiture et maintenant la tristesse avait laissé place à la colère. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus forte comme ragaillardie par cette subite fureur qui s'était emparée d'elle.

- Harry lâche là. Il faut qu'elle s'allonge un peu, dit-elle.

- Ils t'ont fait du mal ? demanda Harry à Ginny en la faisant s'étendre sur un lit qui se trouvait derrière eux.

- Non, ils ne m'ont pas touché, rassure toi, répondit Ginny d'une voix faible.

- Comment avez-vous réussit à les faire s'échapper ? demanda Luna.

- Viens, dit Neville en la faisant sortir de la pièce. Je vais t'expliquer ça ailleurs. Laissons les se reposer.

- Harry, balbutia Ginny. Il faut que je te parle.

- Nous allons vous laissez alors, dit Hermione en entraînant Ron à l'extérieur. On va faire du thé.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas rester avec eux, s'exclama Ron alors qu'Hermione fermait la porte derrière eux.

- Parce qu'ils ont besoin de discuter en privé Ron, expliqua Hermione.

- De quoi ils pourraient bien parler qu'on ne pourrait pas savoir ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te l'ai dit Ron. C'est privé, ça ne nous regarde pas.

Ron ronchonna et colla son oreille à la porte. Pendant ce temps, Ginny s'était assise sur le lit et regardait Harry qui s'était agenouillé devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ?

- C'est assez difficile à dire, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. Mais avant de tout t'avouer, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

- Tu me fait peur là tu sais ? dit Harry en se relevant un petit peu.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que quand je t'aurais dit la vérité, tu me garderas quand même auprès de toi, que tu ne chercheras pas à m'éloigner.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette promesse ? Tu sais bien que tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie Ginny. Je ne voudrais jamais t'éloigner de moi volontairement, sauf pour te protéger mais comme tu refuses…

- Promets moi Harry, s'il te plait, gémit la jeune femme en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Bien sur que je te le promets ma chérie, répondit Harry en la berçant doucement.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Ginny se bougeait pas, et Harry cru même qu'elle s'était endormie. Mais soudain, elle s'écarta doucement de son étreinte, et pris le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura comme pour elle-même :

- Je suis enceinte Harry.

Le jeune écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Mais pas un son ne franchit ses lèvres. Ginny répéta doucement :

- J'attends un bébé.

- Oui, répondit-il en reprenant conscience de se qui se passer autour de lui. Un bébé…

Il resta silencieux un long moment. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Ginny reprit la parole tout en essayant de ne pas trop le brusquer.

- Je ne sais que ce n'est ni la bonne période, ni le bon moment pour ça mais je…

- Chut, répondit Harry qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur et qui esquissait un petit sourire. Tout va bien maintenant. On est tous les deux. Et on va avoir notre bébé. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Il faut être deux pour faire un enfant Ginny. Et même si l'avenir ne s'annonce pas tout rose pour nous, mais je sais une chose, c'est que je t'aime et que j'aimerais cet enfant tout autant.

La jeune femme rassurée, se blottit dans les bras de son fiancé. Mais Harry reprit aussitôt d'une voix grave :

- Eh maintenant, comment on va faire pour annoncer ça à tes frères ?

Ginny rit et répondit qu'ils le sauraient bien assez tôt et que de toute façon, il n'avait pas à s'inquiétait, elle le protégerait.

Ron qui était toujours collé à la porte sursauta violemment et se retourna vers Hermione qui était en train de verser le thé.

- Quoi ! cria-t-il

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter la conversation des gens Ron, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il

- Je savais quoi ?

- Que Ginny est enceinte.

- Oh ça, répondit Hermione soudain gênée. Eh…eh bien oui je savais. Mais je ne vois pas où est le drame…

- Le drame ! s'exclama Ron. Mais Hermione ouvre les yeux, nous sommes en guerre !

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? répondit-elle hargneusement.

- Pardonne moi, dit Ron en s'apaisant brusquement. C'est juste que je n'avais jamais réalisé que ça avait été aussi loin entre ma sœur et Harry.

- Tu croyais peut-être qu'ils allaient se contenter de se regarder dans les yeux pendant des heures ? demanda Hermione en retrouvant son sourire.

- Non, mais quand même là ! un bébé !

- Ils vont s'en sortir Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, dit Hermione.

- Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour eux, c'est mon role de grand frère et de meilleur ami. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète aussi pour toi. Surtout en ce moment, dit Ron en s'approchant de son amie.

- Je vais bien Ron. Très bien. Je savais que cette histoire n'irait jamais très loin de toute façon. C'est juste que je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle se terminerait de cette manière.

Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras pour la consoler et lui dit :

- C'est un idiot tu sais ? tu as vu la tête de sa fiancée ? On dirait un ornithorynque !

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en riant. Est-ce que tu sais au moins à quoi ressemble un ornithorynque ?

- Euh…non pas vraiment ! Mais elle est vraiment hideuse en tout cas ! répondit-il en essayant de garder un air sérieux.

- Merci d'être là pour moi, ça compte beaucoup pour moi tu sais, dit Hermione.

- Je sais. Tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi Hermione. Et je ne laisserai plus jamais cet homme faire souffrir ma deuxième petite sœur.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et le serra dans ses bras. La présence de Ron l'apaisait. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et imagina que c'était Drago qui l'entourait de ses bras, que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Mais elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard le regard bleu azur de son ami Ron posé sur elle et elle se rendit brusquement que cette fois-ci c'était bien fini. Totalement finie.

* * *

Après la fausse scène de réconciliations heureuses, Drago, bouillonnant de colère et de frustation, avait conduit sa mère et Pansy à leur hôtel et était rentré directement à son appartement. Il avait jeté son imperméable sur lit et s'approcha de son bar. Il commença à se verser un verre de whisky et s'aperçut que sa main tremblait. Il laissa son verre sur la table basse et fit les cent pas dans son salon. Il pensait à Hermione. Comment pourrait-elle jamais lui pardonner cette trahison ? Il n'avait jamais voulu lui cacher qu'il était fiancé mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui en parler étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'épouser Pansy. Il avait juste accepté cette mascarade pour satisfaire ses parents et avoir la paix avec cette histoire. Mais c'était pire maintenant. Le fait qu'il soit fiancé, ça encore Hermione aurait pu lui pardonner, si il avait eu l'occasion de pouvoir lui raconter tout en détail mais le baiser, ça, elle ne pardonnerait jamais. Et elle avait raison, se dit-il en attrapant son verre et en le vidant d'un trait. Mais en même temps, avait-il eu le choix ? Si il n'avait pas obéit à son père, ce dernier se serait rendu compte qu'il manigançait quelque chose, et là Hermione aurait été perdu à jamais. En plus, son père n'était pas stupide, il se rendrait bientôt compte que les deux prisonnières ne sont jamais arrivées…Drago se sentit tout d'un coup très mal. Tout allait de mal en pis. Il délaissa un instant son verre et attrapa la bouteille de whisky à pleine main. Il but longuement au goulot, puis soudain prit d'une rage irrépressible, il la jeta violemment sur le mur d'en face où elle explosa en grand fracas. 

- Drago ! s'exclama une voix familière derrière lui. qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Mère ?! Que faites vous ici ?

- Je voulais te parler. Et aussi voir où tu vis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? c'est ma venue qui te met dans un tel état ?

- Bien sur que non mère. J'attendais votre venue avec impatience. C'est juste que je subis énormément de pression en ce moment.

- Je m'en doute, répondit Narcissa en s'agenouillant pour ramasser les débris de verre. Ton père peut-être très dur parfois.

Drago acquiesça et se mit à genou pour aider sa mère. Brisant soudain le silence, il lui demanda d'un air peiné.

- Mère, vous êtes française…ça ne vous fait rien de voir ce que nous faisons subir à votre pays.

Le visage de Narcissa Malefoy s'affaissa et son regard se voila un instant, mais il reprit rapidement une contenance plus digne et répondit :

- Mon pays désormais c'est l'Allemagne.

Drago soupira et continua à nettoyer le sol sans plus rien ajouter. Une fois le sol propre et débarrassé de tout éclat de verre, le jeune homme fit installer sa mère à table et lui servit un café.

- Alors, de quoi vouliez vous me parler mère ? demanda-t-il.

- En fait, je voulais plutôt de donner ceci, répondit-elle en lui tendant un petit écrin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La bague de fiançailles que mon père a offert à ma mère. Quand elle est morte, elle me l'a offerte et j'ai décidé de te la donner pour que tu l'offres à ton tour à ta fiancée.

Le sourire de Drago retomba aussitôt. Il ferma sèchement la boite et la tendit à sa mère.

- Je vous en remercie, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité pour le moment, déclara-t-il en évitant de croiser le regard de la femme assise en face de lui.

- Comment ça tu n'en vois pas l'utilité ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ? Pansy attend depuis des années que tu lui offres une bague et que tu te décides à l'épouser.

- Et il ne vous serez pas venue à l'idée, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec elle.

- Quoi ? Drago mais …

- Non, j'en aie assez de vivre dans le mensonge mère. Je n'épouserais pas Pansy. Un point c'est tout.

- Alors c'est vrai ? demanda Narcissa dont le visage était devenu d'une pâleur mortelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? demanda Drago.

- Que tu aurais une aventure avec une renégate parisienne.

- Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas une renégate, et ensuite, ce n'est pas une aventure. Je crois que…hésita le jeune homme.

- Que quoi Drago ? insista sa mère.

- Que je l'aime, murmura Drago en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

- Mon dieu ! s'exclama Narcissa en approchant la main du visage de son fils.

- Elle ne me pardonnera jamais, souffla Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne pourra pas te pardonner chéri ?

- Elle m'a vu embrasser Pansy tout à l'heure…expliqua Drago sans relever le visage.

- Tu veux dire que c'est une des deux femmes prisonnières que l'on a croisé en arrivant.

- Oui. Elles étaient en train de s'évader. Je voulais juste détourner l'attention de père. Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Prier pour que Lucius n'apprenne jamais la vérité, répondit Narcissa en serrant la main de son fils dans la sienne.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Drago était toujours à la recherche d'Hermione. Il avait été visités tout les endroits possibles où elle était susceptible de se trouver mais cela n'avait rien donné. Hermione semblait avoir quitter la ville, et pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Les sorties de Paris étaient surveillées et Hermione se trouvait maintenant sur la liste des résistants les plus recherchés de la ville. Si jamais elle avait essayé de quitter Paris on l'aurait arrêté. 

En désespoir de cause, il retourna flâner du côté de la Sorbonne en espérant la croiser. En arrivant devant l'université, il se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas une si bonne idée que cela. Des dizaines de soldats allemands s'y trouvaient déjà. Drago se souvint immédiatement que son père avait en effet ordonné qu'on fasse une descente dans le bâtiment pour y arrêter le moindre individu suspect. Il soupira et recula un peu.

Hermione quand à elle, s'était laissé convaincre par Luna qu'elle devait sortir un peu prendre l'air. Elle vivait désormais avec elle dans son appartement et avait passé la semaine à se morfondre. Mais Luna avait raison. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle devait reprendre le dessus sur la peine qu'elle ressentait. Qui plus est, Luna lui avait remis un message du recteur de la Sorbonne qui souhaitait la voir de toute urgence. Elle s'était donc décider à sortir, accompagné de Luna. Même si elle était recherché, les allemands n'avaient qu'une description sommaire de son physique, et Harry lui ayant obtenu de nouveaux papiers d'identité, elle pouvait se risquer à sortir quelques heures dans la journée en veillant bien à ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Elle était donc arrivée devant la Sorbonne aux environs de midi et s'était tout de suite immobilisé en voyant le troupeau de soldats allemands stationné devant l'université. Luna et elle s'étaient regardées et d'un air entendu commencèrent à reculer vivement.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'Hermione percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme qui était derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche quand elle reconnut Drago devant elle.

Le jeune homme ne croyait pas à sa chance, après avoir cherché pendant des jours, elle était là devant lui. Il allait dit quelque chose quand elle s'écarta vivement de lui et commença à s'éloigner. Il lui attrapa fermement le bras et la força à lui faire face. Luna qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des soldats allemands, s'était écartée d'eux.

- Il faut que je te parle, dit Drago.

- Laisse moi partir, houspilla Hermione en essayant de se dégager.

- Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer, supplia le jeune homme.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu m'as menti et…

Au moment où Hermione leva sa main pour gifler Drago, un crissement de pneus se fit entendre et une voiture se gara à quelques mètres d'eux. Aussitôt les officiers allemands qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté saisirent leurs armes. Drago, comprenant qu'ils allaient bientôt se trouver en plein milieu d'une fusillade, eut tout juste le temps d'attraper Hermione et de la pousser à terre avec lui avant que des « vive la liberté » et des coups de feu ne se fassent entendre. Les allemands répliquèrent aussitôt et une bataille rangée se déclara aussitôt. Drago pesait de tout son poids sur la jeune femme pour la protéger.

Quand les coups de feu cessèrent Drago attendit quelques instants afin d'être certain que tout danger était écarté puis se releva. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et lui demanda d'une voix incertaine :

- Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était à genou sur le trottoir glacé, et ses yeux remplis de larmes. Elle se mit brusquement à hurler :

- LUNA ! LUNA ! NOOOOON !

Elle voulut se relever et courir après de son amie mais Drago la retint de force à terre. Les coups de feu pouvaient reprendre, et elle ne pouvait pas se précipiter comme cela au milieu de la route. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras tandis qu'elle continuait de hurler et de pleurer. Drago releva la tête et découvrit enfin la raison de l'hystérie d'Hermione. Son amie était étendue sur le dos, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de son visage blafard, ses yeux sans vie grands ouverts, baignant dans une marre de sang.

* * *

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre 10 ?_

_J'attends vos impressions ! Et encore une fois bonne année à toutes et à tous !_

_Bizzz_


	11. Someone's missing

_Voilà, mon prof de version anglais étant malade, j'ai eu du temps en plus pour écrire le onzième chapitre et le publier un peu plus tôt que prévu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et continuez de reviewer s'il vous plait ! Vous savez combien ça me fait plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

**Réponse au Reviews :**

**Humphra** : Ma petite karadokette ! J'espère que tu aimerais aussi cette suite !

**Phoebé** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise !

**Hamataroo** : coucou à toi nouvelle revieweuse ! Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite malgré le fait qu'il y ait moins d'action dans ce chapitre !

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : moi un monstre sans cœur ? J'espère que ce chapitre te prouvera la contraire !

**Black-Shika** : Merci à toi fidèle revieweuse ! Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir !

**Mezzanotte Nera** : Merci de ta review, j'ignore encore si je vais décrire l'enterrement de Luna, ça dépendra de mon inspiration du moment

**Girl-of-Butterfly** : Pourquoi j'ai tué Luna ? C'est une bonne question, mais je crois que la réponse la plus simple est de dire qu'on n'écrit pas une histoire ayant pour trame de fond la seconde guerre mondiale sans que personne ne soit tué ou blessé…(même si honnêtement j'ai hésité à tuer Luna car c'était un de mes perso préférés)

**MissAndreaParker** : Ma dix mille ! Tu as aimé l'action du chapitre 10, j'espère que tu aimera le romantisme kitch (eh oui je suis trop romantique ) de ce chapitre !

**Guymiokis** : Moi sadique ? Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de répéter cela !? Je pense que tu aimeras beaucoup plus ce chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : someone's missing**. 

Quand le calme fut revenu dans la rue, Drago aida Hermione à se relever. Elle s'était peu à peu calmé et avait cessé de hurler. Les larmes continuaient néanmoins de couler sur ses joues. Elle s'agenouilla devant le corps de son amie et doucement lui ferma les paupières. Drago se tenait toujours debout derrière elle.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, murmura-t-il tout en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

Des dizaines de voitures allemandes commençaient à arriver dans l'artère ; et Drago savait que bientôt on commencerait à s'intéressait à eux. Hermione ne parlait pas. Elle restait prostrée devant Luna et caressait doucement ses cheveux.

- Hermione ! dit Drago en lui pressant l'épaule. Il faut partir maintenant.

- Non, bégaya Hermione. Je ne peux pas partir.

- Hermione, la rue se remplie d'officiers, mon père lui-même ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Il faut que je t'emmène loin d'ici.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser ici, répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle. C'est fini. Viens. Je vais donner des ordres pour qu'on prenne soin d'elle et qu'on rende son corps à sa famille. Viens.

Drago fit se lever Hermione et la conduisit dans une voiture. Il l'a fit s'assoire et se dirigea vers d'autres soldats allemands pour leur dire de s'occuper du corps de la jeune femme étendue au milieu de la rue. Il prit le volant et commença à s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'université. Pendant qu'il roulait, il jeta des coups d'œil inquiet à sa compagne qui restait désespéramment silencieuse. Il voyait ses yeux rouges et les larmes qui continuaient de dévalaient ses joues. Cela lui fendait le cœur de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Mais en même temps, il était terriblement soulagé de voir qu'elle n'était blessée. Il savait qu'il n'aurait supporté de voir Hermione, étendue à la place de son amie, baignant dans son propre sang.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité pour les deux jeunes gens, Drago se gara devant une magnifique demeure. Il sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière. Hermione le suivit jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois entrés, Drago la fit asseoir sur son lit et lui apporta un verre de cognac.

- Tiens, bois ça. Ça devrait te faire du bien.

Hermione garda le verre en main quelques instants puis l'avala d'un trait. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût et finit par le tendre à Drago. Ce dernier s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton amie.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Drago, répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche. La seule responsable c'est moi.

- Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai, répondit Hermione en se remettant à pleurer. Luna voulait que je sorte pour prendre l'air. Elle disait que ça allait me remonter le moral de voir d'autre gens. Alors j'ai proposé qu'on aille à l'université parce que je devais voir le recteur. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de sortir. Je savais que nous n'étions pas en sécurité dehors. Tout est de ma faute.

- Ecoute moi Hermione, répondit Drago en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Luna. Les seuls responsables sont ces résistants complètement inconscients qui ont déclenchait une fusillade en plein jour dans une rue bourrée de civil.

Hermione ne répondit rien, car même si elle savait que Drago avait raison, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer que le mouvement de résistance auquel elle appartenait ait pu faire une chose aussi stupide et cruelle. Drago la berça un instant en attendant que l'alcool fit son effet. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se sentit envahit d'une douce chaleur et se laissa complètement aller contre le torse de l'allemand. Elle finit par s'endormir et Drago l'allongea sur son lit, la recouvrit d'une couverture et partit mettre une bûche au feu pour réchauffer l'appartement. Finalement il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du lit et regarda la jeune femme dormir. Elle avait l'air d'un ange, se dit-il en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Un ange au cœur brisé, qui souffrait d'avoir vu mourir son amie d'une façon horrible. Il se mit à détailler attentivement chaque détail de son visage. Comment avait-il pu se passer d'elle pendant tout ce temps ? Mentalement, il se jura de ne plus jamais la laisser s'éloigner de lui.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Pris de panique à l'idée qu'il pourrait s'agir de Pansy ou pire de son père, il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Sa mère était en train d'accrocher son manteau au mur.

- Ah c'est vous mère, dit-il d'un ton soulagé.

- Bien sur que c'est moi. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non.

- Bien, ton père a du se rendre d'urgence sur le lieu d'une fusillade alors j'ai pensé que pendant ce temps je pourrais te rendre visite et voir si tu allais bien.

- Entrez mais surtout ne faites pas de bruit, dit Drago en passant devant sa mère.

Bien qu'intriguée Narcissa suivit son fils et entra dans la pièce. Elle découvrit alors Hermione qui dormait dans le lit de son fils. Drago lui fit signe de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce et de s'installer à table. Il lui apporta une tasse de café et s'assit à côté d'elle. Narcissa garda le silence un moment et se contenta d'observa Hermione qui se retournait dans le lit.

- Ce n'est pas prudent de la laisser dormir dans ton appartement Drago, dit-elle soudain.

- Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Hermione.

- C'est un joli prénom. D'après ce je vois, j'en déduis que vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

- Pas du tout, soupira Drago. Nous étions à la Sorbonne quand la fusillade a éclaté. Son amie Luna a été tuée devant nos yeux.

- Pauvre enfant, soupira Narcissa.

- Père la mit sur la liste des personnes les plus recherchées de Paris, je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas, et je ne savais qu'ici elle serait en sécurité, que je pourrais la protéger, murmura Drago en tournant son regard vers Hermione.

Narcissa observa son fils et sourit. Drago le remarqua et demanda :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

- Tu as vraiment l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle. j'espère qu'elle sait la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir.

- Vous avez tort mère. C'est moi qui aie de la chance qu'elle soit entrée dans ma vie, répondit Drago.

- Elle doit vraiment exceptionnelle pour que tu y soit autant attaché.

- Elle l'est. Seulement j'ai peur que nous ne puissions jamais être vraiment ensemble, soupira le jeune homme en se levant.

- Vous le serez, j'en suis sure, répondit sa mère. mais, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour te demander ça, mais ….quand as-tu l'intention d'annoncer à Pansy que tu ne comptes pas l'épouser ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, c'est vrai, commença Drago. mais d'un autre côté tant que père croit que je vais épouser Pansy, il ne cherche pas à faire du mal à Hermione alors…vraiment mère je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu trouveras Drago. Je sais que tout finira par s'arranger.

- Puissiez vous avoir raison, répondit Drago en caressant la joue d'Hermione.

Narcissa et son fils discutèrent encore pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Drago entende Hermione l'appeler. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et semblait terrifiée. Drago s'approcha d'elle et la rassura calmement. Elle s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil à la dame blonde qui était assise à la table d'en face et qui ressemblait énormément à Drago.

- Hermione, je te présente ma mère Narcissa Malefoy.

- Bonjour, répondit timidement Hermione qui se demandait ce que la mère de Drago faisait là.

- Elle va rester avec toi une heure ou deux. Je dois sortir régler quelques affaires.

- Je dois rentrer chez moi, répondit Hermione en essayant de se lever.

- Pas question, répondit Drago, d'un ton catégorique. Tu n'es pas en état de d'aller où que ce soit. Tu restes là et je me charge de tout.

- Merci, dit Hermione.

- De rien, c'est normal.

- Non, je voulais dire, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne le laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal, tu sais ça ? Je tiens trop à toi pour cela, répondit Drago en déposant un baiser sur son front. Je dois partir mais je reviendrais avant le dîner. Tu veux bien rester avec ma mère alors ?

- Bien sur, répondit Hermione rougissante, en essayant de se lever.

- Restez couchée Hermione. Je vous apporte une tasse de thé, répondit Narcissa en se levant à son tour.

Hermione s'adossa au mur et regarda Drago quitter la pièce rapidement. Narcissa s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et engagea la conversation tout en tendant sa tasse de thé à la jeune femme.

- Vous savez que c'est bien la première fois que je fais cela, dit-elle.

- Que vous faites quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Que je bois une tasse de thé sur le lit de Drago en compagnie de sa petite amie résistance, répondit Narcissa en souriant gentiment.

- Oh, répondit la jeune femme. Alors Drago vous a tout raconté à mon sujet ?

- Je suis très proche de mon fils, et je dois dire que quand je suis arrivée et que je vous aie vu allongé dans son lit j'ai cru que vous vous étiez réconciliés. Mais Drago va raconter la terrible tragédie que vous avez vécue. Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre amie.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Hermione avant de se murer encore une fois dans un silence pesant.

- Vous savez, je ne prétends pas savoir ce que vous ressentez mais nous avons tous perdu un être cher à un moment ou à une autre de notre vie.

- Qui avez-vous perdu, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda Hermione.

- Mes parents, quand j'étais jeune. Ils sont tous les deux morts dans un accident de voiture. J'ai été confiée à un frère de mon père qui habitait Berlin. La suite vous la connaissez, j'ai rencontré Lucius, je me suis mariée, et j'ai eu un merveilleux bébé, répondit Narcissa en souriant. Ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre Hermione c'est que la vie continue. Même si vous souffrez, il y aura toujours des personnes qui vous aideront à surmonter la douleur. Et je suis certaine que mon fils fera partie de ces personnes.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et bu une gorgée de thé brulant qui la réchauffa de l'intérieur et se rapprocha inconsciemment de la mère de Drago. Pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Hermione aimait beaucoup Narcissa. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à son mari. Au contraire, la jeune femme pensait que le caractère si doux et apaisant de Drago lui venait de sa mère. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle ne devait pas penser au jeune homme de cette façon, après tout, il était toujours fiancé à cette allemande, qui, comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron, ressemblait étrangement à un ornithorynque, et il l'avait embrassé juste devant ses yeux.

- Votre fils et moi, c'est une histoire compliquée, soupira Hermione d'un air las.

- Vous ne lui avez pas pardonné l'histoire du baiser, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Narcissa. Vous savez que si il n'avait pas fait cela, vous n'auriez peut-être jamais réussit à vous évader, et qui sait où vous seriez désormais.

- Je le sais, dit Hermione en ravalant soudainement ses larmes. ce n'est pas tant le baiser qui m'a mis en colère que le fait qu'il m'ait menti. Il aurait du me dire tout de suite qu'il était fiancé. J'aurais comprit.

- Mais auriez-vous accepté de le revoir si vous aviez su la vérité au sujet de Pansy ?

Hermione garda le silence et la mère de Drago continua :

- Vous voyiez ! Je pense que mon fils tient tellement à vous qu'il n'a pas voulu prendre le risque de vous perdre pour une histoire sans importance.

- La situation est pire maintenant, et il est fiancé, ce n'est pas sans importance, répondit Hermione.

- Si vous aviez entendu ce qu'il m'a dit lorsque vous étiez endormi vous n'auriez pas dit cela. Il tient beaucoup plus à vous que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Je ne l'aie jamais se comporter de la sorte avec aucune des femmes avec laquelle il est sorti. Il n'a accepté ses fiançailles que parce qu'il savait qu'il quittait l'Allemagne juste après et pour que son père lui laisse un peu de liberté. Il va la quitter Hermione. Et il va le faire pour vous, qu'importe ce que cela pourra lui coûter.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il aie d'ennui à cause de moi, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

- Il n'en n'aurait pas. Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.

- Pourquoi feriez vous cela pour nous ?

- Parce que d'une part, vous m'êtes très agréable Hermione et que d'autre part, je veux que mon fils soit heureux et qu'il ne le sera pas sans vous.

- Merci, dit Hermione en esquissant un pale sourire.

* * *

Drago entra dans la blanchisserie que tenait la famille de la jeune Luna. Ce qu'ils supposaient être ses grands-parents et son père se tenaient debout, raides et dignes devant les deux officiers allemands venant leur annoncer la mort de la jeune femme. 

Quand ils l'aperçurent les deux soldats se retournèrent et le saluèrent. Drago les renvoya et se retrouva seul face à la famille de Luna. Il s'avança et se présenta.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et…

- Nous savons qui vous êtes, répondit le père de Luna d'une voix tremblante.

« Qui ne le sait pas » pensa rageusement Drago dans sa tête. Il continua :

- Je tenais à vous présenter toutes mes condoléances.

- Pourquoi le fils du chef de la Gestapo se déplacerait-il en personne pour nous dire cela ? demanda la grand-mère.

- J'étais présent lors de la fusillade, balbutia Drago. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je suis désolé.

- Comme si vous auriez essayé de la sauver de toute façon, grommela le grand père.

- Je vous assure que…commença Drago.

- Je vous en prie monsieur, le coupa la grand-mère de Luna. Nous venons de perdre notre seule petite fille. Nous aimerions faire notre deuil en toute dignité.

- Je comprends, répondit Drago. Mais je tenais juste à ajouter que nous prenions tous les frais d'enterrement à notre charge, vous n'aurez pas à débourser le moindre centime.

- Nous ne voulons pas de votre argent, hurla le grand-père. Tout cela est votre faute. Vous êtes responsable de la mort de Luna. C'est votre faute et…

- Papa arrête, s'écria le père de Luna. Excusez-le. Maman, emmène le dans l'arrière boutique. Nous vous remercions pour votre générosité, mais nous préférons nous débrouiller par nous même. Mais merci d'avoir proposé de régler tous les frais.

- C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Je ne connaissais pas votre fille, mais une de ses amies m'a confié qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme exceptionnelle. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce drame, répondit Drago.

Le père de Luna acquiesça et Drago se retourna. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique quand il entendit des cris derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron, qui paraissait bouleversé. Derrière lui se trouvait Harry, tout aussi nerveux, qui avait essayé en vain de l'empêcher de se montrer à la vue de l'allemand.

- Où est-elle ? hurla Ron. Où est Hermione ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Elle est vivante, répondit Drago.

- Est-elle blessée ? demanda Harry.

- Non, elle va bien. Enfin aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans de telles circonstances. Elle a vu son amie mourir devant ses yeux. A ce propos, je tenais à vous dire que vous êtes compléments fous. Déclencher une fusillade en plein jour ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prit ?

- Ce ne sont pas des résistants ces gens-là, répondit Harry. Mais des extrémistes. Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur eux.

- Vous devriez, répondit Drago. votre amie n'est pas la seule victime de ce carnage. Vous vous rendez compte du nombre de personnes, comme Hermione et moi, qui se sont retrouvés au milieu des tirs d'armes à feu.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Ron sans se préoccupé de ce que Drago disait. Pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue ?

- Elle n'était pas en état d'aller nul part. Qui plus est, elle est activement recherchée. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque qu'elle se fasse arrêter.

- Où est-elle ? répéta Ron en perdant son sang-froid.

- Chez moi.

- Ramène la ici, ordonna Harry.

- Elle est en sécurité dans mon appartement. Je la ramènerais quand il n'y aurait plus aucun danger pour elle.

- Vous la ramenez demain, dit Ron d'un ton dur. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Après ce que vous avez osé faire !

- C'est à Hermione de décider si je suis digne de confiance et pas à vous.

- Je vous en prie tout les deux, répondit Harry en s'interposant entre les deux hommes. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de discussion. Demain Malefoy, tu nous ramènes Hermione.

- Si elle va mieux, je le ferais, promit Drago en sortant de la blanchisserie.

* * *

Le jeune allemand se pressa de rentrer chez lui. Il voulait revoir Hermione et s'assurait qu'elle allait mieux. Quand il entra dans son appartement il trouva sa mère en train de mettre la table et Hermione aux fourneaux. Il embrassa sa mère qu'il leur dit bonsoir et se hâta de sortir de la pièce pour les laisser seuls. 

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire la cuisine Hermione, remarqua Drago.

- Ce n'est rien, ça m'occupe l'esprit, répondit la jeune femme en posant les plats sur la table. Je n'ai pas faim, mais toi manges.

- Il faut que tu avales quelque chose, argua le jeune homme.

- Je t'assure, je ne suis pas en état d'avaler quoi que ce soit, mais toi oui. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas me vexer en ne goûtant pas à ce que je t'aie préparé ?

Drago sourit et se mit à table. Il dévora littéralement ce que Hermione avait préparé et après l'avoir congratuler sur ses talents culinaires, aider à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, il la força à se recoucher. Elle tenait à peine debout et paraissait complètement épuisée. Alors qu'elle s'allongeait, elle demanda :

- Tu vas dormir où ?

- J'ai un canapé. Il ferait très bien l'affaire. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, voulant demander quelque chose mais n'osant pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas correct, se dit-elle en observant Drago qui se tenait à moins de vingt centimètres d'elle.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-il, comme si il avait lu en elle.

- Non…enfin oui…je me demandais si tu accepterais de dormir avec moi…enfin je veux dire, juste pour dormir, tu comprends ? balbutia-t-elle rouge de honte.

Drago sourit et se glissa à son tour sous les draps. Hermione se blottit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Elle écoutait les battements de son cœur et se sentit tout de suite apaisée.

- Ta mère m'a dit pourquoi tu es parti tout à l'heure, dit-elle tout d'un coup. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi et Luna aujourd'hui.

- C'est normal, répondit Drago. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal Hermione. Je te protégerais. Je te le promets.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais se serra un peu plus contre Drago qui resserra son emprise autour du buste de la jeune femme.

- Hermione, je voulais te dire…à propos de Pansy, je suis désolé, j'aurais du…

- Chut, fit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sais tout.

- Comment ? demanda Drago troublé.

- J'ai beaucoup parlé avec ta mère. c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, dit Hermione.

- Mais...commença le jeune homme.

- Non, n'ajoute rien, répondit Hermione en embrassant à nouveau Drago. S'il te plait, serre moi dans tes bras.

* * *

_Alors ce nouveau chapitre ? Il y a un peu moins d'action j'avoue, mais l'avez-vous aimez quand même ?_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !_


	12. Proposition

_Oh la la c'est pas pas bien ! Au lieu de plancher sur mon essaie de littérature j'ai était prise d'une envie furieuse d'écrire le nouveau chapitre et j'y aie passé mon après midi, résultat : le pauvre Shakespeare attendra !_

_Bref j'espère que ce chapitre (qui je le préviens est encore plus romantique que le précédent) vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer et bonne lecture !_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**MiladyMoOn** : Merci à toi qui a été une des toutes premières à me laisser des commentaires !

**Dame Angélique Malfoy** : C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que j'écris des merveilles ! Un énorme merci pour toi ! J'espère que tu aimeras le traitement réservé à Pansy dans ce chapitre !

**Madame Pompon** : Eh oui Drago est un homme exceptionnel ! Et il le prouve une fois de plus (P.S : J'ai bien relu mon chapitre cette fois avant de le publier)

**guymiokis **: J'espère que ce chapitre aussi romantique te plaira !

**humphra** : Pas beaucoup d'actions non plus dans ce chapitre Léo ! J'espère que tu aimerais quand même !

**Phoebé** : Je ne manquerai pas de remercier mon prof de version anglaise de ta part. Le pauvre je ne suis pas sur qu'il comprenne pourquoi par contre

**MissAndreaParker** : Ma dix mille ! J'adore tes longues reviews détaillée ! Enormes bisoux !

**Black-Shika** : J'adore aussi Narcissa !

**hamataroo** : Contente que tu adores ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi

**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : proposition**

Le mois d'avril de l'année 1943 touchait à sa fin et Drago était assis dans sa voiture. Il porta la main à sa veste et en tata l'intérieure. Il soupira, soulagé de constater que l'objet qu'il pensait avoir oublié était bien à sa place. Il mit le contact et démarra en trombe. Alors qu'il roulait, il repensa à tous les événements qui s'étaient passés depuis la mort de Luna. Tout d'abord, Hermione et lui s'étaient enfin réconciliés et depuis filaient le parfait amour. Même si Hermione avait eu du mal à se remettre de la mort de son amie, elle reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie.

* * *

Drago avait tenu à assister aux funérailles de Luna. De loin, bien sur. Sa présence ne serait pas bien accueillie. Et par ailleurs, il savait que cela serait tout simplement déplacé d'oser se présenter devant la famille de la défunte. Ce qui l'avait le plus touché dans la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, c'était la douleur et le chagrin muet du Neville, le fiancé de Luna. Drago ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, surtout après avoir été témoin de son comportement ignoble envers Hermione au restaurant. Mais le voir si bouleversé et si digne à la fois faisait de la peine au jeune allemand. Luna n'aurait jamais du mourir. Surtout d'une façon aussi brusque et soudaine. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir, se dit-il. Drago avait fait en sorte de ne pas se montrer. Mais Hermione savait que Drago était venu et cela n'eut d'autre conséquence que de les rapprocher encore un peu plus.

Quelques semaines après l'enterrement de la jeune femme ; Drago avait décidé de mettre définitivement fin à ses fiançailles d'avec Pansy. Il s'était rendu à l'hôtel dans lequel la jeune femme séjournait et avait frappé vivement à la porte. Quand il entendit une voix féminine lui ordonnait d'entrer, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Il trouva Pansy, en peignoir, allongée lascivement sur son lit, en train de lire une revue de mode quelconque.

- Posez cela sur le lit, ordonna la jeune femme sans même regarder le jeune homme.

- C'est moi Pansy, répondit Drago.

La jeune femme se retourna et descendit vivement du lit. Elle sauta dans les bras du jeune homme, qui l'écarta doucement de lui.

- Il faut que je te parle Pansy, dit-il.

- De quoi mon dragonichounet ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon.

- Arrête ça Pansy maintenant, reprit le jeune homme agacé, en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa fiancée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends voyons ! s'écria la jeune femme en se reculant de quelques pas, l'air inquiet.

- Ecoute, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas simple alors s'il te plait ne commence pas tes comédies.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit stop Pansy. Arrête de m'interrompre tout le temps, s'il te plait ! s'écria-t-il en perdant son sang-froid.

- Bien, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je te laisse parler.

- On se connaît depuis des années Pansy. Nous avons toujours vécu ensemble. Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur que oui Drago. Nous sommes même plus que ça, voyons !

- Non Pansy, non. Nous ne sommes pas plus que des amis. On nous a toujours appris à penser que nous allions finir par nous marier, être heureux ensemble. Mais on ne le sera pas Pansy. On ne sera pas heureux parce qu'on ne peut pas être heureux avec quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas.

- Mais…balbutia la jeune femme, comprenant où son fiancé voulait en venir. Je t'aime moi. Je t'ai toujours aimé et rien ne changera ça.

- Mais moi, je ne t'aime pas Pansy. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Et comment pourrais-tu l'être auprès d'un homme qui ne t'aime pas ? En tout cas, pas comme un mari devrait aimer sa femme.

- Je ne comprends plus rien. Quand je suis arrivé à Paris, tu m'as embrassé. Tu avais l'air heureux de me retrouver.

- Je jouais la comédie. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu souffres, et j'en suis désolé mais je refuse de vivre dans le mensonge encore une minute de plus.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? hurla Pansy en se relevant brusquement. Je sais qu'il doit y avoir une autre femme. Tu ne me quitterais pas sinon. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle cette putain ?

- Ça suffit Pansy. Il n'y a personne d'autre.

- C'est faux ! hurla-t-elle. Il y a toujours eu d'autres femmes. Je ne suis pas idiote Drago. J'ai toujours su. Mais tu t'en aie toujours lassé, et tu es toujours, toujours revenue vers moi.

- Uniquement à cause de mon père et…

- Mensonge ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ! Dis moi ! Répond-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en s'agrippant à l'uniforme du jeune homme.

- Tu es complètement folle ma parole, répondit Drago en tentant de se dégager.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter. Tu m'entends, tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule, dit Pansy en pleurant et haletant en même temps. Si tu me quittes pour cette catin, je vous retrouverai, je te le jure, je la tuerai. Tu entends, je la tuerai…

- Je suis désolé Pansy, répondit Drago en réussissant finalement à la dégager de lui. je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Pansy s'écroula à terre et continua à pleurer et à supplier Drago de ne pas la quitter tandis que le jeune homme quitta silencieusement la pièce. Les menaces de la jeune femme ne l'inquiétaient guère. Elle avait toujours menacé ouvertement les petites amies de Drago mais n'avait jamais eu le courage d'entreprendre quoi que soit. Qui plus est, personne, excepté Blaise et sa mère n'était au courant pour Hermione. Bien sur son père savait qu'il voyait quelqu'un mais Dieu soit loué, il ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Malgré cela, le jeune homme se sentait vraiment très mal. Il savait que Pansy était amoureuse de lui depuis des années et que cette séparation devait lui briser le cœur mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se devait d'être honnête, envers Pansy, lui-même et surtout Hermione. Et puis il trouverait bien un moyen de faire en sorte que son père ne soit pas trop affecté par la nouvelle.

* * *

Drago secoua vivement la tête. Il conduisait toujours et se souvenir de sa rupture d'avec Pansy, lui avait fait perdre de sa concentration et il avait faillit faire une embardée en plein milieu de la route. Or il avait besoin de tout son esprit pour se concentrer sur ce qui allait bientôt se passer.

Il se gara devant une vieille baraque délabrée. Il coupa le moteur et sortit rapidement de la voiture. Il marcha rapidement et contourna la maison pour passer par le jardin de derrière. Il entra par la porte cachée sous un lierre luxuriant et pénétra silencieusement dans la cuisine. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et Drago tâtonna pour retrouver son chemin. Soudain, il sentit le canon d'une arme pointée contre son dos, et une voix derrière lui qui lui ordonna de se retourner tout en gardant les mains bien visibles sur les côtés. Drago s'exécuta et quand l'homme qui lui faisait face le reconnu, il abaissa son arme et s'écria :

- C'est bon, c'est Malefoy, vous pouvez venir.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione déboulèrent dans la pièce. Cette dernière se précipita dans les bras de Drago tandis que Ron rangea son revolver dans son étui tout en ronchonnant :

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu lui aies donné notre adresse Hermione, dit-il alors que Drago serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Je t'en prie Ron, répondit la jeune femme. Tu sais bien qu'il est digne de confiance.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Ron en s'asseyant à la table à manger, tandis que Harry et Ginny préparaient le thé.

- Après tout ce temps, je n'arrive pas à comprendre que vous n'ayez toujours saisi que je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait mettre Hermione en danger, dit Drago en s'essayant à son tour.

- Les habitudes ont la vie dure, répondit Harry en mettant une tasse devant l'allemand. Je trouve qu'on a déjà fait beaucoup en t'acceptant à notre table.

- Ne les écoute pas Drago, répondit Ginny en lui versant un peu de breuvage brûlant.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, dit Drago en observant la fiancée de Harry qui avait reprit des couleurs et qui arborait maintenant fièrement son petit ventre rebondi. Comment va le bébé ?

- Il va très bien, répondit Ginny en s'asseyant sur les genoux d'Harry, et en posant une main sur son ventre.

- Je vous aie apportez quelques petites choses, s'écria soudain Drago en indiquant le sac qu'il avait traîné avec lui depuis sa voiture. C'est juste un peu de nourriture mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous plaire.

- C'est génial Drago, répondit Ginny en extirpant une tablette de chocolat du sac. Merci beaucoup.

- Des informations sur les transferts des prisonniers nous auraient été plus utiles, remarqua Harry, tandis que Ron se jetait sur le chocolat.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, soupira Drago. Je ne peux pas trahir mon peuple. Sans compter que je n'arriverais pas à cacher cela à mon père très longtemps.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils font aux prisonniers des camps en Allemagne Malefoy ? demanda Harry en prenant un air sévère. Ils affament les femmes et les enfants, obligent les hommes à travailler du matin au soir sans repos, ils les humilient, les maltraitent, les frappent, les…

- Ça suffit, répondit Hermione qui sentait le conflit montait dans la pièce.

- Je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe là bas Harry, seulement, je ne peux rien y faire moi, répondit Drago d'un ton las.

- Bien sur, c'est bien plus facile de fermer les yeux que d'agir, répondit Harry en quittant brusquement la pièce.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce. Personne n'osait regarder Drago qui demeurait muet comme une carpe.

- Je suis désolé Drago, dit Ginny en se levant à son tour. Il est à cran en ce moment. Neville a été arrêté. D'après nos informations, ils vont le transférer en Allemagne dans une semaine. Il a eu de la chance de ne pas être condamné mort.

Drago acquiesça et Ginny quitta la pièce pour aller retrouver son fiancé. Ron se leva à son tour, et ajouta avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- Fais attention à Hermione et surtout ramène là avant la nuit. Et prend garde à ne pas te faire suivre et…

- Ron, tout va bien se passer, le coupa Hermione en se levant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Drago me protège tu sais ?

- Mouais, si tu le dis…marmonna Ron en sortant

Hermione sourit à Drago et demanda en tendant sa main :

- On y va ?!

- Bien sur, répondit l'officier allemand en emprisonnant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

Il la mena à la voiture et l'installa confortablement à l'avant avant de prendre sa place et de démarra le véhicule.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où nous allons ? demanda malicieusement la jeune femme, alors qu'ils roulaient depuis plus d'une heure.

- Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

Hermione éclata de rire, et Drago prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et y déposa un léger baiser.

- C'est bon de t'entendre rire, dit-il en gardant sa main prisonnière.

- Et de te voir sourire aussi, répondit Hermione.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago stoppa finalement la voiture et Hermione jeta des coups d'œil curieux autour d'eux. Elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où ils étaient mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Hermione savait que si Drago l'avait emmené ici et avait insisté pour faire autant de route, c'est que cela devait en valoir la peine. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Hermione en profita pour observer plus attentivement les lieux. Ils se trouvaient sur un sentier qui menait à un gigantesque parc fermé par une petite barrière en bois.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé, à notre premier rendez-vous, le monument que tu aimerais le plus visité ? demanda soudain Drago en se dirigeant vers la barrière.

- Oui, et je t'ai répondu le château de Versailles, dit Hermione en le suivant.

- Malheureusement, comme tu me l'as indiqué après, l'endroit est devenu un quartier général de l'armée allemande, je ne peux donc pas t'emmener visiter le château mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais visiter le parc et le hameau de Versailles à la place. Il n'y a jamais personne qui passe par là dans la journée.

- Drago, c'est merveilleux ! répondit Hermione en lui sautant au cou. C'est un magnifique cadeau.

Drago sourit et ouvrit la barrière. Il fit passer Hermione devant lui, et referma la porte. Ils marchèrent longtemps, admirant au passage les arbres centenaires, les bosquets et fleurs sauvages. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, ils arrivèrent enfin au hameau du château. La beauté du petit village, parfaitement conservé à travers les âges, coupa le souffle à Hermione.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, s'exclama Hermione en tournant plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour avoir le loisir de pouvoir tout contempler à son aise.

Drago hocha la tête et se contenta de sourire. Voir Hermione aussi heureuse le faisait totalement fondre. Il sourit et la suivit dans son exploration.

- C'est merveilleux, n'arrêtait pas de répéter la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu sais que c'est la reine Marie-Antoinette qui a fait construire ce hameau pour pouvoir s'y réfugier et échapper à la pression que la cour exercait sur elle.

- Non, je ne savais pas, tu m'apprends quelque chose, répondit Drago.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurai la chance de pouvoir venir ici un jour. Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi ! Merci, merci, merci ! s'écria Hermione en sautant dans les bras de Drago qui manqua de tomber à la renverse.

- Tu sais que si tu veux vraiment me remercier un baiser serait plus approprié que d'essayer de m'étouffer, répondit-il en riant.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, dit Hermione en pressant ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Drago répondit ardemment à son baiser puis réalisant que si il s'aventurait dans cette voie, il ne pourrait jamais mettre son plan à exécution, il recula vivement. Hermione, étonnée le regarda d'un air peiné et attendit qu'il lui donne une explication.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, et si on commence à s'embrasser je ne suis pas sur d'avoir la force de te l'avouer.

- Oh d'accord, répondit Hermione désormais inquiète sur le devenir de leur conversation.

- Viens t'assoire, dit-il en la guidant vers le petit pont de pierre qui se trouvait au milieu du hameau. Tu ne pensais vraiment pas que je t'avais emmené ici juste pour que tu puisses admirer le village et le parc ?

- Eh bien, je suis peut-être stupide, mais oui, c'est ce que je pensais, répondit Hermione vexée.

- Tu sais que je ne fais jamais rien, sans en tirer une contrepartie, répondit Drago en souriant. En te faisant visiter le hameau, je pensais te mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour te dire que…

- Tu vas me quitter, s'exclama Hermione. Je le savais. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Mais je pensais… qu'on était bien tous les deux. Je sais que notre histoire est difficile mais quand même, je tiens à toi et …commença Hermione affolée.

- Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu sois aussi pipelette la première fois que je t'ai vu, dit Drago en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas une pipelette, répondit Hermione, rouge de colère. C'est vrai que j'ai un fort caractère et que je m'emporte plutôt facilement mais je ne suis certainement pas une…

- Je t'aime, dit Drago coupant ainsi Hermione en plein milieu de sa tirade.

- Qu…qu…quoi ? balbutia Hermione.

- Ce que je voulais te dire en venant ici, c'est que je t'aime.

- Mais…commença la jeune femme visiblement sous le choc.

- Non, je t'en prit laisse moi finir. Je sais que tu as toujours des doutes à mon propos et c'est normal mais je tiens à être totalement honnête avec toi. J'ai quitté Pansy, il y a quelques semaines maintenant. Et ce que je viens de t'avouer, le fait que je sois complètement fou amoureux de toi, je ne l'ai encore jamais dit à personne. Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide, après tout on ne se connaît que depuis quelques mois et pourtant, je n'arrive pas, ou plutôt je ne veux pas, imaginer ma vie sans toi à mes côtés.

- Drago…commença Hermione les larmes aux yeux

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, notre histoire est compliquée et semée d'embûches, mais je veux y croire, et plus que tout, je veux me dire que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, on sera toujours ensemble, toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

- Je serai toujours là Drago, je te le promets, toujours, répondit Hermione en l'embrassant tendrement. Je t'aime.

Un sourire radieux s'épanoui sur le visage du jeune homme. Il prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, colla son front au sien, et ferma les yeux un instant.

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne auparavant Hermione. Tu es quelqu'un de si exceptionnelle. Si forte, douce, belle, intelligente, et dévouée. Tu m'as rendu meilleur. Je n'ai plus honte de ce que je suis désormais, et tout ça c'est grâce à toi, grâce à toi, répéta-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Les larmes qu'Hermione avaient vainement essayé de contenir, coulaient maintenant abondamment sur ces joues et un sourire radieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Ce que j'essaye de te demander, d'une façon pas très romantique je l'avoue, je n'ai pas mis de bougies, je ne me suis pas non plus agenouillé, mais pour ma défense, je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je fais ça, ce que je voulais te demander Hermione c'est : Est-ce que tu veux bien devenir ma femme ? demanda Drago en sortant la petite boite de sa veste et en l'ouvrant devant la jeune femme, dévoilant la magnifique bague que sa mère lui avait donné pour qu'il la remette à la femme de sa vie.

Hermione regarda tour à tour la bague et Drago, dont le visage était marqué par l'appréhension et l'anxiété. Ses larmes avaient redoublés d'intensité. Elle garda le silence un petit moment puis balbutia :

- Drago, je….

_

* * *

Voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre, il n'y aura malheureusement pas de nouveau chapitre avant une semaine voire deux, je le crains car je suis actuellement en plein partiels ! Mais si j'ai beaucoup de reviews (d'ailleurs je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui prennent le temps de m'en laisser une à chaque chapitre !Vous êtes adorable !) ça pourrait me motiver à écrire !_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	13. Si tôt

_Voilà, dites merci au virus de la gastro qui m'a empêchait de travailler Shakespeare (oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien mais quand je suis malade je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes essaies à rendre, en particulier sur Shakespeare ), et donc j'ai écrit le chapitre 13 !_

_J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres et je tenais à ce propos à tous vous remercier chaleureusement pour lire ma fic et aussi pour me laisser des reviews aussi gentilles. Sans vous, je pense que j'arrêterais de publier ce que j'écris donc un grand merci à tous !_

_Sur ce, j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**hamataroo** : Merci beaucoup de ta review. Non Pansy ne va pas flinguer Hermione, ça serait vraiment dommage tu ne trouves pas ?

**Black-Shika** : C'est vrai que Pansy était un vrai problème ! heureusement Drago sait se débarrasser des parasites de son genre.

**Phoebé** : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements pour mes partiels ! Tu passais quoi comme examens, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

**Humphra** : Ma petite nénéonore ! J'espère que ton escrime s'est bien passée et que tu aimera aussi ce chap !

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : Tu n'oserai pas me menacer tout de même ?! lol ! J'espère que apprécie ce chapitre te que tu ne lâchera pas ton cerbère !

**Miss-maeva** : merci de tes compliments ! j'espère que ce nouveau chap te plaira aussi !

**Peopleforpeace** : coucou à toi nouvelle revieweuse ! Ravi que ma fic te plaise !

**Misofty** : j'ai adoré ta review Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu aussi tard et d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions !

**MissAndreaParker** : Ma dix mille adorée ! Juste pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tout va bien ! Et bonne lecture

**Guymiokis** : Ravi d'avoir comblé tes attentes romantiques ! Petite indication pour quand tu vas lire ce chapitre : tu as le droit à des bonbons et à d'énormes tartines de nutella

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Si tôt.**

- Drago, je…balbutia Hermione. Je…ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Eh bien, un « oui » serait un bon début, répondit Drago en souriant malicieusement.

- Tout cela est si soudain, murmura la jeune femme.

Drago perdit immédiatement son sourire et plongea son regard acier dans celui d'Hermione qui paraissait complètement perdue.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

- Tout est allé si vite, reprit-elle. Mais tu as raison sur une chose : je ne veux pas passer une seule minute loin de toi. Cette guerre m'aura au moins appris une chose, vivre sans regret, et profiter de chaque moment de bonheur que la vie peut nous offrir. Et tu m'as apporté plus de bonheur en quelques mois, que je n'en n'avais reçus ces deux dernières années.

- Là, tu essaies de me dire gentiment que tu refuses ma demande en mariage n'est-ce pas ? demanda péniblement Drago.

- Oui, répondit tout simplement Hermione.

Drago baissa la tête, ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat, et son visage s'était fermé. Il s'apprêtait à ranger la bague et à se lever pour être seul quand il entendit Hermione parler à nouveau :

- Oui, je veux t'épouser, dit-elle en souriant.

Drago releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea un instant la jeune femme. Il se sentit tout d'un coup soulagé d'un grand poids quand il la vit sourire et qu'il sentit sa petite main serrer la sienne.

- Tu es sure ? demanda-t-il. Parce qu'une fois que je t'aurais passé la bague au doigt, tu ne pourras plus jamais te débarrasser de moi !

- Laisse moi réfléchir…hum…ma réponse est toujours oui.

Drago retrouva aussitôt son sourire et passa la fine bague à l'annulaire d'Hermione. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Il la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'ils faillirent tous deux basculer par-dessus le pont et tomber dans le petit ruisseau poissonneux. Ils se rattrapèrent de justesse et se mirent à rire alors qu'ils se rasseyaient dans une position plus stable.

- Je savais que tu allais me dire oui, déclara Drago d'un air pompeux.

- Ah oui ? s'écria Hermione en riant. Et je peux savoir ce qui te rendait si sur de toi ?

- Mon charme irrésistible bien sur, répondit le jeune homme. Soyons honnête, je suis très bel homme, riche, charmeur, et intelligent.

- Tu as oublié modeste, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Tu es vraiment sure de ce que tu fais Hermione ? demanda le jeune homme en redevenant tout d'un coup sérieux. Notre vie ne sera pas facile.

- Je sais, répondit-elle. Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Je désire profondément devenir ta femme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago déposa Hermione devant sa vieille demeure délabrée. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture quand le jeune homme lui prit le bras pour la retenir.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que je leur annonce ça toute seule. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver veuve avant même de t'avoir épouser, répondit Hermione en riant.

- Ils n'oseraient pas ?! s'exclama Drago à moitié inquiet.

- Ils sont vraiment…protecteurs avec moi, répondit Hermione.

- J'avais cru remarquer ça en effet, dit le jeune homme en embrassant une dernière fois sa fiancée. Fais quand même attention.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione en sortant du véhicule. Ce ne sont pas des monstres quand même.

* * *

- TU AS FAIT QUOI ? hurla Harry quand Hermione leur annonça la nouvelle, quelques minutes après être rentrée dans sa maison.

- Harry, essaie de me comprendre…commença la jeune femme.

- Oh mais je comprend parfaitement Hermione. Tu vas épouser un ennemi, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à comprendre.

- Mais je…

- Oui je sais, je sais, tu l'aimes. Mais Hermione tant que ce n'était que quelques rendez-vous par ci, par là, on ne disait rien, mais là, le mariage. Tu te rends compte dans quoi tu t'engages ?

- Bien sur que oui, répondit la jeune femme. Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai pas réfléchis avant de dire oui. Je ne veux pas passer à côté d'une chance d'être heureuse.

- Tu crois que tu seras heureuse avec un allemand ? Qu'est-ce que va devenir votre couple quand cette guerre se terminera ? Et tu crois que son père réagira comment quand il apprendra la nouvelle ? Bon sang Hermione, tu es une résistance, il est le fils du chef de la Gestapo !

- Je sais que notre vie ne sera pas simple mais je veux essayer. Je sais que si je laisse passer cette chance, je le regretterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de Ginny et de Ron qui étaient restés étrangement silencieux depuis le début de la conversation. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et marmonna :

- Nous n'avions pas besoin de ça en ce moment, avec l'arrestation de Neville et tout ça…

- Harry, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Que tu me soutiennes ou non, dit Hermione.

- Je sais, tu es une vraie tête de mule quand tu t'y mets, s'écria Harry en esquissant un semblant de sourire. Mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je n'approuvais pas ce mariage, c'est tout.

- Merci de ta franchise Harry. Et vous Ginny et Ron, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ron d'un ton las. Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quelques mois, ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

- Moi je trouve ça bien, dit Ginny en serrant la main d'Hermione pour la soutenir. Il a vraiment l'air de tenir à toi, et je pense que vous serez très heureux tous les deux.

- Merci Ginny, répondit chaleureusement Hermione.

Le silence régna un instant dans la pièce. Il fut brisé soudainement par Ron qui demanda :

- Et la cérémonie est prévue pour quand ?

- Samedi, répondit Hermione.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry en se levant subitement. Tu ne veux pas dire ce samedi quand même ?

- Si, celui-là même.

- Mais Hermione, c'est dans à peine 4 jours ! s'exclama Ron. Là c'est vraiment trop tôt.

- Ecoutez, je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix maintenant. Et je vais épouser Drago samedi. J'aimerais que vous soyez là, vous êtes la seule famille qu'il me reste ici mais je comprendrais parfaitement que vous n'ayez pas envie de venir.

- Je serai là, répondit Ginny. Je ne vais quand même manquer le mariage de ma meilleure amie.

- Merci Ginny, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes le risque de sortir toute seule, dit Hermione.

- Elle ne sera pas seule, répondit Ron. Je l'accompagnerait, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier qu'il se comporte bien avec toi ce Malefoy.

- Merci Ron, ça représente beaucoup ce que vous faites pour moi.

Ron rougit et baissa la tête. Hermione avait fixé son regard sur Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse.

- C'est bon je viendrais, bougonna-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas être le seul à manquer la petite fête

- Merci, merci, merci, s'écria Hermione en sautant au cou de son ami.

* * *

Drago rentra chez lui, le cœur léger. Les choses s'arrangeaient nettement. Hermione avait accepté de l'épouser, il s'était enfin débarrassé de Pansy et son père semblait avoir prit relativement bien la nouvelle, ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment le jeune homme à bien y réfléchir. Son père aurait du exploser de colère et au lieu de cela, il était resté calme et avait dit à son fils qu'il devait faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour lui. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Lucius Malefoy d'agir de la sorte. Cela devait forcement cacher quelque chose, se dit Drago en passant la porte de son appartement.

Sa mère l'attendait impatiemment dans la cuisine. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Où étais-tu passé ? Je me suis inquiétée. Tu es parti toute la journée sans donner la moindre nouvelle.

- J'étais avec Hermione, répondit calmement Drago en faisant s'asseoir sa mère sur une des chaises. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ?

- Avec plaisir oui, dit Narcissa.

- Ainsi vous vouliez me voir mère. A quel sujet ?

- Pansy.

La main de Drago se crispa sur l'anse de la bouilloire alors qu'il servait l'eau chaude dans la tasse de sa mère. Il fit une grimace de dégoût et continua :

- Et alors ?

- Elle a décidé de rester à Paris. Au moins un certain temps.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Drago. Elle n'a donc pas comprit que je ne désirais plus la voir.

- Je crois qu'elle essaie de s'accrocher à ce qui lui reste, expliqua Narcissa.

- Elle devrait comprendre qu'elle n'a rien à attendre de moi, surtout maintenant, répondit-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?

- Eh bien, c'est assez délicat à avouer. Je suis sur que vous n'approuverez pas mais…

- Viens en au fait Drago s'il te plait.

- Très bien…j'ai demandé à Hermione de m'épouser.

- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Narcissa interloquée.

- Je lui aie demandé de devenir ma femme.

- Mon dieu Drago. je ne vais pas te faire la morale. Je suppose que tu n'as pas pris cette décision à la légère mais vous êtes tous les deux si jeune.

- Je n'étais pas si jeune que cela quand vous avez voulu me marier à Pansy si vous vous souvenez bien, répondit hargneusement Drago.

- Je sais, soupira Narcissa. J'essaie juste de te rendre heureux Drago.

- Je le suis avec Hermione mère. Je suis vraiment heureux.

- Alors c'est l'essentiel, dit-elle. Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

- Elle a dit oui bien sur, répondit Drago en souriant. Nous nous marrions dans quatre jours.

- Si vite Drago, peut-être que vous devriez attendre un…

Narcissa jeta un regard en coin à son fils et le voyait la fixer d'un œil noir préféra laisser sa phrase en suspend.

- Est-ce que je pourrais assister à la cérémonie ? demanda Narcissa d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- Quelle cérémonie ? demanda Blaise qui entrait à cet instant précis dans la pièce.

- J'épouse Hermione samedi, répondit Drago.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda Blaise qui avait suspendu tous ses mouvements.

- Non, dit simplement Drago. Je me marie. Si tu veux venir, tu es le bienvenu. Mais bien sur, pas un mot de tout cela à mon père.

- Evidemment, répondit Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de Narcissa. Mais quand à ma présence, je vais y réfléchir.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je pensais que tu travaillais toute la journée, demanda Drago.

- Ton père m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il désirait te voir immédiatement, expliqua le jeune homme allemand. Il a précisé que c'était très urgent. Une voiture t'attend en bas.

- Je pense qu'il serait malvenu de ma part de le faire attendre n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago.

- Sûrement, répondit Blaise. Surtout qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante depuis ce matin.

Drago hocha la tête, attrapa son pardessus et sortit en coup de vent de son appartement. Blaise avait raison, quand son père était dans cet état mieux valait ne pas le faire attendre sous peine de le voir se mettre encore plus en colère.

Il grimpa dans la voiture et arriva sans trop d'encombre à la commandant tour une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Il se rendit au troisième étage, endroit où le bureau de son père se trouvait et frappa doucement à la porte. Il entendit une voix bourru lui ordonna d'entrer et poussa la porte. Son père se tenait, majestueux derrière son bureau et releva brusquement le visage pour voir qui osait le déranger dans son travail.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai faillit attendre, déclara Lucius en faisant signe à son fils de s'asseoir devant lui.

- Je suis désolé père. Je prenais le thé avec mère et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé.

- Bien, bien, trêve de jérémiades, j'ai à te parler de choses importantes.

- Lesquelles ?

- J'aimerais que tu t'investisses plus dans ton travail, que tu gravisses les échelons de notre hiérarchie.

- Nous en avons déjà parler père, soupira Drago. Je m'occupe déjà de la paperasse administrative de la Gestapo parce que vous m'y avez obligé, et je ne tiens pas à m'impliquer plus que ça.

- Lis ça, répondit son père en tendant à Drago une liasse de feuillets sans prendre en compte sa précédente remarque.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil aux différents papiers et sentit son pouls s'accélérer tout d'un coup en reconnaissant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Des condamnations à mort ? balbutia Drago dont le regard s'arrêta sur un des feuillets qui portait le nom de Neville Londubat.

- Parfaitement.

- Mais je croyais que vous aviez l'intention de les envoyer en camps de prisonniers en Allemagne ? demanda le jeune homme.

- J'ai changé d'avis. La vermine on l'éradique sinon elle se propage, répondit Lucius.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

- Je veux que tu signes ces condamnations, et que tu t'occupes toi-même des exécutions.

- Jamais, s'écria violemment Drago. Je ne cautionnerai pas cette boucherie.

Lucius Malefoy ne répondit rien, et se leva doucement. Il se mit à la fenêtre et contempla l'extérieur.

- Paris est une ville magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, répondit Drago sur la défensive. La plus belle ville qui m'est été donné de voir.

- Je suis sur qu'elle te manquera quand tu devras la quitter, et cette petite putain française dont tu t'es entiché aussi je suppose.

- Qu'essayez vous de me dire père ?

- J'ai été contacté par les hauts officiers de Berlin. L'opération Barbarossa ne se passe aussi bien que prévu. Ils ont besoin d'officiers qualifiés pour commander les troupes. J'avais d'abord pensé y envoyer Zabini mais puisque tu refuses de prendre tes responsabilités ici, je pense qu'un peu de changement te fera le plus grand bien.

- Vous voulez m'envoyer en Russie ? demanda péniblement Drago.

- Cela ne tiens qu'à toi de rester ici Drago. Tu as juste à signer ces papiers et je te laisserai vivre la vie que tu entends ici, à Paris.

Drago baissa la tête. Il n'arrivait à croire que son père soit à ce point cruel. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait en Russie, l'armée allemande peinait à survivre dans ce grand froid, et les conditions de vie étaient déplorables. Mais l'éthique du jeune homme l'empêchait de tendre la main vers le stylo qui se trouvait devant lui. Comment pourrais-t-il jamais se pardonner la mort de ses résistants si il obéissait à son père. D'un autre côté, si il était envoyé en Russie, comment pourrait-il tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione d'être toujours là pour elle et de la protéger. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ici seule. Il ne voulait pas la laisser. L'imaginer sans protection avec son père qui faisait exécuter tous les résistants qu'il capturait lui donnait la nausée. Soudain, l'image de Hermione conduite au peloton d'exécution s'imposa dans son esprit. Non, jamais il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner. Peut importe les personnes qu'il devrait sacrifier pour y arriver, mais il la protégerait. Coûte que coûte.

Sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait saisi le stylo et imposa sa signature sur le document condamnant à mort Neville.

- C'est bien mon fils, dit Lucius en pressant l'épaule de son fils. Tu as pris la bonne décision.

_

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! 

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !_

_Et un excellent week-end à tous et à toutes !_

_Bizzzz_

_Violaine_


	14. Wedding's Day

_Bon, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne publierais pas de chapitre avant quelque temps mais j'ai voulu publier ce chapitre avant de commencer mes partiels Aie, aie, aie ça approche à grand pas !_

_Voici le chapitre 14, merci à vous tous d'avoir lu et de continuer à lire ma fic._

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**hamataroo** : Est-ce que ça va clacher entre les garçons ? heu…je ne sais pas, un jour peut-être, mais j'aime pas trop les bastons.

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : pauvre Neville ! Tu es cruelle tu sais ! Et puis, quelque fois aussi tu me fais un peu peur ! Tu n'oserais pas lâcher un cerbère sur une pauvre créature sans défense telle que moi si ?

**Lorane** : Coucou Lorane ! Es-tu une nouvelle reveweuse ? lectrice ? En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review c'est adorable !

**Humphra** : Alors Budapest ! J'espère que tu t'aie bien amusé ! Gros bisous !

**Black-Shika** : C'est vrai que c'est une question très ardue : « comment dire non à Drago Malefoy ?! » la réponse est « on ne peut pas » J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**MiladyMoOn** : Contente de te recompter parmi mes lectrices ! En espérant que tu trouvera ce chapitre à ton gout

**MissAndreaParker** : en espérant que ce chapitre te remonte un peu le moral. Et je le repète, je vais bien, en tout cas, je ne vais pas mal

**Misofty** : Merci de ta review et de continuer à me lire. En ce qui concerne ce qui se passe à Poudlard dans le présent, je pense que je ferais une petite partie sur cela dans un ou deux chapitres maximum.

**Phoebé** : Je suis en deuxième année de licence d'anglais (et honnêtement j'en aie trop marre) merci de tes encouragements pour mes partiels et je croise les doigts pour les tiens, j'espère que tu auras de bonnes notes. En ce qui concerne l'escrime, je ne suis pas pratiquante, mais mon amie Humphra (qui me laisse des review sur cette fic) l'est. Mais je crois que son arme à elle c'est le fleuret…

**Caella** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Dey** : un énorme merci pour avoir mis un lien sur ma fic sur ton blog

**guymiokis** : ah Georgette J'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu y aimerais le romantisme ! Et merci pour ta review 

**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Wedding's day.**

Quatre jours plus tard, le jour tant attendu par les deux jeunes gens était enfin arrivé. Drago avait réussi à trouver une petite église toute simple dans un quartier tranquille, peu surveillée par les allemands, et où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Un endroit où la cérémonie pourrait avoir lieu sans aucun danger.

Il avait conduit Ron et Harry à l'église et s'était occupé lui-même de la décoration. Narcissa s'était chargée, dans le plus grand secret bien évidemment, des robes et costumes pour son fils -ce dernier ayant refusé de porter son uniforme depuis sa dispute avec son père- et d'Hermione, qui n'avait pas les moyens, en ces temps difficiles, de se procurer du tissu pour coudre une nouvelle robe. La mère de Drago l'avait faite faire sur mesure par une très gentille coutière qu'elle avait connu quand elle avait passée son enfance en France et qu'elle savait digne de confiance.

La cérémonie était sur le point de commencer. Drago était en costume devant l'autel. En face de lui se tenait Harry, qui attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de son amie. Narcissa et Ginny étaient toujours dans la pièce contiguë à la chapelle, aidant Hermione à se préparer tandis que Ron attendant devant la porte que la fiancée sorte pour la conduire devant l'autel.

Dans la chapelle, Drago traînait des pieds. Harry s'était assis sur un banc et attendait, le visage fermé. Tout d'un coup, il dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Je ne te ferais pas le coup de te prévenir que si jamais tu lui fait du mal je te le ferais payer Malefoy. Je crois que tu le sais déjà.

- Je sais Potter, mais je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, tu devrais le savoir.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'inquiètes, murmura Harry presque pour lui-même.

- Tu penses à mon père, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est pas difficile à deviner, répondit abruptement le jeune français.

- Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça tu sais, dit Drago d'un ton las. Il était différent avant cette guerre, avant la montée d'Hitler.

- La guerre révèle souvent la vraie nature des gens, déclara Harry.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. Je ne cherche pas à lui trouver des excuses. Son comportement me répugne. Mais je voulais juste que tu comprennes qu'il était différent avant. Hitler et ses idées ont changé beaucoup de choses dans notre vie. Nous étions heureux avant. Mon père avait un bon métier, et nous faisions partis de la bonne société de Berlin. Et puis le nazisme est arrivé. Et ma mère a été considérée comme une paria pendant des mois à cause de ses relations. Elle travaillait pour une galerie d'art. Elle adorait ça et fréquentait énormément d'artistes. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient juifs. Quand les persécutions envers ce peuple ont commencé, elle a essayé de s'interposer. Les gens n'ont jamais comprit pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Des rumeurs circulaient selon lesquelles elle avait une liaison avec un peintre juif. Mon père ne les a jamais cru, bien sur, mais l'honneur de notre famille était entachée, et si il y a une chose que mon père ne pouvait pas supporter c'était celle-ci. Il s'est engagé dans la gestapo uniquement dans ce but, retrouver l'honneur de notre famille perdu. Peu à peu, il s'est laissé entraîner par la doctrine anti-juifs et les propos d'Hitler. Il n'a jamais comprit que nous avions plus besoin de lui que de ce satané honneur pour lequel il se battait, expliqua Drago.

Harry ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il y avoir à répondre à cela de toute façon ? Drago continua en soupirant :

- Tu sais, je t'admire beaucoup. J'aimerais avoir le courage de m'opposer à mon père, surtout en ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago garda le silence et s'apprêtait à tout expliquer quand il entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec son ami Blaise.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne viendrais pas…dit Drago surpris.

- J'ai pensé que je devais être là aujourd'hui puisque c'est si important pour toi, répondit le jeune homme en s'avançant vers son ami.

- Merci d'être venu, dit Drago en serrant la main de Blaise. Tu as raison, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Blaise s'approcha et salua Harry d'un signe de tête. Venir pour le mariage de son ami était une chose mais faire ami ami avec un résistant en était une autre, se dit-il en observant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts perçant qui le fixait d'un air suspicieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda Harry.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, répondit Drago. C'est moi qui l'avais invité.

- J'espère seulement que toute l'infanterie allemande ne va pas débarquer ici alors, dit Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant calmement vers l'autel.

- J'ai confiance en Blaise, répondit Drago d'un ton froid. Mais je comprends parfaitement que toi tu ne sois pas dans le même cas que moi Potter. Mais je t'assure que jamais il ne prendrait le risque de me trahir. N'est-ce pas Blaise ?

- Tu n'as même pas besoin de poser la question voyons ! s'écria Blaise. Je vous assure monsieur que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

- Si vous le dites, murmura Harry.

Les deux jeunes allemands ne répondirent rien. Quelques instants plus tard, Narcissa et Ginny arrivèrent d'un pas léger dans la chapelle.

- Comment ça se passe là-bas ? demanda Harry, en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Ginny.

- Très bien. Hermione devrait être là dans quelques minutes, répondit Ginny.

- Elle est magnifique, s'exclama Narcissa en joignant ses mains. Une vraie merveille.

- Allons nous mettre en place, dit Drago d'un ton qui se voulait détaché mais dans lequel on sentait une légère appréhension.

Harry et Ginny se postèrent à gauche de l'autel tandis que la famille Malefoy et Blaise restaient sur la droite. Soudain, Drago se souvenant d'une chose urgente qu'il devait faire, sortit un papier de sa veste. Il s'approcha de Harry et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Harry blêmit et attrapa vivement la feuille que tenait Drago. D'une voix rauque, il remercia l'officier allemand.

Blaise voulut s'approcher pour entendre ce que se disaient les deux jeunes gens. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des événements. Son ami se détournait de sa patrie, de ses idéaux, de ses amis et même de sa famille. Il en était même arriver à être sur le point d'épouser une résistante. Blaise avait peur pour son ami. Il savait que cette histoire était vouée d'ores et déjà à l'échec. Quand le père de Drago serrait mis au courant de ce mariage, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'apprendrait bien un jour, leur couple volera en éclats. Il s'avança vers Harry et Drago quand il sentit la main de Narcissa sur son avant-bras. Elle lui fit un « non » de la tête et lui demanda silencieusement de reprendre sa place sans faire d'histoire.

- Il fait ses propres choix maintenant, lui murmura Narcissa à l'oreille.

- Mais peut-être qu'il fait de mauvais choix, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Ce n'est pas à nous d'en décider Blaise, répondit-elle d'une voix plus ferme. Maintenant si tu es venu ici pour faire des histoires tu ferais de partir maintenant. Je ne permettrais à personne de gâcher le mariage de mon fils.

Blaise garda le silence et repris sa place sans plus rien ajouter.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Ron s'impatientait. Il avait vu la mère de Drago et Ginny sortir de la pièce et attendait maintenant que son amie daigne bien ouvrir la porte. N'y tenant plus, il frappa à la porte.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Ron en passant la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Bien sur, répondit Hermione en s'éloignant du psyché devant lequel elle se trouvait.

- Tu es resplendissante, s'exclama-t-il en observant Hermione.

- Tu es sur ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement. Cette robe est vraiment magnifique mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

- Bien sur que non. Tu es parfaite, répondit-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Hermione prit un siège et s'assit à son tour. Elle poussa un long soupir et Ron lui demanda alors :

- Tu es nerveuse ?

-Un peu…

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil et lui jeta un regard perplexe. Elle sourit et avoua :

- Bon d'accord, je suis complètement terrifiée. Et avant que tu ne demandes Ron, je te réponds oui, je suis sure de ce que je fais.

Ron sourit et déclara d'un air triste :

- Tu sais que tout le monde a toujours cru que toi et moi on finirait ensemble. Je suppose que finalement ce n'était pas censé se faire.

- Ron, je…commença Hermione.

- Non, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que j'ai des sentiments très forts. Ne t'inquiète pas, sûrement pas les mêmes que Malefoy éprouvent pour toi. Mais tu es, et tu resteras toujours une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi et ce mariage ne changera rien à ça. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime Hermione.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, enlaça son ami et murmura doucement alors qu'il referma ses bras autour d'elle :

- Je t'aime aussi Ron.

Ron la berça un moment et déclara soudain en s'écartant d'elle :

- Bon tu es prête ? Parce que si Malefoy s'impatiente trop et vient ici et qu'ils nous trouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera ce qu'il verra.

Hermione sourit et sécha rapidement ses larmes. Elle prit le long voile qui était posé sur la petite commode et commença à l'accrocher dans ses cheveux.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais la première d'entre nous à se marier, déclara soudain Ron.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle accrochait la derrière épingle dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es si sérieuse. Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi spontanée.

- Je n'ai plus envie de passer mon temps à me demander si ce que je fais est bien ou pas Ron. La vie est courte et je veux en profiter en maximum.

- Tu as raison, approuva le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et son visage s'assombrit peu à peu. Ron le remarqua aussitôt et demanda aussitôt :

- ça va ?

- Luna devrait être là, murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione, je sais qu'elle te manque. Elle nous manque à tous. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à elle maintenant. La connaissant, elle aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse aujourd'hui.

Hermione acquiesça et tenta un sourire.

- Je suis prête, déclara-t-elle. Allons-y.

Ron sourit à son tour et présenta son bras à la jeune femme. Elle l'attrapa et ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'endroit où se tiendrait la cérémonie. Ron ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent par le côté droit de la chapelle. Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers l'allée centrale alors que le prêtre, qui les avait vu arriver, fit signe aux autres personnes présentes dans l'église de se mettre en place. Il n'y eut pas de musique pour accompagner Hermione vers son fiancé. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que trop de gens soit impliqué dans la cérémonie pour minimiser les risques, ils avaient donc décidé de se passer de pianiste.

Mais Drago n'avait que faire de la musique. Quand il vit Hermione arriver ; il crut à l'apparition d'un ange. Elle portait une merveilleuse robe longue blanche à la coupe droite, et aux manches longues évasées aux poignets. Un joli collier de perle en nacre, prêtait par Narcissa Malefoy, mettait en valeur son cou délicat. Ginny avait discipliné ses cheveux, et les avait légèrement ondulés. Son voile, en tulle délicat,de couleur ivoire et aux bords cousus de dentelle, encadrait son visage et lui donnait ce côté angélique que Drago aimait tant. Narcissa avait insisté pour qu'elle porte un petit bouquet de fleurs. C'était la seule touche de couleur dans sa tenue. Le bouquet de roses rouge contrastait avec la blancheur de sa robe et rappelait la couleur carmin de son rouge à lèvres, la rendant encore plus belle aux yeux de son fiancé.

Blaise fixa le visage de Drago alors qu'Hermione remontait l'allée. Dès qu'il avait aperçu la jeune femme, les yeux de son ami s'étaient illuminés, et ils pétillaient désormais de joie. Un sourire, un vrai sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Blaise n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi heureux qu'il semblait l'être à cet instant. En réalité, il ne l'avait quasiment jamais vu sourire.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent bientôt au niveau de Drago et la jeune femme lâcha le bras de son ami pour se placer en face de son fiancé. Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit encore un peu plus quand il prit les mains délicates d'Hermione entre les siennes.

Le prête sourit à son tour en les observant. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il allait célébrer un mariage aussi « étrange », mais pourtant si prometteur. Si le monde pouvait prendre exemple sur ces deux jeunes gens, les choses iraient sûrement mieux. L'homme d'église commença alors :

- Mes très chers amis, nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer l'union de cet homme Drago Malefoy, et de cette femme Hermione Granger. Un mariage bien particulier puisqu'il nous prouve que la tolérance et surtout l'amour existe encore dans ce monde. Alors si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Le silence se fit dans l'église. Le visage de Drago se crispa un instant. Il était terriblement anxieux. Et si son père avait eu vent de ce mariage ? Après quelques secondes, qui parurent être des heures au jeune homme, le prête décida de continuer :

- Bien, puisque personne ne souhaite s'interposer, je pense que nous pouvons continuer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser. Nous savons tous que notre temps est précieux en ces temps obscurs et il est important d'aller à l'essentiel. Maintenant Hermione, voulez-vous commencer à déclamer vos vœux.

La jeune femme approuva d'un geste de la tête et serra un peu plus fort la main de Drago

- Drago, dit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui manquait à ma vie sans jamais pouvoir répondre à cette question. Et je pensais que ce n'était certainement pas pendant cette guerre, qui m'a fait perdre peu à peu presque toutes les personnes que auxquelles je tenais, que je trouverai cette pièce manquante à mon cœur. Et puis je t'ai connu et j'ai su qu c'était toi, et toi seul qui manquait à ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je tomberais amoureuse un jour, pas plus que je ne me croyais capable de marcher vers l'autel sans aucune appréhension ou crainte et pourtant aujourd'hui je suis là, à tes côtés et ce que je souhaite plus que tout au monde c'est le rester, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tu es mon âme sœur Drago, mon ange gardien, jamais rien ni personne ne changera cela.

Hermione cessa son discours, et observa le visage de son fiancé. Il avait l'air complètement sonné par la déclaration de la jeune femme. Le prête, ne le voyant pas réagir intervint aussitôt :

- Drago, à votre tour de prononcer vos vœux.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha un peu plus d'Hermione. Il se racla la gorge et commença à parler d'un ton hésitant.

- Hermione…personne…jamais, ne m'a fait d'aussi belle et touchante déclaration. Personne. Et ça compte tellement pour moi que ce soit qui aie prononcé ces mots. J'ai toujours cru qu'aimer, c'était pour les faibles, que si je voulais vraiment être fort et digne des personnes qui tiennent à moi alors je ne devais pas montrer mes sentiments, ne pas en éprouver même. Mais j'avais tort, j'avais tellement tort. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fort et heureux que depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Pendant des années, j'ai erré sans but, perdu dans un monde auquel je ne pensais pas appartenir et tu as su me faire revenir à la réalité, à m'apprendre à vivre et plus que tout à aimer. Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je voulais que tu le saches encore : tu m'as rendu meilleur. En te trouvant toi, c'est moi que j'ai retrouvé. Et tout ce que je souhaite désormais c'est être assez fort et courageux pour te prouver tous les jours que Dieu daignera nous accorder, que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je t'aimerais…toujours.

Lorsque le jeune homme termina sa tirade, il vit les larmes de la jeune femme qui coulaient sur ses joues. Sans plus se préoccuper des autres invités, Hermione s'avança vers Drago et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

- Si j'avais su que ça te ferait pleurer, je n'aurais jamais dit ça, répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle.

- Ce sont des larmes de joies, dit-t-elle au milieu d'un sourire en reprenant sa place.

Le prêtre les regarda d'un air amusé, et décida d'en finir le plus vite possible avec le cérémonial et poursuivit :

- Bien, maintenant que vos vœux ont été échangés, nous pouvons passer au consentement mutuel. Drago, acceptez vous de prendre Hermione pour femme, de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que le mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, répondit Drago en entrelaçant les doigts de la jeune femme aux siens.

- Et vous Hermione, acceptez vous de prendre Drago, pour époux, de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Oui, dit Hermione d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

- Parfait. Et maintenant Drago, passez cette alliance au doigt d'Hermione. Elle sera le signe de votre amour mutuel.

Drago se détacha un instant de la jeune femme et se tourna vers Blaise qui lui tendit un petit anneau d'or. Il prit délicatement la main d'Hermione et passa l'alliance à son annulaire.

- Et maintenant Hermione, reprit le prêtre. Veuillez faire la même chose avec l'alliance de Drago.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se tourna vers Ginny qui lui tendit l'alliance, qu'elle passa immédiatement au doigt de Drago. Ils se souriaient maintenant, et attendait que le prête termine enfin son travail.

- En vertu des pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés, je suis ravi de vous déclarer mari et femme. Drago, vous pouvez à nouveau embrasser la mariée.

Drago se rapprocha lentement d'Hermione et pris son visage en coupe avant de déposer un long et doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Narcissa et Ginny les observaient d'un air attendri. Même Harry et Ron n'avaient plus l'air aussi fermé qu'avant la cérémonie. Soudain Ginny poussa un petit cri. Hermione et Drago se séparèrent aussitôt.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu mais… dit Ginny en caressant son ventre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé ? demanda brutalement Hermione alors qu'Harry se tenait devant Ginny.

- Non, non, pas du tout, répondit Ginny en souriant. Je pense que le bébé à juste voulu manifester sa joie de vous savoir tous les deux marier parce qu'il a bougé.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Harry en posant sa main sur le ventre de Ginny. C'est magnifique ! Ginny, il bouge !

Drago et Hermione éclatèrent de rire et Drago enlaça à nouveau sa toute nouvelle femme dans ses bras.

- Où en étions nous quand ce bébé capricieux nous a interrompu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton malicieux. Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! J'étais en train d'embrasser ma merveilleuse épouse.

- Vraiment ?! demanda Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte. Je ne me souviens pas de cette partie là de la cérémonie. Peut-être qu'on devrait recommencer, pour être sur que nous avons tout bien fait correctement ?

- A vos ordres madame ma femme, répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Blaise était de retour chez lui. Avec le recul, il se disait que peut-être Drago et Hermione pourrait être heureux ensemble. Si bien sur, rien ne venait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble, se dit-il en pénétrant dans son appartement.

Alors qu'il accrochait son manteau, il entendit des sanglots provenant de sa salle de séjour. Il y pénétra et trouva Pansy en larmes, assise dans un fauteuil. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se releva et se précipita dans ses bras.

- Pansy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais juste besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. Je me sens vraiment seule ici, sanglota-t-elle sur son torse. Tellement seule. Et je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente, c'est trop dur !

- Calme toi, répondit-il en la berçant un instant. Tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir…

- J'ai tellement besoin d'un ami en ce moment, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, reprit-elle en levant ses grands yeux larmoyant vers lui.

Soudain, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il essaya de la repousser mais elle s'accrocha désespéramment à lui.

- Pansy, arrête. Ce n'est pas bien, tenta Blaise alors que la jeune femme déposait une multitude de baisers dans son cou.

- Chut…murmura-t-elle en lui enlevant sa chemise. S'il te plait, ne me rejette pas. Pas maintenant.

Blaise ne répondit pas et lui attrapa violemment le cou. Il lui donna un baiser passionné avant de la porter jusqu'à son lit. Alors qu'il l'allongeait et essayait de lui enlever sa jupe, il ne remarqua pas à la lueur de triomphe et le sourire machiavélique qui se peignirent sur le visage de Pansy.

_

* * *

Voilà pour le 14__ème__ chapitre, qui est romantique à souhait (peut-être trop pour certains, je ne sais pas…)_

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez moi une petite review si vous avez aimez (ou pas) !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un bon week-end et encore une fois merci de m'avoir lu !_

_Bizzz _


	15. Exécution

_Coucou tout le monde, bon alors voilà aujourd'hui c'est la saint Blaise (si si je vous jure) et donc j'ai décidé de fêter ça en postant le 15__ème__ chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas moi j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de continuer à me lire !_

**Réponse aux review :**

**Lou** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices !

**Misofty** : Moi aussi j'adore les chapitres romantiques…

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : non, ne fais pas de mal à Georgette ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**MissAndreaParker** : tu vois je chercher un moyen de ne pas déprimer, ou tout du moins de me vider la tête et bien je l'ai trouvé, j'écris !

**Luciole's world** : Coucou à toi ! Es-tu une nouvelle lectrice ? En tout cas merci beaucoup de ta review qui m' fait très plaisir

**Lorane** : Ah c'est donc toi peopleforpeace Pour savoir quel est le plan machiavélique de Pansy, lit bien ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin !

**Black-Shika** : honnêtement, je te remercie ! Tu es toujours là pour reviewer ! Alors un énorme merci à toi !

**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Execution**

**Poudlard, de nos jours.**

Harry frappa doucement à la porte de l'infirmerie. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il poussa la porte. Il avança vers les deux lits installés au milieu de la pièce. Il trouva son ami Ron, endormi sur une chaise, devant le lit où se trouvait Hermione, toujours profondément endormie. L'infirmière avait fait installé Drago juste à côté d'elle.

Harry toucha l'épaule de Ron, qui bougea légèrement. Le survivant le bouscula un peu plus fort. Ron grogna et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Peu à peu, il reconnut la pièce où il se trouvait et son ami qui était penché sur lui. Harry prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui :

- Tu as passé toute la nuit ici ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

- J'avais l'intention de rentrer me coucher vers les minuits mais je crois que je me suis endormi sans même m'en rendre compte, marmonna Ron en massant son cou endolori.

- On est samedi aujourd'hui, tu peux aller te recoucher si tu veux.

- Non, ça va aller, je préfère rester là, répondit Ron en observant le corps inanimé d'Hermione.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se sentait toujours aussi coupable de la situation dans laquelle son amie et Malefoy se trouvaient. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours maintenant, et rien n'avait changé. Dumbledore et le professeur de potion avaient pourtant fait tout leur possible pour faire reprendre conscience aux deux adolescents. Sans succès pour le moment.

- Elle a l'air tellement paisible, dit Ron soudainement.

- Et heureuse aussi, répondit Harry en observant le sourire extatique figé sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Malefoy aussi sourit, remarqua le rouquin.

- Je suppose que là où ils sont, ils doivent être heureux, murmura Harry.

Un bruit de porte qui claque les fit tous deux se retourner et ils se retrouvèrent face à un Lucius Malefoy plus blême que jamais. Derrière lui, Dumbledore referma la porte et se plaça à ses côtés. Le père de Drago s'avança doucement vers son fils. C'était la première fois que Harry pouvait lire autre chose que du mépris et de la supériorité sur le visage de l'ancien mangemort.

Soudain, comme si il était brusquement sorti d'un rêve éveillé, il se retourna brutalement vers Harry et commença à lui hurler dessus.

- Tout cela est de votre faute Potter. Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots. Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot et….

- Calmez vous Lucius, je vous en prie, s'interposa Dumbledore. Rejeter la faute sur Harry ne fera pas reprendre conscience à votre fils plus vite…croyez-moi.

Lucius s'écarta légèrement de Harry. Ce dernier avait sa petite idée quand à l'identité de celui qui avait révélé l'incident des cachots. Rogue n'avait sûrement pas su ou plutôt voulu tenir sa langue, pensa Harry en observant les lueurs de colère qui avaient envahies les yeux de Malefoy.

- Je veux que Potter soit renvoyé, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi !? s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en même temps.

- Je vous l'aie déjà dit Lucius. Ce qui est arrivé à Drago était un accident. Qui plus est, votre fils n'est pas le seul concerné dans cette histoire.

- Vous parlez de cette san…

- Ne prononcez pas ce nom, menaça Ron en s'avançant vers le père de Drago.

- Vous croyez me faire peur Weasley ? Vous êtes aussi pitoyable que votre père…

Alors que Ron s'apprêtait à se ruer sur Malefoy, Harry le retint. Dumbledore se plaça au milieu.

- Je ne vous laisserez pas insulter mes élèves en ma présence, déclara-t-il d'un ton glacé. Maintenant, je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter cette pièce. Mademoiselle Granger et votre fils ont besoin de silence et de calme.

- Très bien, je m'en vais, répliqua Lucius. Mais j'emmène mon fils avec moi. Je vais le faire transporter à notre manoir.

- Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, osa le vieil homme.

- Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pensez, s'écrira Malefoy. Drago est mon fils.

- C'est peut-être votre fils, mais ce n'est pas votre propriété, répliqua Harry.

- Je vous demande pardon Potter, susurra Lucius.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous êtes autant responsable que moi de ce qui s'est passé.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Que si vous n'aviez pas bourré le crâne de votre fils avec vos idées racistes, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, expliqua Harry. Je suppose que Rogue n'a pas prit soin de vous raconter toute l'histoire en détails n'est-ce pas ?

Lucius Malefoy fronça les sourcils et se recula un peu plus d'Harry, qui continua son discours.

- Il ne vous a pas dit que la raison pour laquelle votre fils et moi nous nous sommes battus le jour où ils ont été plongés dans leur coma, c'était Hermione ? Eh oui, monsieur Malefoy. Votre fils est amoureux d'elle. Il aime une fille de moldus. Ils étaient ensemble depuis des mois, et à cause de vous, ils venaient de se séparer. Et ça, Drago ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes battus, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille.

- C'est impossible…balbutia Lucius en jetant des regards désespérés à son fils, qui continuait de sourire béatement.

**

* * *

Paris, sous la domination allemande, mai 1943.**

Drago tenait sa nouvelle femme dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient mariés la veille, et avaient passé une soirée et nuit magnifiques à tout point vue. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit d'Hermione, dans la maison où habitaient les résistants depuis plus de deux mois. Ils auraient tous deux souhaité un peu plus d'intimité mais étant donnés les circonstances, ils n'avaient pas pu passer leur nuit de noces dans l'appartement du jeune homme. Le risque étant trop grand de voir son père débarquer à n'importe quel moment.

Hermione s'était endormie il y avait peu de temps, mais Drago n'avait pu fermé les yeux, de peur qu'à son réveil, il ne découvre que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. La tête de la jeune femme reposait sur son torse nu. Les draps étaient entrelacés autour de son corps menu, et ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage chatouillait la peau nue du jeune homme et lui donnait des frissons. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans cette position, ses bras entourant la taille de la jeune femme et ses yeux la dévorant toute entière. Mais quand il entendit les oiseaux gazouillaient à l'extérieur de la maison, il se dégagea sans brusquerie de leur étreinte, enfila un pantalon et sortit doucement de la chambre.

Il descendit dans la cuisine et y trouva Ginny en train de préparer du thé.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant quand elle l'aperçut.

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit Drago. Je venais voir si je pouvais monter quelques petites choses pour le petit-déjeuner d'Hermione. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Bien sur, dit Ginny. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose, mais…

- Ça ira très bien merci, répondit le jeune homme en commençant à s'activer dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'il préparait les tasses de thé, Harry et Ron firent leur entrée, en tenue allemande. Drago se stoppa immédiatement.

- Les grands-parents de Luna ont accepté de nous les prêter à nouveau, expliqua Ron en s'asseyant à la table à manger.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, se souvint Drago. C'est aujourd'hui qu'est prévu l'exécution de Neville.

- Oui, mais tu devrais le savoir, répliqua Harry. C'est toi qui a signé les papiers.

- Je vous aie déjà expliqué que…commença le jeune allemand.

- On sait Malefoy, dit Ron d'un ton las. On sait que tu n'as pas eu le choix. Et crois moi, nous te sommes très reconnaissant pour tous les renseignements que tu nous as fournis.

- Laissez moi venir avec vous ! s'écria Drago.

- Pas question, répliqua Harry. Tu ferais tout capoter. Tout le monde te connaît.

- Mais…fit Drago.

- Ginny, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'écria Harry en se précipitant vers sa fiancée, qui était devenue, tout d'un coup, toute blanche et qui avait été prise d'un vertige.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en essayant de sourire. Je n'aime pas vous savoir en danger c'est tout.

- Tout va bien se passer, répondit Harry en essayant de la réconforter. Ron et moi allons revenir sans une seule égratignure et avec un Neville sous le bras.

Ginny esquissa un faible sourire tandis que Drago demandait, d'un air inquiet :

- Tu as déjà été consulté un médecin pour vérifier que tout allait bien avec ta grossesse ?

- Eh bien disons que mon statut de résistance, férocement recherchée par la Gestapo ne m'a pas aidé à pouvoir aller voir un médecin quand je le voulais.

- Je vais remédier à ça, répondit Drago. j'ai fait la connaissance d'un médecin très gentil ici à Paris, il ne posera aucune question, surtout si c'est moi qui t'accompagne. Je t'emmènerai demain matin si tu veux.

- Merci beaucoup Drago. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

- Merci Malefoy, répondit Harry d'un ton traînant.

Drago hocha la tête et monta le plateau dans la chambre d'Hermione, préférant laisser les résistants entre eux pour se dire au revoir. Il entra en essayant de ne pas faire grincer la porte et posa son plateau sur le vieux bureau. Il vit alors Hermione bougeait et se tournait dans le lit. Il s'agenouilla devant le lit et attendit patiemment qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

- Eh…bonjour toi, chuchota la jeune femme en s'étirant.

- Bonjour madame Malefoy, répondit Drago en l'embrassant délicatement.

Hermione perdit aussitôt son sourire à l'entente de ce nom. Drago le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Rien, répondit la jeune femme en essayant de se relever pour prendre sa tasse de thé.

- Hermione, s'écria Drago en essayant de la retenir.

La jeune femme retomba mollement sur le lit et s'adossa au mur, les draps serraient contre elle. Drago s'assit à ses côtés.

- C'est à cause de mon nom n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que…

- Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles pas t'appeler comme ça. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de porter ce nom.

- Je n'ai pas honte Drago. C'est ton nom également, et d'une certaine manière je suis fière de le porter. J'ai juste du mal à m'y habituer, répondit Hermione d'un air contrit.

Drago ne répondit pas et alla chercher le plateau. Il tendit une tasse de thé à Hermione qui regardait avec envie le contenu de son petit-déjeuner.

- Tu es un amour, dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Oui je sais, répondit Drago d'un ton joyeux.

- Vantard ! répliqua la jeune femme en riant.

Ils commencèrent à déjeuner dans la bonne humeur tout en discutant des choses qu'ils projetaient de faire quand ils seraient enfin libres de se montrer au grand jour. Soudain, le visage d'Hermione reprit une teinte inquiète.

- Drago, il y a quelque chose dont nous n'avons pas parlé hier et…hésita la jeune femme.

- Oui ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pourrais tomber enceinte.

- Et ça te fait peur ? demanda Drago après un instant de réflexion.

- Parce que toi non ? répondit Hermione. Je veux des enfants Drago, je veux des enfants de toi, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu sois déjà enceinte ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suppose que oui, répondit Hermione en se souvenant de la nuit dernière.

- Et cela serait-il vraiment un drame si tu l'étais ? demanda Drago.

- Bien sur que non, répondit Hermione en souriant. Je serais très heureuse d'avoir un bébé mais j'ai juste terriblement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à lui ou bien à toi. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets, dit Drago en la serrant dans ses bras. Et quand tout cela sera terminé, on l'aura notre bébé, et on ira chercher ta famille en Suisse. Je te promets qu'on sera heureux ensemble.

- Merci, répondit Hermione qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour m'avoir fait comprendre que j'avais quelque chose à attendre de la vie.

Le jeune homme sourit et embrassa une dernière fois sa femme avant de sauter du lit pour s'habiller complètement.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire mais je reviendrais demain matin à la première heure.

Après s'être complètement habillé, il attrapa son pardessus et se pencha vers Hermione qui le regardait s'agiter d'un air attendri.

- A demain. Tu vas me manquer, dit Drago en l'embrassant.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Je t'aime, répondit Hermione.

- Hum, j'adore t'entendre dire ça, dit le jeune homme.

- Tu sais que si tu restais avec moi aujourd'hui, je pourrais te le répéter toute la journée.

- Ne me tente pas, soupira Drago. Je dois vraiment partir sinon mon père va se faire des idées.

- D'accord, d'accord, je m'avoue vaincue, déclara Hermione.

Drago éclata de rire et sortit à regret de la pièce. Dès qu'il fut dans sa voiture néanmoins, il regretta de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès d'Hermione. Mais son père ne tolérerait pas qu'il n'assiste pas à l'exécution. Il espérait vraiment que celle-ci n'ait pas lieu. Normalement aux vues des dispositions qu'il avait prises, Ron et Harry ne devraient avoir aucun mal à faire évader Neville pendant son transfert de sa prison jusqu'à la cour intérieure de la commandant tour où devait avoir lieu l'exécution. Il n'y aurait que deux soldats dans la voiture qui le conduirait au quartier général, et Drago savait que les deux résistants n'auraient pas de problème à se débarrasser d'eux.

Cependant, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il arriva dans la cour intérieure, et constata que trois fois plus d'hommes qu'il n'en n'avait prévu étaient en faction devant les poteaux d'exécution. Sa surprise s'agrandit encore quand il vit son père apparaître devant lui, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Drago. Vous deviez être à Lyon pour trois jours.

- J'ai décidé d'ajourner mon départ. Je ne voulais pas manquer ta première exécution, répondit Lucius d'un ton guilleret que Drago ne lui connaissait pas.

- Pourquoi avez-vous doublé les effectifs que j'avais prévu ?

- J'ai trouvé que tu avais un peu minimisé toute cette histoire, répondit Malefoy.

- C'est une exécution père, pas une parade militaire, tempêta Drago.

Son père ne répondit rien et commença à donner des ordres aux différents soldats qui traînaient sans but dans la cour. Drago était complètement anéanti. Il aurait du se douter que son père préparait quelque chose, il était beaucoup trop calme et civilisé ces derniers jours pour être totalement honnête. Dans ces conditions, il était maintenant impossible qu'Harry et Ron sauvent Neville. Le pauvre était perdu.

Harry attendait le retour de Ron sur le trottoir qui se trouvait en face de la commandant tour, tachant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le jeune rouquin apparut à ses côtés quelques instants plus tard et ils firent semblant d'avoir une discussion des plus casuelle. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

- Il y a trois fois plus de soldats que prévus qui sont disposés dans la cour, dit Ron en essayant de prendre une voix la plus naturelle possible.

- Ce n'est pas normal, répliqua Harry d'un ton soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait faire maintenant ? demanda Ron. On ne peut pas le libérer pendant le transfert, ils ont aussi triplé les effectifs.

- C'est un piège. Ils doivent savoir que l'on va essayer de libérer Neville, soupira Harry.

- Tu crois que Drago nous a trahit ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne lui fais pas confiance mais je sais qu'il est vraiment amoureux d'Hermione. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse lui faire de la peine. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a donné ces renseignements.

- Alors c'est son père, continua Ron. Mais comment a-t-il su ?

- Hermione…murmura Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Drago m'a dit que son père savait qu'il voyait quelqu'un, une française. Connaissant Lucius Malefoy, il doit aussi savoir qu'Hermione est résistance et donc il savait que Drago nous ferait passer ces informations.

- Il a utilisé son propre fils pour nous piéger ?

- Cet homme est un monstre, répondit Harry. Mais on ne peut pas abandonner Neville.

- C'est du suicide Harry, répliqua Ron. A deux contre plus de cinquante. On ne tiendra même pas deux minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors ? Qu'on le laisse mourir ? grogna Harry.

- Pense à Ginny Harry, et à ton bébé. Il ne doit pas grandir sans père.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir ici, balbutia le jeune homme.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette guerre demande des sacrifices. Et Neville savait à quoi il s'engageait quand il est entré dans la résistance.

Alors qu'Harry allait protester, les camions qui transportaient les condamnés à mort arrivèrent. Comme l'avait dit Ron, des dizaines de soldats les accompagnaient. Ils s'immobilisèrent devant l'entrée de l'enceinte et firent descendre brutalement tous les prisonniers. Ron et Harry virent Neville sauter le plus dignement possible du véhicule. Il boitait et de longues traînées de sang noirâtres parsemaient son visage. Un pansement ensanglanté avait été grossièrement placé contre son oreille.

- Ces ordures l'on torturé, s'écria Ron.

- Ils les ont tous torturés, répliqua Harry en jetant un regard aux les autres prisonniers qui étaient dans le même état que Neville.

Au moment où Harry finissait sa phrase, Neville tourna la tête dans leur direction. Il du les reconnaître aussitôt car il leur fit un discret signe de tête. Les soldats allemands les poussèrent violemment à l'intérieure de la cour. Harry voulut se précipiter mais Ron le retint d'un bras.

- C'est trop tard maintenant, dit-il à son ami. On doit partir d'ici Harry. Si c'est bien un piège ils vont commencer à quadriller le secteur.

- Mais…balbutia Harry.

Ron poussa en arrière son ami jusqu'à qu'ils soient assez loin pour ne plus entendre les cris des officiers allemands qui donnaient des ordres dans la commandant tour.

A l'intérieur, on fit s'aligner devant les poteaux la dizaine de condamnés et on les y attacha solidement. Le manque de nourriture, de soins et surtout les tortures que Neville avaient subis ces derniers jours l'avaient épuisés, physiquement et mentalement. La fièvre s'était emparée de lui. Il était encore lucide, mais alors qu'un soldat le ligotait au poteau, il crut voir un instant Luna dansait devant lui, ses cheveux d'or virevoltant autour d'elle, riant et l'appelant. A la grande surprise des soldats et officiers présents, il se mit alors à sourire.

Cela déchira le cœur de Drago de le voir lui, et tous ses compagnons attachaient telles des bêtes. Il se sentait si impuissant que cela le rendait malade d'être debout en face de ces hommes qui n'étaient coupable que de s'être battu pour leur liberté. Son ressentiment vis-à-vis de son père s'accrut encore un peu plus. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?

Quand les prisonniers furent bien attachés, le peloton entra dans la cour et se mit en position devant eux. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'admirer leur dignité. Aucun d'eux n'avait supplié ou émis la moindre plainte. Ils semblaient tous très calme, comme si la mort était plus un soulagement pour eux qu'une punition.

Le père de Drago se tourna vers lui et lui dit, le sortant par là même de sa torpeur.

- Eh bien Drago ! Nous attendons tes ordres.

- Comment ? s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Donne l'ordre à tes hommes de procéder à l'exécution et de tirer, expliqua Lucius agacé.

- Vous plaisantez ! s'écria Drago. C'est à vous de le faire.

- Bien sur que non, répliqua Lucius. Fais-le Drago.

Alors que tous les visages des officiers étaient braqués sur lui, Drago tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Neville, qui souriait toujours. Il semblait totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

- Non, répondit Drago d'une voix ferme.

- Je te demande pardon ! s'étrangla son père.

- Non. Je refuse de mettre ces hommes à mort. Je vous aie déjà dit que je ne cautionnerais pas vos massacres, répondit Drago.

- Drago, s'emporta Lucius. Je t'ordonne de faire ce que je dis.

- Non, répéta Drago en ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

Les visages des soldats étaient tous abasourdis de surprise. Personne n'avait jamais osé contredire ou désobéir à Lucius Malefoy, et surtout pas devant ses hommes. Ce dernier semblait littéralement écumé de rage. Il s'écarta brutalement de son fils.

- Très bien Drago, mais crois-moi cet acte d'insubordination se payera un jour ou l'autre, dit Lucius d'une voix glacial.

Puis se tournant vers le peloton et sans plus se préoccuper de son fils, il ordonna à ses soldats d'ouvrir le feu. Les coups de feu retentirent dans toute la cour. Drago vit les corps des prisonniers s'affaisser les uns après les autres. Quand ils furent tous à terre, les soldats les détachèrent et pour être sur qu'il n'y aurait pas de survivants, leur tirèrent tous une balle dans la tête.

Drago eut un haut le cœur quand il vit le soubresaut que fit le corps de Neville quand l'officier lui tira à bout portant dans le crâne. Il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla devant son cadavre. Il avait les yeux ouverts, et une grimace remplaçait le sourire qu'il avait eu avant l'exécution.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Drago en fermant les paupières du jeune résistant.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. A nouveau, il était l'objet de tous les regards. Il vit son père se frayer un chemin parmi les soldats pour rentrer dans le bâtiment.

- Nettoyez moi ça, hurla Lucius en se précipitant dans le hall d'entrée. Mettez-moi toute cette vermine dans une fosse commune.

* * *

Alors que Neville rendait son dernier soupir, Blaise, de son côté, était toujours dans son lit, tenant dans ses bras Pansy, nue comme un ver.

- C'était bien n'est-ce pas ? demanda Blaise en caressant les bras de la jeune femme.

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix faussement remplie de sanglots.

- Eh Pansy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, c'est juste que... je sais que c'est moi qui aie voulu tout ça mais... je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de Drago, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand il m'a quitté, il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait vers moi, mentit Pansy. Il a dit que j'étais la femme de sa vie et qu'il m'aimerait toujours mais qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie avant de pouvoir vraiment s'installer avec moi. Il m'a demandé de l'attendre et en passant cette nuit avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trahit sa confiance.

- Il t'as dit ça ?! hurla Blaise en se redressant. Quel enfoiré ! Quand je pense qu'hier il proclamait son amour à une autre !

- Quoi ! s'exclama Pansy. De quoi tu parles ? Drago ne peut pas avoir fait une telle chose !

- Pansy, Drago s'est mariée hier avec une française. J'étais son témoin.

- C'est impossible, pleura Pansy en s'accrochant au cou de Blaise. Tu mens…tu mens…

- Je suis désolé Pansy. Si j'avais su qu'il t'avait trompé de cette façon, je n'aurais jamais consenti à jouer un rôle dans cette mascarade.

Les faux pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent d'intensité et Blaise ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire taire.

- ça va aller Pansy. Calme toi. Je vais tout te raconter.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut une Pansy au sourire éblouissant qui entra dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas calmé et passait ses nerfs sur sa paperasse qu'il réduisait en confettis. Dès qu'il la vit, il s'immobilisa et observa la jeune femme qui vint s'asseoir d'un air triomphait en face de lui.

- Je sais où ils se cachent, déclara-t-elle.

* * *

_Alors ce 15ème chapitre ? Qu'en avez vous pensez !_

_J'entre en semaine intense de revisions alors je ne pense pas publier de nouveau chapitre cette semaine, mais bon qui sait ?!_

_Bonne semaine à tous !_

_Bizzz_


	16. Révolte et conséquences

_Voilà le 16__ème__ chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Je ne pense pas publier de chapitre la semaine prochaine car je commence mes partiels lundi (avec de la version et du thème anglais misère ! ) Mais on ne sait jamais !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (et encore une fois merci de me lire !)_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Larme d'ange** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review ! et tu as raison Pansy est une……

**Phoebé** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements pour mes partiels ! Je stresse un peu j'espère que ça va bien se passer !

**Black-Shika** : Merci d'être « fan » ! C'est vraiment très important pour moi que ma fic plaise ! Sinon je verrais pas l'intérêt d'écrire

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : Hello Barbie ! Alors tu as bien profiter de Drago pendant qu'il a encore toute son anatomie complète ? Sinon, je ne lis pas trop Marc Levi alors je ne sais pas trop de quoi tu parles…Mais pour répondre à ta première question, ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu lâches ton cerbère sur Pansy

**Maigane **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Es-tu une nouvelle lectrice ? En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis !

**Caella** : Faut pas avoir la trouille ! Il est gentil papa Lucius non ?

**Humphra** : ouh ! J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'aimes pas Lucius ni Pansy ? eh bien ça m'étonnerai que tu l'aime plus en lisant ce chapitre.

**Lorane** : J'écris des fin stressante moi ? pas du tout

**MissAndreaParker** : Coucou ma dix mille ! Comment va Jarod Ken aujourd'hui ? Sinon Attaché Lucius au poteau d'éxecution moi je dis pourquoi pas mais le hic c'est qu' après il n'y a plus d'histoire !

**guymiokis** : J'espère que tu as le cœur bien accroché Georgette !

**darling35** : Merci pour ta charmante review ! Voici le prochain chapitre ! En espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les précédents !

**Camill0u** : Ma petite camillounette adorée ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me supplier ! Le voici le chapitre 16 ! Énorme bisoux !

**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Révolte et conséquences. **

- Je sais où ils se cachent, répéta la jeune femme.

- Fantastique Pansy ! s'écria Lucius Malefoy, dont le visage s'éclaira soudainement. Mais comment as-tu réussit ? Cela fait des mois que mes espions essayent d'obtenir cette information.

- Eh bien, je dirais juste que j'ai toujours su m'y prendre avec les hommes, répondit Pansy.

- Pas avec tous en tout cas, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton acide. Mon fils s'est détourné de toi, il me semble.

- Une regrettable erreur que vous serez bientôt en mesure de réparer, j'en suis sure.

- Et par quel moyens ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai aussi oublié de vous mentionner que votre très cher fils s'était marié hier, répondit Pansy.

- Quoi ? s'écria Lucius.

- Exactement, votre fils a épousé cette petite terroriste que vous recherchez depuis des mois : Hermione Granger.

- C'est impossible, murmura Lucius. Drago cherche à s'opposer à moi en ce moment, certes, mais il n'aurait jamais été aussi loin.

- Apparemment, et d'après ce que m'a expliqué Zabini, reprit la jeune femme, il serait amoureux d'elle.

Pansy avait littéralement craché ces derniers mots, comme si ils lui brûlaient la gorge. Le père de Drago resta interdit un moment.

- Je veux qu'elle soit exécutée, dit Pansy. C'est le moins que vous puissiez m'accorder pour les informations que je viens de vous donner. Une fois qu'elle sera… « partie », je n'aurais aucun mal à récupérer Drago.

- Je vais envoyer mes hommes les arrêter, décréta Lucius en se levant.

- Non, s'écria-t-elle. Pas maintenant. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, les terroristes ont sûrement cherché à faire évader les condamnés de ce matin, et ils ne sont sûrement pas encore rentrés chez eux. Attendons le moment propice.

- Demain, répondit Lucius. Mon fils a un rendez-vous chez un médecin pour un bilan de santé, rendez-vous qui m'a été confirmé. Donc, il ne sera pas présent quand je les arrêterais. Oui tu as raison, c'est le meilleur moment pour agir.

Le sourire de Pansy s'élargit et elle se cala encore plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Son plan se déroulait exactement comme prévu. Bientôt la petite résistante ne serait plus un problème.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Drago se gara de bonne heure devant la vieille demeure qui servaient de refuge aux quatre résistants. Il entra dans la maison calmement et trouva sa femme et ses amis en train de déjeuner. Il remarqua le sourire resplendissant d'Hermione quand elle l'aperçut et se dit alors que les deux hommes n'avaient pas du l'avertir de la mort de Neville. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée puis se tourna vers Harry et Ron, qui le regardaient d'un air morose.

- Je peux vous parler ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sur, répondit Harry d'un ton las.

- On revient dans quelques minutes, dit Ron aux deux jeunes femmes qui les observaient. Allons dans le salon.

Une fois la porte bien refermée derrière eux pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les écouter, ils engagèrent la conversation.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas ce que mon père comploté, commença Drago.

- On s'en doutait Malefoy, répondit Ron. On ne t'en veut pas. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais.

- Mon père a ordonné que les condamnés soient enterrés dans une fosse commune. Mais j'ai réussit à faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas pour le corps de Neville, balbutia Drago en cherchant ses mots. Est-ce qu'il a encore de la famille à qui je pourrais le confier ?

- Sa grand-mère je crois, répondit Harry d'un ton soucieux. Elle voudra sûrement le faire enterrer à côtés de ses parents, au cimetière du père Lachaise. Attend je vais te noter son adresse.

- Merci, soupira Drago. je vous assure que si j'avais pu faire quoi que soit, je…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Drago, répondit Ron, appelant l'officier allemand pour la première fois par son prénom. Tu n'es pas responsable.

- J'ai signé les papiers, réfuta Drago. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour arriver à me regarder dans un miroir.

- Et tu as aussi fait passer des documents top secret entre les mains d'un réseau de résistance, répliqua Harry. Crois moi dans cette guerre, tu es loin d'être un monstre comparé à ce que d'autres ont fait.

- Comparé à ce que mon père a fait tu veux dire ? demanda Drago.

- Par exemple, répondit Harry en tendant le bout de papier au jeune homme. Maintenant, retournons dans la cuisine sinon elles vont se douter que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Vous ne les avez rien dit n'est-ce pas ? questionna Drago.

- Nous avons jugé que compte tenu de l'état où se trouve Ginny, il valait mieux pour elle et le bébé qu'elle ne sache rien de ce qui est arrivé à Neville, expliqua Ron. Quant à Hermione, nous ne voulions pas gâcher son bonheur. Elle semble voguer sur un petit nuage depuis votre mariage.

Drago acquiesça et retourna dans la cuisine, suivit de Harry et Ron. Ginny avait enfilé son manteau et discutait tranquillement avec Hermione.

- Prête à partir ? demanda Drago à la fiancée de Harry.

- Eh comment ! s'écria Ginny en se levant. J'ai hâte d'y être. Je veux être sure que tout va bien avec le bébé.

- J'aimerais venir, soupira Harry. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas prudent.

- Oui surtout ces temps-ci, répondit Drago. Mon père a fait doublé les effectifs des patrouilles de ville. Ça devient un calvaire pour se déplacer.

- Ça ne me rassure pas, dit Harry en enlaçant Ginny. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle reste là.

- Elle ne courre aucun danger avec moi, plaida Drago.

- Tout va bien se passer Harry, le rassura Ginny.

- On doit vraiment y aller maintenant, répondit Drago en embrassant Hermione avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Sinon nous allons vraiment finir par être en retard.

- Je viens, s'exclama Ginny en rassurant une dernière fois Harry avant de se lancer à la suite de Drago.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de fonction du jeune homme et se mirent en route. Au bout de vingt minutes de route, ils arrivèrent enfin au cabinet. Ginny descendit de la voiture, aidé par Drago et entra dans la salle d'attente. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur des chaises et attendirent leur tour. Alors que le médecin sortait de sa salle de consultation pour les accueillir, Blaise déboula, essoufflé et complètement paniqué.

- Drago, enfin je te trouve ! Il faut que je te parle. Maintenant ! s'écria Blaise.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda Drago.

- C'est urgent, répliqua l'officier allemand, couvert de sueur.

- Bien, docteur, je vous confie mon amie. Ginny, je viendrais te retrouver dans quelques minutes, dit Drago en se tournant vers la jeune Weasley.

La porte se referma sur la jeune femme dont le visage avait pris un pli soucieux et sur le médecin interloqué. Blaise emmena Drago dans un coin reculé où personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible, s'écria l'ami de Drago.

- Quoi encore ? demanda Drago agacé.

- J'ai couché avec Pansy, expliqua Blaise.

- En effet, c'est horrible pour toi, je compatis vraiment Blaise, mais là je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Si tu avais peur que je réagisse mal, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu as ma bénédiction, répondit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la salle d'auscultation.

- Elle m'a fait parler, dit Blaise, arrêtant par là même Drago dans son mouvement.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il doucement, son visage devenant de plus en plus blême à mesure qu'il comprenait la signification des paroles de son ami.

- Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais dit que tu l'aimais toujours et j'ai cru que tu avais menti, à elle et à Hermione. Et ça m'a rendit furieux, alors quand elle a commencé à me questionner, je lui aie tout raconté, expliqua Blaise d'une voix honteuse.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit où ils se cachaient n'est-ce pas ? Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça ! s'écria Drago en se rapprochant dangereusement de Blaise.

- Je suis désolé Drago. Je suis vraiment désolé. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle m'avait manipulé j'ai essayé de te prévenir mais je n'ai pas réussit à te trouver, alors ce matin, je suis allé dans leur cachette pour les faire évacuer, mais malheureusement…

- Malheureusement quoi ?

- Ton père y était déjà. Quand je suis arrivé, Hermione et ses deux amis étaient ligotés. Lucius les a fait montés dans un fourgon et ils sont partis. Je suppose qu'il les a conduit à la commandant tour. Drago je…

- Non, ne dis rien, répondit Drago en serrant les dents. Là, je t'assure que je prend sur moi pour ne pas t'envoyer mon poing en pleine figure.

Blaise se recula. Il avait déjà vu Drago en colère, mais jamais à ce point-là. Le jeune homme devant lui serrait les poings et ses yeux, si ils en avaient eu le pouvoir, l'auraient tués sur place.

- Vas-t-en Blaise.

- Mais, je…

- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller, hurla Drago.

Blaise baissa la tête. Il vit Drago se reculait lentement et s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il se prit le visage entre ses mains et murmura :

- Je te faisais confiance Blaise, et tu as tout gâché.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment, répondit l'autre jeune homme. Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour aider…

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, répliqua Drago d'une voix blanche. Et sors de ma vie. Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec toi, jamais.

Blaise baissa la tête et sortit de la salle d'attente en traînant les pieds. Dix minutes plus tard, Ginny sortait de la salle plus inquiète encore que quand elle y était entrée. Drago se leva rapidement en la voyant et demanda :

- Est-ce que tout va bien avec le bébé ?

- Oui, le docteur a seulement dit que je devais me reposer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je t'ai entendu hurler ! questionna la jeune femme.

- Assis toi Ginny, répondit Drago.

- Tu me fait peur Drago, dit Ginny en s'exécutant.

- Ce que j'ai a te dire n'est pas facile et…

- C'est Harry ? Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Lui, Ron et Hermione ont été arrêtés, je suis désolé, déclara-t-il alors que la jeune femme éclatait en sanglots. Je vais te conduire dans un endroit sur, et ensuite, j'irais les chercher. Je te promets qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Je te le promets.

Drago la berça jusqu'à soit assez calme et en mesure de se lever. Avec l'aide du médecin, inquiet pour la santé de Ginny et de son bébé, ils l'installèrent allongée à l'arrière de la voiture, puis Drago la conduisit dans le seul endroit qu'il savait hors de danger pour elle. L'appartement de sa mère. Son père n'y mettait jamais les pieds, ayant lui-même ses propres quartiers à l'intérieur de la commandant tour. En quelques mots, il expliqua la situation à sa mère et lui confia Ginny avant de foncer droit au quartier général de la Gestapo.

Il se gara en trombe devant la cour et courut à travers celle-ci pour se diriger vers les cellules d'emprisonnement. Mais il fut arrêté par un soldat en faction devant l'entrée.

- Je suis désolé monsieur Malefoy, mais votre père a ordonné que l'accès aux cellules vous soit interdit.

- Laissez moi passer, espèce d'imbécile, cracha Drago en essayant de bousculer le soldat.

- Je regrette monsieur mais votre père…

- Je me fiche de mon père…écartez vous de mon chemin, s'écria le jeune homme en sortant son arme.

- Drago arrête ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Blaise ? demanda Drago.

- Ton père veut te voir dans son bureau tout de suite, répondit Blaise. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Pour une fois, sois raisonnable, s'il te plait.

Drago scruta un instant le visage de Blaise et rangea son arme. Il bouscula le jeune homme et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au bureau de Lucius Malefoy. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son père mais s'arrêta net quand il vit Hermione, Ron et Harry entourés d'officiers au milieu de la pièce.

- Drago, nous n'attendions plus que toi ! Quelle charmante petite réunion de famille ! s'exclama joyeusement Lucius dès qu'il aperçut son fils.

Le jeune homme n'écouta pas cette réflexion empoisonnée et se dirigea vers Hermione. Sans se soucier de ce que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce pourraient penser, il lui caressa doucement la joue et demanda d'une voix cassée:

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

Sa femme lui répondit en agitant la tête de gauche à droite. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si jamais ils avaient osé, ne serait-ce que la toucher, il aurait été capable de tous les tuer, les uns après les autres. Il se tourna vers Harry et Ron, eux non plus n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir subi de violences. Puis il croisa le regard de son père. Il semblait littéralement jubiler de l'intérieur.

- Libérez les ! ordonna Drago, déclenchant le rire des autres allemands dans la pièce.

- Eh bien, comme tu y vas fort mon fils, s'écria Lucius d'un ton guilleret.

- Je vous aie dit de les laisser partir, hurla Drago.

Le père de Drago perdit son sourire et poursuivit d'une voix glacée :

- Tu n'es pas en mesure d'ordonner quoi que ce soit ici Drago. Maintenant, je te prierais de bien vouloir quitter la pièce. Je vais procéder à l'interrogatoire de cette charmante demoiselle.

- Je vous interdit de la toucher, rugit Drago en se rapprochant de plus en plus de son père.

- Ça suffit Drago, je suis déjà en train de réparer les erreurs que tu as commis alors s'il te plait n'en rajoute pas.

- Hermione n'est pas une erreur, elle est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

- Tu parles comme un faible, cracha Lucius qui avait perdu son calme légendaire au cours de l'échange. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais descendu aussi bas. Tu me déçois tellement.

- C'est vous qui me faites honte ! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. Vous vous croyiez supérieur aux autres mais c'est faux ! Je vous déçois ? eh bien ça tombe très bien, parce que votre comportement me donne envie de vomir. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour ne pas être votre fils. J'ai tellement honte de porter le nom des Malefoy et…

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, s'énerva Lucius dont le teint avait pris une couleur olivâtre.

- Sinon quoi ? hurla Drago. Vous allez me faire enfermer et torturer comme tous ces résistants. Mais allez-y père ! Ce serait un honneur pour moi que d'être considéré comme l'un des leurs.

- Tu es devenu complètement fou ! s'exclama Lucius.

- Non, au contraire, je viens juste d'ouvrir les yeux et de comprendre qui vous êtes en réalité. Maintenant, libérez-les !

- Il n'en n'est pas question, trancha le père de Drago en se redressant.

- Alors vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix, répondit Drago en portant la main à son ceinturon pour y attraper son arme.

Les deux officiers qui se trouvaient derrière lui furent plus rapide, et lui attrapèrent chacun un bras, le tirant en arrière, alors que son arme tombait au sol. Le jeune homme se débattait et Hermione voulut se précipiter à son secours mais Lucius ramassa l'arme et la pressa contre la gorge de la jeune femme. Hermione et Drago s'immobilisèrent en même temps. Ron et Harry étaient tous deux retenus par des soldats. Tous semblaient terrorisés.

- Je te conseille de te calmer Drago, s'exclama Lucius en enfonçant un peu plus le canon du pistolet dans la peau délicate de la jeune femme. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à cause de ton comportement n'est-ce pas ?

- Arrêtez…murmura Drago en restant le plus immobile possible. S'il vous plait…

- Bien, je vois que tu commences à te montrer raisonnable. Calme toi et j'essayerai de me montrer magnanime. Maintenant messieurs, ordonna le père de Drago aux deux soldats qui le retenaient, conduisez mon fils dans son bureau, que vous prendrez soin de fermer à clé, cela va sans dire.

Les deux soldats acquiescèrent et traînèrent Drago dans le couloir alors que ce dernier hurlait des insanités à l'encontre de son père. Lucius Malefoy qui avait retrouvé sa morgue d'ordinaire se tourna alors vers les autres officiers et leur ordonna de descendre Harry et Ron en cellules. Resté seul avec Hermione, il posa l'arme de son fils sur son bureau et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

- Ainsi c'est toi qui as séduit Drago. Je dois bien avoué mon fils a bon goût, dit-il en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

Hermione recula vivement et frissonna de dégoût. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Malefoy et lui répondit d'une voix voilée de colère et de haine.

- Vous êtes méprisable.

Lucius éclata de rire et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pensez de moi mademoiselle. L'avis d'une personne issue d'une sous race est sans importance.

- Ce n'est pas ce que votre fils pense, répondit Hermione en s'avançant vers lui.

- Mon fils a perdu l'esprit.

- Je me demande ce qui vous gène le plus dans notre histoire, le fait que je sois d'origine slave ou bien le fait que je fasse partie de la résistance ?

- Ce n'est pas à vous de poser les questions ! s'exclama Lucius en se relevant. Maintenant taisez-vous !

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'ordonner quoi que soit. Contrairement à vous, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Drago a raison, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre.

- Ça suffit, s'énerva Lucius. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais vous faire !

- Oh mais je n'ai pas peur de vous. Par contre, vous, vous avez peur de moi, je peux le sentir. Eh bien oui, imaginez un peu que les hautes sphères nazies apprennent que le fils du chef de la Gestapo de Paris a été non seulement séduit par résistance mais que en plus de ça, il l'a épousé, continua Hermione en prenant confiance en elle.

- Taisez-vous ! cria Lucius en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Quel scandale, s'écria la jeune femme. Votre carrière serait fichue, l'honneur de votre détruit. Vous redescendrez de la haute société aussi vite que vous y êtes monté. Vous allez être considéré comme un paria. Vous perdrez tout et…

- Je vous aie ordonné de vous taire, pauvre idiote, s'écria Lucius en se précipitant vers elle.

Il leva la main et l'abattit sur le visage de la jeune femme. Le choc lui arracha un cri et la violence du coup la fit tomber à terre. Elle resta quelques secondes au sol, puis se releva. Elle se redressa, fit face à Lucius Malefoy et passa une main sur sa bouche d'où coulait un fin filet de sang. L'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle écumait de rage. Sa respiration était saccadée et on aurait dit qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. A sa grande surprise, il vit un sourire ironique se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce là tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire ? ricana-t-elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je vous pensais plus téméraire très cher beau-père !

- Espèce de petite putain, s'écria Lucius en se précipitant à nouveau sur elle.

- Lucius noooon ! hurla une voix féminine à côté d'eux.

Narcissa Malefoy était entrée brusquement dans la pièce et s'était interposée entre son mari et Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Ecarte-toi de là Narcissa ! s'écria-t-il.

- Non ! Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! s'écria Narcissa.

Lucius recula de quelques centimètres, et sa femme soupira de soulagement. Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit un mouchoir immaculé pour qu'elle essuie le sang qui coulait toujours de sa bouche.

- Tout va bien Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit la jeune femme en esquissant un discret sourire.

- Blaise ! appela le père de Drago.

Le jeune garçon entra dans la pièce et se tint bien raide devant son supérieur.

- Emmenez la prisonnière dans une cellule, la plus éloignée du sous-sol.

- Bien monsieur…répondit Blaise en prenant le bras d'Hermione et en la faisant sortir de la pièce.

Quand la porte se referma sur eux, le père de Malefoy laissa exploser sa colère.

- Comment as-tu osé me défier comme tu l'as fait à l'instant ? Comment as-tu osé me mentir ! Tu étais au courant depuis le début et tu ne m'as rien dit ! C'est de la duplicité Narcissa !

- Tu divagues Lucius. Je ne t'ai pas défier ! s'écria-t-elle. Je t'ai empêché de faire une autre bêtise. Il y a une nuance quand même.

- Je ne faisais que conduire un interrogatoire sur une résistance, répliqua Malefoy.

- C'est la femme de ton fils !

- C'est un déchet, un être qui n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde.

- Je t'en prit arrête ! dit Narcissa en s'écartant de lui. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? de ce que tu devenu ? Où est passé l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse ? L'homme que j'ai épousé ?

- Cet homme était faible et lâche, répondit Lucius en reprenant sa voix glacée, vidée de toutes émotions.

- Parce que torturer une femme pour toi, c'est une marque de noblesse et de supériorité ?

- Tu confonds tout, riposta Lucius. Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait, je l'ai fait pour toi et pour Drago.

- Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir quand il saura ce que tu as fait Hermione ? Tu vas le perdre définitivement si tu fais du mal à sa femme.

- Cette femme ne sera bientôt plus un problème, répondit Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix étranglée.

- J'ai signé sa condamnation à mort. Elle sera exécutée demain matin, répondit-il froidement.

_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! _

_Comme à chaque fois j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end !_

_bizzzz _


	17. 8 Mai 1943

_Oh la là, le chapitre précédent à déclenché les passions d'après vos réactions ! J'avais prévu de ne publier la suite que vendredi prochain mais étant donné que j'ai été prise d'une frénésie d'écriture ce week-end (oui je sais ce n'est pas bien j'aurais du réviser plutôt mais que voulez-vous ! ), J'ai pensé que vous aimerez avoir le chapitre 17 aujourd'hui !_

_Comme d'habitude bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que j'attends vos impressions à la fin de ce chapitre !_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Guymiokis** : Tu me détestes ? Non tu n'es pas sérieuse. En effet j'avais dit que tout irait bien, mais je parlais de mon point de vue alors je ne sais pas, on n'a sûrement pas le même point de vue de ce qui est bien ou pas J'espère que ton cœur tiendra le coup !

**Sandiane** : moi sadique ? Non quelle idée !

**Caella** : tu es en vacances ? Quelle chance ! Concernant ton idée de la fin, je peux toute suite te dire que ce n'est pas ça, j'adore le personnage de Lucius, je n'allais pas le tuer quand même !

**Humphra** : Comment ça je n'ai pas intérêt à faire ça ? Mais je fais ce que je veux ma petite nénéonore

**Black-Shika** : tu as raison, je n'aime pas Blaise, comme tu le dis si bien c'est un vrai boulet !

**darling35** : je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait toujours autant !

**hermione23-dray32** : merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !

**Phoebé** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir !

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai promis que Drago et Hermione resterai ensemble et je tiendrai parole…

**Camill0u** : Tu n'aimes pas Lucius ? Moi je l'aime bien

**Maeva** : Merci d'avoir lu et reviewer. Bonne lecture !

**Maya-zabeille** : Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**MissAndreaParker** : Contente de savoir que Jarod Ken va bien. Il n'a besoin d'un nouveau de gel parce que sinon je peux passer vous en emmener ?

**

* * *

Chapitre 17**** : 8 Mai 1943. **

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria Narcissa. Tu ne peux pas la faire exécuter. Drago ne te le pardonnera jamais.

- Ça m'est égal. Tu m'entends ? Je m'en fiche. Je veux retrouver mon fils et je n'y parviendrais pas tant que cette femme s'interposera entre lui et moi, répondit Lucius Malefoy.

- Mon dieu, comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? murmura la femme du commandant en s'éloignant de son mari.

- Demain, après l'exécution, tout ira mieux.

- Si tu fais exécuter Hermione, alors je t'assure que demain sera la dernière fois que tu me verras, répondit Narcissa d'une voix blanche.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Narcissa, ricana Lucius. Tu ne peux pas me quitter. Tu n'en n'as pas le pouvoir.

- Tu me dégoûtes, cracha-t-elle en sortant de la pièce telle une furie.

Narcissa Malefoy descendit directement au sous-sol de la base. Elle passa devant un lieutenant, qui la reconnaissant n'osa pas lui interdire le passage et s'enfonça profondément dans les couloirs. Elle passa devant la cellule où étaient enfermés Ron et Harry et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Où ont-ils emmenés Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

- Plus loin, répondit Ron. Tout au bout du couloir, ils y avaient de nombreux soldats avec eux.

- Merci, souffla Narcissa en s'apprêtant à partir.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour elle ? demanda Harry.

- Mon…mari a signé son arrêt de mort. Hermione sera exécutée demain matin. Quant à vous, je suppose que mon mari a encore besoin de vous, c'est pour ça que vous…que vous…expliqua-t-elle n'arrivant pas à terminer sa phrase.

- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, s'écria Ron. Elle n'a rien fait. Vous devez faire quelque chose !

- Il n'y a rien à faire, soupira Narcissa. Vous avez entendu mon mari, Drago est enfermé dans son bureau, qui est sûrement gardé, quant à Hermione, dieu seul sait combien d'hommes guettent à la porte de sa cellule.

Ron ne répondit pas et s'assit à même le sol. Il se sentait tellement impuissant et faible, enfermé dans cette cellule alors que son amie avait besoin de lui. Narcissa les salua d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Comme Ron lui avait indiqué, une dizaine de militaires gardaient la prison. Elle s'approcha des barreaux sans se soucier de ce que les soldats pourraient penser. Dès qu'Hermione l'aperçut, elle s'approcha à son tour. La mère de Drago plongea son regard vitreux dans celui d'Hermione et balbutia d'une voix blanche :

- Je suis tellement désolée.

- Vous n'y pouvez rien, répondit Hermione.

- J'aimerai tellement vous aider, murmura Narcissa.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi, j'aimerai que vous preniez soin de Drago quand je ne serai plus là.

-Ne dites pas ça Hermione, s'écria-t-elle précipitamment. On peut encore trouver une solution, je pourrais convaincre mon…

-Non ! la coupa Hermione. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que votre mari ne cédera jamais. Promettez moi juste que vous ferez ce que je vous aie demandé.

-Je vous le promets. Vous savez Hermione…je ne vous connais pas depuis très longtemps mais je suis tellement fière de vous avoir pour belle-fille. Si j'avais eu une fille, j'aurai aimer qu'elle vous ressemble, dit Narcissa en tendant ses mains à la jeune femme à travers les barreaux.

Hermione serra les deux mains de Narcissa à travers sa cellule et la remercia d'un sourire.

-Vous êtes tellement courageuse, reprit la mère de Drago.

- Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit Hermione. Je suis morte de peur. Mais je refuse de donner aux allemands la satisfaction de me voir flancher devant eux. Je ne faiblirais pas. Pas maintenant.

Alors que Narcissa Malefoy allait répondre quelque chose, Blaise apparut derrière elle, brisant le contact des deux femmes. Hermione se recula et son visage se durcit en le reconnaissant.

- Madame Malefoy, dit-il. Votre mari a ordonné que vous soyez conduite dans le bureau de votre fils

La femme ne répondit rien et tendit à nouveau sa main à travers les barreaux. Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione et murmura :

- Je serais là…demain matin.

- Merci, répondit doucement Hermione.

Narcissa s'écarta de la cellule et suivit Blaise à travers les couloirs. Ainsi, pensa-t-elle, son mari allait l'emprisonner elle aussi. Il était devenu complètement fou. Blaise la conduisit au bureau de son fils et comme elle l'avait imaginé deux soldats étaient en faction devant la porte pourtant fermée à double tour. Blaise déverrouilla la porte et fit entrer la mère de Drago à l'intérieur puis referma derrière elle.

- Mère ! s'écria Drago en l'apercevant.

- Drago, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en observant l'état de la pièce.

Son bureau était sans dessus dessous et plusieurs chaises avaient volées en éclat et gisaient en morceaux à terre. Drago se tenait au milieu de la pièce, le visage livide, les yeux cernés d'appréhension.

- Vous avez vu père ? demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

- Drago, oui mais je…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

- Je suis désolé Drago…il a…Hermione sera exécutée demain matin, balbutia Narcissa.

Drago ne répondit rien, le choc semblait lui avait coupé la respiration et la faculté de penser normalement.

- Qu…quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il n'a pas le droit.

- Je suis désolé Drago. J'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis mais j'ai échoué. Je suis vraiment désolé, dit sa mère en s'avançant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Non ! hurla Drago. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je vais trouver un moyen de la faire sortir, il doit bien y avoir un moyen…

- Il n'y en a pas mon chéri, expliqua Narcissa d'une voix douce comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Une dizaine d'hommes gardent sa cellule, et nous sommes enfermés ici. Drago je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas d'issue possible.

Narcissa vit les larmes envahir les yeux de son fils. Elle savait qu'il luttait pour ne pas les laisser couler. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, pas une seule fois depuis qu'il était petit. Il secoua lentement la tête pour signifier qu'il n'abandonnerait pas mais quand elle l'entoura de ses bras, elle le sentit s'abandonner contre elle. Son corps était animé de soubresauts et elle sentit ses larmes lui mouiller le cou.

- Il ne faut pas…qu'elle meure mère…je ne supporterai pas…de la perdre, hoqueta Drago d'une voix coupée de sanglots.

- Calme toi Drago, calme toi mon chéri, le berça Narcissa en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

* * *

A l'aube du lendemain matin, Drago était debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur la cour. Et il voyait les premiers soldats du peloton d'exécution arrivaient et mettre en place le poteau auquel on attacherai bientôt Hermione. Son visage avait perdu toute trace de tristesse, seule l'amertume, et la haine semblait l'habiter désormais. Il se retourna et regarda sa mère qui après l'avoir consolé une bonne partie de la nuit, avait fini par s'endormir sur l'une des chaises qui avaient survécues à sa fureur. Il devait être environ huit heures, l'exécution avait lieu à onze heures, ce mardi 8 Mai 1943.

Soudain des coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Ils réveillèrent la mère de Drago en sursaut et elle se leva rapidement. On entendit le bruit d'un cliquetis de clés et la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malefoy, accompagné de plusieurs militaires. En le voyant Drago eut envie de se jeter sur lui, mais son père, devinant son intention leva sa main pour lui ordonner de rester à sa place.

- Sache que je n'ai pas changé d'avis concernant l'exécution, déclara Lucius d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais j'ai pensé que je devais vous accorder quelques minutes avant que la sentence ne soit exécutée.

A ces mots, il s'écarta lentement et Hermione entra dans la pièce. Elle n'était plus ligotée et ne paraissait pas avoir subi de violence autre que le coup qu'elle avait reçu au visage. Drago s'avança prudemment, abasourdi.

- Narcissa ! ordonna le père de Drago. Tu viens avec moi !

Sa femme se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Lucius fit sortir tous les soldats et déclara :

- Vous avez cinq minutes, pas une de plus. Zabini viendra chercher la prisonnière pour la ramener dans sa cellule.

Dès qu'il eu refermer la pièce, Drago se précipita vers sa femme et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé…je suis tellement désolé, répéta-t-il sans cesse.

- Arrête Drago, ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit Hermione et le forçant à la regarder. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- J'avais promis de te protéger, de ne laisser personne te faire du mal et j'ai faillit à ma promesse, murmura le jeune homme son front collé à celui de sa femme. Je n'étais pas assez fort.

- Chut, chuchota Hermione. Tu es l'homme dont j'ai toujours rêvé Drago. Tu es doux, attentionné et gentil. Tu n'es pas comme ton père, tu ne le seras jamais et c'est pour ça que je t'ai aimé, et que je t'aimerai toujours et quand je ne serais plus là…

- Non ! Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prit… le supplia Drago en l'embrassant. S'il te plait…

- Je vais mourir Drago, répondit Hermione. Ni toi, ni moi n'y pouvons plus rien maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important c'est que tu te souviennes de tous les merveilleux moments que l'on a passé ensemble. Il faut que tu continues à vivre Drago.

- Non…tu ne peux pas me demander ça, dit Drago, le visage couvert de ses larmes qui dévalaient maintenant ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Pas sans toi…je ne peux pas…je t'aime tellement si tu savais…

- Je sais Drago, je sais, répondit la jeune femme, en larmes elle aussi. Et je t'aime de tout mon cœur moi aussi. Mais je ne peux pas partir l'esprit tranquille si je ne suis pas sure que tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour t'en sortir. S'il te plait Drago, accorde moi cette faveur…dis moi que tu t'en sortiras.

Drago hocha péniblement la tête en signe d'accord et un pâle sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Le jeune homme la serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras, la couvrant de baisers. C'est à ce moment là que Blaise entra dans la pièce, suivit de plusieurs soldats. Il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence et dit :

- Je dois ramener Hermione dans sa cellule.

- Non, s'exclama Drago en s'accrochant à sa femme comme à une bouée. Je ne peux pas les laisser faire. Je ne peux pas laisser te partir.

- Tu le dois Drago, répondit Hermione en caressant sa joue.

Elle se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa une dernière fois :

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle près de son oreille, la voix enrouée de sanglots. On se retrouvera un jour, je te le promets.

Hermione se recula brusquement, de peur qu'à nouveau Drago ne la serre dans ses bras. Et elle savait que si il le faisait, elle n'aurait plus la force de paraître forte et déterminée. Elle s'effondrerait dans ses bras et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se souvienne d'elle de cette manière.

Les soldats la tirèrent vers l'arrière tandis son regard accrochait pour la dernière fois celui de son mari. Elle disparut bientôt dans le couloir et Drago était resté debout au milieu de son bureau, le regard vide et perdu. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler mais ses joues restaient creusées. Blaise le regarda, poussa un soupir et se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

- Blaise ! appela Drago.

- Oui, répondit ce dernier en se retournant.

- Tu te souviens qu'hier tu m'as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour réparer ton erreur ?

- Drago, je ne peux pas faire sortir ta femme de prison, soupira Blaise. Et crois-moi tu n'aurais pas même pas besoin de chercher un moyen de te venger de moi ; ton père m'envoie combattre sur le front russe. Il est fort probable que je ne revienne jamais.

- Je ne cherche pas à me venger, répliqua Drago. Et je ne te demanderai pas non plus de faire sortir Hermione, je sais bien que tu n'as pas ce pouvoir, mais j'ai un service à te demander.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, déclara Blaise.

- Alors ferme la porte que je t'explique tout, dit Drago.

Blaise obéi et s'assit sur une chaise puis attendit que Drago lui expose son plan.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy avait conduit sa femme dans son bureau. Elle s'était installée devant la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

- Narcissa…s'il te plait…parle moi, soupira Lucius.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? Je devrais rester avec Drago. Il a besoin de moi.

- Je te permets de respecter la promesse que tu as faite à Granger hier, répondit Lucius. Zabini m'a rapporté que tu lui avais dit que tu serais à ses côtés au moment de l'exécution.

- Comment peux-tu faire ça ? demanda Narcissa dont la voix tremblait.

- Nous en avons déjà parler, soupira Lucius. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu pourrais revenir sur ta décision, proposa sa femme d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

- Non, je ne passerais pas pour un faible.

- Bon sang, quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux Lucius ! hurla Narcissa hors d'elle. Si Hermione meurt, tu perdras tout ! Tout !

- Drago s'en remettra, déclara Malefoy en hochant les épaules.

- Tu n'étais pas avec nous cette nuit, tu n'as pas serré ton fils dans tes bras en essayant de le consoler, de le faire s'arrêter de pleurer, en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il va devoir apprendre à vivre sans la femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde. Tu n'étais pas là Lucius ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, s'écria la mère de Drago.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas Narcissa. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Je ne peux plus rien stopper même si je le voulais. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre la face devant mes hommes.

- Combien de personnes devront encore mourir pour que tu puisses sauver la face Lucius ? hurla Narcissa en se dressant devant lui.

Son mari ne répondit rien et se recula. Pour la première de sa vie, Lucius Malefoy éprouvait des remords et des doutes mais il savait qu'il était désormais trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit à la situation.

* * *

Blaise Zabini sortit du bureau de Drago, et prit la direction du sous sol. Il marcha à travers le dédale de couloirs et s'arrêta devant la cellule de Ron et Harry. Il parla quelques instants aux deux officiers qui gardaient la porte. Ces derniers entrèrent alors dans la cellule et ligotèrent solidement les deux résistants.

- Où nous emmenez vous ? demanda Harry.

- On vous transfère à la prison d'état, répondit Blaise.

Les allemands et les deux prisonniers remontèrent dans la cour et la traversèrent. Une voiture allemande les attendait devant l'entrée. Les officiers firent montaient Harry et Ron à l'arrière et les attachèrent un peu plus solidement aux sièges du véhicule.

- Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez que l'un d'entre nous vous accompagne sergent Zabini ? demanda l'un des soldats. Au cas où l'un d'entre eux tenterait de s'échapper.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Blaise d'un ton qui se voulait assuré. Tout va bien se passer, la prison se trouve à deux heures de route à peine. Et puis ils sont solidement attachés.

Les deux officiers hochèrent la tête et se reculèrent quand Blaise démarra en trombe. Après une dizaine de minutes de route, il stoppa brusquement la voiture devant un luxueux bâtiment. Il sortit en courant et s'engouffra dans la résidence.

- Il faut qu'on essaye de se sortir de là, s'écria Harry qui voulait profiter de l'absence de l'allemand pour tenter une évasion.

- Mes liens sont trop serrés, répondit Ron en essayant de se dégager.

- Il faudrait qu'on trouve quelque chose pour les couper !

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Ginny ! répondit Ron en désignant d'un geste de la tête la direction qu'avait prise Blaise.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry. Ginny ?! Où ça ?

Il tourna la tête et vit en effet Ginny, le visage blême, arrivait dans leur direction, soutenu par Blaise, qui regardait de tous côtés pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait suivi ou remarqué. Il fit installer la jeune femme à l'avant et monta dans la voiture. A l'aide de son canif, il libéra rapidement les deux résistants.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ron, tandis que Harry et Ginny s'embrassaient.

- Je vous conduis à Calais. De là, on vous trouvera une embarcation qui vous emmènera à Douvres, en Angleterre, expliqua l'allemand en démarrant.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Lisez ça ! répondit Blaise en leur tendant un morceau de papier.

Harry attrapa la lettre et commença à lire :

« _Harry, Ron,_

_Blaise va vous conduire dans un endroit où vous pourrez quitter la France. La situation devient bien trop compliquée et dangereuse pour vous ici. Ginny et le bébé ont besoin de soins dont elle ne pourra bénéficier qu'en Angleterre. Je sais que vous allez tout d'abord penser que vous ne devez pas fuir mais affronter votre ennemi, mais croyez moi, ce que vous allez faire n'a rien à voir avec une fuite. Considérez votre escapade comme une mission de la plus haute importance. Avec cette lettre, je vous joins une liasse de documents. Cela faisait des jours que j'essayais d'amasser le plus d'informations possible sur les mouvements de troupes de la Wehrmacht et de la Gestapo, ainsi que d'autres informations plus ou moins secrètes. Tout est là, entre vos mains désormais. Vous pourrez utiliser ces renseignements en Angleterre. Le combat doit continuer._

_Je prendrais soin d'Hermione. Je vais la faire sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que nous le pourrons._

_Occupez vous bien de Ginny et du bébé. _

_A bientôt,_

_Drago. »_

Ayant fini sa lecture, Harry passa la lettre à Ron et resta songeur un moment. Il se sentait coupable de partir alors que Hermione était probablement encore prisonnière. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner là.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, dit Blaise, comme si il lisait dans les pensées du jeune homme. Drago a mis au point un plan infaillible pour faire sortir sa femme de prison.

- Peut-être devrions nous les attendre pour quitter la France, répondit Harry.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, vous devez partir aujourd'hui, répliqua Blaise. Ne vous faites pas trop de souci. Drago va conduire Hermione dans la Manche. Ils vont rejoindre l'île de Jersey puis si tout va bien l'Angleterre.

- Je pense qu'on devrait retourner en arrière, s'écria Ron. On ne peut pas les abandonner.

- Si vous retournez à Paris maintenant, répondit Blaise, et si vous faites arrêter alors les risques qu'aura pris Drago pour vous communiquer toutes ces informations n'auront servi à rien.

- Il a raison Ron, marmonna Harry. Mais vous êtes sur qu'il va réussir à faire évader Hermione ?

- Ils sont probablement déjà en route pour les côtes du Cotentin à l'heure qu'il est, répondit Blaise en souriant.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, partons en Angleterre, soupira Ron.

Blaise accéléra l'allure et perdit progressivement son sourire au fur et à mesure que la route défilait devant ses yeux. Il se souvenait des dernières paroles qu'avait prononcé son ami avant de le quitter : « Ne leur dit pas qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour sauver Hermione. Si ils apprennent qu'elle est condamnée et que l'exécution est inévitable, ils n'accepteront jamais de partir »

Drago n'avait jamais eu de plan pour sortir Hermione de prison. Il était toujours enfermé dans son bureau, gardé par les hommes de son père. Il avait inventé cette histoire de toute pièce pour forcer Ron, Harry et Ginny à quitter la France, car si il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour sauver sa femme, il ne pouvait pas laisser ceux qu'il considérait presque comme des amis se faire torturer et tuer sans rien faire.

* * *

Les heures s'écoulaient rapidement au quartier général de la Gestapo. Bientôt, l'heure fut venue pour Hermione de sortir de sa cellule pour être conduite dans la cour, où aurait lieu l'exécution. Les soldats la ligotèrent et elle s'apprêtait à les suivre dans les couloirs quand un rire féminin se fit entendre. Pansy sortit de la pénombre où elle se trouvait et s'avança vers Hermione.

- Enfin ! Dans quelques minutes, je serais enfin débarrassée de toi, ricana Pansy en se plaçant devant Hermione. Drago devrait bientôt revenir lui-même et nous nous retrouverons.

- Il ne vous aimera jamais, répliqua Hermione la tête haute.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit Pansy en souriant. Vous ne serez plus pour le voir de toute façon. Quelle triste fin pour la petite putain française n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes pitoyable, déclara Hermione en prenant sur elle pour ne éclater de colère. Voyez ce que vous en êtes arrivé à faire pour récupérer un homme qui n'a jamais rien éprouvé pour vous…

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione passa devant Pansy et suivit les soldats. La jeune allemande resta plantée au milieu du couloir sombre, les joues rouges de honte et les yeux emplis d'une haine irrépressible.

On conduisit Hermione à l'air frais. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers le poteau d'exécution. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit arriver en courant Narcissa Malefoy. La mère de Drago la serra dans ses bras.

- Merci d'être venue, murmura Hermione.

- J'aimerai tant que les choses se passent différemment, gémit Narcissa.

Hermione hocha la tête et fut conduite au pied du poteau. Elle se tint droite et attendit qu'on vienne l'y attacher. A sa grande surprise, Lucius Malefoy lui-même vint à sa rencontre, et au lieu de la ligoter au pilier de bois, il trancha les liens de la jeune femme. Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur et il lui répondit d'une voix douce et apaisante :

- Vous aviez raison, vous êtes plus libre que je ne le serais jamais. Vous avez le droit de mourir en femme libre.

Alors que Lucius s'éloigna d'elle, Hermione leva les yeux vers les fenêtres du bâtiment. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle savait que Drago l'observait de son bureau. Elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour lui, il était fort, il s'en sortirait. Il le lui avait promis.

Elle rabaissa le regard et fixa le peloton d'exécution. Lucius Malefoy s'était placé à la droite des soldats. Narcissa était un peu plus en retrait. Les poings serrés, elle sentait les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais ne fit pas un geste pour les essayer. Elle observait Hermione et ne pouvait que l'admirer pour la dignité et le courage dont elle faisait preuve en ce moment.

Elle entendit son mari hurler un ordre à ses soldats et aussitôt une rafale de balles fut tirée. Narcissa vit les projectiles traverser le corps de la jeune femme et son visage se déformait de douleur. Elle tomba au sol presque aussitôt.

A peine quelques secondes après que le corps sans vie d'Hermione se soit écroulé à terre, un deuxième coup de feu se fit entendre. Lucius Malefoy regarda autour de lui. Personne dans la cour n'avait tiré. Il aperçut alors sa femme se précipitait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il se lança à sa poursuite. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il entendit un horrible cri lui parvenir du quatrième étage. Il courut plus vite encore et arriva devant le bureau de son fils. Il s'avança prudemment et vit Narcissa hystérique et à genoux sur le sol, soutenue par un soldat qui essayait de la faire sortir du bureau.

Le regard de Lucius Malefoy buta alors sur le corps de son fils, gisant dans son propre sang devant la fenêtre. La main de Drago tenait encore l'arme à feu qu'il avait retourné contre lui et son visage, d'ordinaire si beau, était désormais mutilé par la balle qui lui avait traversé la tête.

* * *

_Voilà pour le 17ème chapitre, qui, je tiens à le préciser n'est pas le dernier..._

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !_


	18. Retour à la normale ou presque

_Oh la la Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Apparemment le chapitre 17 a suscité bien des émotions et réactions, alors sans plus attendre voilà la suite !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**hermione23-dray32** : Voici la suite !

**Larme d'Ange** : c'est vrai que c'est triste mais c'est la guerre…

**Cmoa** : Désolé mais je ne peux pas te dire que Drago et Hermione sont toujours en vie, malheureusement…

**nandouillettemalfoy** : Tu as raison sur ce coup là j'ai pas fait du tout dans la dentelle !

**Camill0u** : je ne suis pas méchante Non mais attend est-ce que j'ai une gueule à faire des farandoles

**Humphra** : j'ai comprit lol ! Tu as trouvé ça triste !

**Dame Angélique Malfoy** : Tu n'es pas inquiète ? Tu devrais l'être pourtant.

**Phoebé** : J'ADORE tes reviews !

**Nahilliam** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review. En effet la partie vie antérieure est terminée, maintenant retour dans le présent.

**darling35** : Merci à toi fidèle lectrice et revieweuse !

**Black-Shika** : Qu'est-ce que tu as après Lucius ! Il est adorable cet homme !

**guymiokis** : je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça te bouleverserai à ce point là !

**Sam ZB** : Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir laisser une review ! Je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise !

**Tisami** : Merci pour tes compliments !

**MissAndreaParker** : Mais arrêtez donc d'insulter Pansy et Lucius ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont ont fait les pauvres ! Au fait Jarod Rogue poupée Ken va bien ? Tu le salueras de ma part !

**Misofty** : Tes reviews ne sont jamais ennuyeuses ! Merci à toi de me laisser tes impressions !

**Maeva** : C'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une review ! J'espère que ce 18ème chapitre te plaira !

**

* * *

Chapitre 18**** : Retour à la normale…ou presque. **

**Manoir des Malefoys, à notre époque.**

- LUCIUS ! hurla Narcissa Malefoy.

Le père de Drago, qui se trouvait dans son cabinet de travail, accourut dans la chambre de son fils où sa femme veillait Drago depuis des jours.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il essoufflé et paniqué.

- Drago a hurlé, s'écria Narcissa, et ensuite il est retombé sur son oreiller, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Lucius je t'en prit fais quelque chose.

Lucius Malefoy s'approcha du corps de son fils. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il était plongé dans ce coma très profond. Malgré la contre-indication de Dumbledore et de madame Pomfresh, il avait décidé de ramener son fils chez lui. Et aujourd'hui il le regrettait amèrement, si Drago avait besoin de soins, il serait incapable de les lui prodiguer.

Il se pencha sur lui et lui prit le pouls. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que tout aller bien. Il allait rassurer sa femme quand il vit Drago ouvrir brusquement les yeux et inspirer bruyamment. Lucius s'écarta brutalement du lit tandis que Narcissa s'approchait de son fils. Drago s'était assis sur le lit, le regard totalement vide. Il semblait complètement désorienté.

- Drago, mon chéri, nous sommes si heureux que tu sois enfin revenu parmi nous ! dit sa mère en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

Drago mit quelques instants à comprendre ce que sa mère avait dit, puis son regard se posa sur son père. Une lueur de haine et de démence passa dans ses yeux et il se leva brusquement.

- Je vais vous tuer ! hurla Drago en essayant de se jeter sur son père.

Lucius recula brutalement tandis que sa femme essayait de retenir Drago. Ce dernier était comme en transe.

- Vous l'avez tuée espèce de monstre ! Vous avez tué ma femme ! cria Drago les yeux exorbités de colère.

- Mais enfin calme toi Drago ! s'écria son père en essayant de l'apaiser. Je n'ai tué personne…enfin pas ces derniers temps en tout cas. Et depuis quand est-ce que tu me vouvoie ?

Drago arrêta tout d'un coup de se débattre et passa fébrilement ses mains sous sa chemise à la recherche de la chaîne auquel le Drago de 1943 avait attaché son alliance. Ne trouvant rien, et reconnaissant soudainement sa chambre, il demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Je suis en Angleterre ?

- Bien sur, répondit sa mère. Tu es chez toi. Tu as eu un accident en cours de potions, nous t'avons ramené à la maison.

- Alors, je suis vraiment revenu, murmura Drago comme pour lui-même.

Il se rassit sur son lit et après quelques secondes de silence, il se releva brusquement :

- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il. Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard tout de suite !

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit son père. Je vais faire venir un médicomage tout d'abord.

- Non, hurla Drago. Il faut que j'aille à Poudlard ! Maintenant !

Sa mère inquiète, préféra obtempéra plutôt que de risquer une rechute de son fils.

- Bien sur mon chéri. Ton père va envoyer un message à Dumbledore. Ton directeur nous avait dit qu'une fois réveillé, il ferait apprêter le Poudlard Express tout spécialement pour toi, pour ton retour.

- Alors, faites le maintenant. Je ne peux pas perdre une minute, s'écria Drago en s'agitant.

**

* * *

Poudlard, de nos jours.**

Ron, Harry et Ginny se trouvait devant le lit d'Hermione. Madame Pomfresh les avait fait venir d'urgences à l'infirmerie. Ils s'étaient rués à l'intérieur de la pièce et s'étaient arrêtés net quand ils avaient aperçu Hermione assise sur son lit. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

- Hermione ! s'écria Ron. Tu es réveillée !

- Oui, répondit Hermione en esquissant un sourire.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, elle va bien monsieur Potter, répondit Dumbledore, qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

- Nous sommes tellement heureux que tu sois enfin revenue parmi nous ! dit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

- Oui tu nous as tous manqué, renchérit Ron.

- Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai été absente ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Environ deux mois, répondit le directeur.

- Tant que ça ! gémit Hermione. Mais comment je vais faire pour rattraper tout ce retard !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Harry. On t'a pris tous tes cours, et en t'en a fait des copies, comme ça tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire que de les apprendre.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Hermione.

- Parfait, et bien Madame Pomfresh et moi allons vous laisser, déclara soudainement Dumbledore. Mais ne restez pas trop longtemps, mademoiselle Granger a besoin de repos.

Le directeur invita l'infirmière à boire un verre de jus de citrouille dans son bureau, et ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce, laissant les quatre jeunes gens seuls. Un silence s'installa, mais il fut rapidement brisé par Harry qui dit en hésitant :

- Hermione…Je suis vraiment désolé, tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du m'emporter autant dans les cachots. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. C'était accident, répondit Hermione. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

- Quand même ! répondit Harry. J'ai cru que jamais tu ne te réveillerais…

- Mais je suis là maintenant, répliqua la jeune femme. Et c'est tout ce qui compte n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, répondit Ron. Alors raconte nous ! Dumbledore nous a dit que tu te trouvais dans le corps d'une de tes vies réincarnées mais que tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur elle.

Hermione perdit son sourire discret et ne répondit pas à la question. Elle scruta l'infirmerie, cherchant du regard quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

- Où est Drago ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Ses trois amis se regardèrent brièvement. Aucun n'osait parler. Au bout de quelques instants, Ginny, prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, dit :

- Il est reparti chez lui.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione. Il est réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- En fait non, il n'est pas réveillé, répondit Ginny d'une voix mal assurée. Désolé, je me suis mal exprimée. En fait son père, pendant qu'il était toujours dans le coma, la fait transporté au manoir Malefoy.

- Alors, il n'est pas réveillé ? questionna Hermione dont la voix tremblait.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, répondit Ron. On n'en sait rien.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi je suis revenue, répondit Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que je suis morte.

- Quoi ! hurlèrent ses amis.

- Ne faites pas cette tête, répondit la jeune femme. Laissez moi vous expliquer. Sans entrer dans les détails, ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la Hermione du passé a vécu à Paris pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de cette vie, ce sont ceux de son exécution.

- Oh mon dieu Hermione, s'écria Ginny horrifiée. Comme tu as du souffrir toute seule là-bas !

- Je n'étais pas seule. Drago était avec moi. Nous étions mariés. Nous avons été heureux le temps que ça a duré, répondit Hermione d'un ton songeur.

Alors que Ron allait répliquer quelque chose, des coups discrets se firent entendre et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Neville passa sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement et demanda en souriant :

- La rumeur court que la belle aux bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée ! On peut entrer ?

- Bien sur, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Neville ouvrit complètement la porte et entra bientôt suivit de Luna. Dès qu'Hermione aperçut son amie, elle poussa un cri, sauta de son lit et se précipita sur elle. Elle la serra dans ses bras. Luna, fidèle à elle-même lui sourit.

- Je suis contente de te revoir aussi Hermione ! s'écria Luna en la regardant comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! s'exclama Hermione en regardant son amie. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, répondit Luna. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.

* * *

Drago s'était installé dans un wagon du Poudlard Express. Ses parents étaient assis en face de lui. Il était impatient d'arriver. Il fallait qu'il voie Hermione. C'était vital. Si lui était revenu alors, elle aussi devait l'être. Il fallait qu'il la voit réveillée, en bonne santé. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle aurait pût rester coincée dans le passé, dans cette vie antérieure alors que lui était revenu. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Un sourire amer apparut sur le visage de Drago. En réalité, leur deux vies antérieures s'étaient retrouvés et aimés, mais qu'en était-ils pour eux ? Avant d'être envoyés dans le passé, leur histoire était plutôt compromise. Et c'était un euphémisme ! songea Drago en regardant son père qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé Drago ? demanda Lucius.

- Il ne sait rien passé, répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton borné.

- Drago, tu m'as sauté dessus avec l'intention de me tuer.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.

- Au contraire, répondit son père. Je suis sur que tu le sais parfaitement. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de femme ?

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, répondit Drago en regardant à travers la vitre, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard inquiet de ses parents.

- Très bien, répliqua Lucius vexé. Mais tu vas peut-être nous parler de cette Hermione ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Tu sais que nous t'avons connu plus éloquent, dit Narcissa Malefoy.

- Je suis fatigué, répondit Drago.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu viens de passer les deux derniers mois à dormir, rétorqua Lucius.

- Je ne dormais pas, s'énerva Drago.

- On le sait mon chéri, répondit sa mère en jetant un regard noir à son mari.

- Nous voudrions juste t'aider, dit Lucius. Et comprendre aussi pourquoi tu nous as caché que tu étais en couple avec cette fille.

- Parce que je savais que vous n'approuveriez pas, répondit Drago d'un ton las. Et puis de toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Narcissa.

- On s'est séparé peu de temps avant l'incident de la potion. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas plus mal que vous ne soyez plus ensemble, répondit le père de Drago en souriant. Ça n'aurait jamais marché de toute façon.

- Probablement, soupira Drago.

- C'est même sur, tu es beaucoup trop bien pour ce genre de filles.

Drago serrait ses poings de rage. La dernière phrase de son père lui rappelait trop le comportement de Lucius Malefoy dans le passé, sa haine envers Hermione qui l'avait conduite à la mort. Et si jamais ils se remettaient tous les deux ensemble maintenant ? Combien de temps pourrait-t-il le cacher à son père ? Et surtout que ferait ce dernier quand il l'apprendrait ? Serait-il capable de faire du mal à Hermione ? Drago savait que oui. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de revivre ce qui s'était passé dans le passé.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu sa femme tomber au sol, le corps criblé de balles, et son sang se répandant au sol. Il avait senti son cœur se briser, sa poitrine se serrait comme si elle refusait de le laisser respirer. Son regard s'était alors posé sur le pistolet qu'il avait sorti quelques instants auparavant du tiroir de son bureau. Personne n'était au courant de son existence, Drago n'aimait pas les armes et encore moins s'en servir. Il avait alors prit l'arme à feu dans ses mains et avait déverrouillé le cran de sûreté. Il avait jeté un dernier regard à l'extérieur et souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa femme. Il lui avait dit qu'il survivrait, qu'il irait de l'avant, mais il savait que sans elle, il n'y arriverait pas. Drago avait alors posé le canon de l'arme tout contre sa tempe et pressait la détente.

Drago secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'il repense à cela maintenant, alors qu'il allait la revoir. Pourtant l'image de son père la conduisant au poteau d'exécution continuer de le hanter. Jamais son père n'avait accepté leur relation dans le passé. Il ne l'accepterait pas plus maintenant. Et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la perdre à nouveau, il n'en n'aurait pas la force. Peut-être, se dit-il, la seule solution pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, pour qu'elle reste en vie, c'était qu'il la laisse vivre sa vie sans lui ?

Alors que le train arrivait à Poudlard, Drago se leva rapidement et quitta le wagon, sans prendre le temps d'attendre ses parents. Quand le Poudlard Express s'immobilisa, il sauta sur le quai et regarda autour de lui. Une carriole l'attendait, la même que celle qui les attendaient à chaque rentrée scolaire. La seule différence, c'est qu'il pouvait maintenant voir par quoi étaient tirées les carrioles. De magnifiques et imposantes créatures sombres se tenaient devant le véhicule. Cependant Drago prit à peine le temps de les observer et grimpa dans la carriole. Severus Rogue y était déjà installé.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir parmi nous Drago, déclara le maître de potions.

- Est-ce qu'Hermione est réveillée ? demanda le jeune homme alors que ses parents les rejoignaient et s'essayaient à leur côtés.

- Oui, elle est revenue à elle peu de temps avant toi, d'après ce que j'ai comprit, répondit Rogue. Ses amis sont avec elle. Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle n'aurait aucune séquelle. Elle veut t'examiner, et m'a chargé de t'emmener directement à l'infirmerie.

- Très bien, répondit Narcissa à la place de son fils. Je serai plus rassurer dès qu'il aura vu quelqu'un de compétent. Il n'a pas voulu qu'on appelle un médicomage.

Rogue acquiesça et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, les Sombrals se mirent en route. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au château, et Drago grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui le conduirent dans le hall du château. Il se mit à courir comme un fou à travers le dédale de couloirs, il se retrouva bientôt devant la porte de l'infirmerie et se força à se calmer et à respirer normalement. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte et entra sans un bruit. Il s'adossa à la porte et regarda devant lui. Un petit attroupement s'était formé devant le lit d'Hermione, tous ses amis l'entouraient et elle riait. Il écouta un moment son rire cristallin et pure, et observa son visage paisible. Merlin qu'elle lui avait manqué !

Soudain, alors qu'il la voyait si souriante et heureuse, sa décision fut prise. Il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher sa vie, de ruiner ses chances d'être heureuse. La jeune femme tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'aperçut, dos à la porte. Elle s'arrêta net de parler et tous ses amis se retournèrent pour regarder ce qu'observait Hermione. Drago s'obligea à prendre un visage impassible et s'avança vers le petit groupe.

Harry déclara alors :

- Nous allons vous laisser tous les deux.

Les jeunes gens commencèrent à quitter la pièce. Avant de sortir, Harry se retourna une dernière fois.

- Oh et Malefoy…commença-t-il

- Je sais, le coupa Drago. Tu es désolé.

- Comment as-tu su ce que j'allais dire ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Facile, Saint Potter doit se sentir coupable de ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots. C'est logique.

- Va te faire voir Malefoy. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je m'excuse devant toi, souviens-toi en bien ! s'écria Harry en sortant de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait correctement sur son lit. D'un geste de la main, elle invita le jeune homme à s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Tout va bien pour toi ? demanda Drago.

- Je suis en pleine forme, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Oh…c'est bien alors, dit Drago en baissant le regard.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione soupira :

- Est-ce que tu crois que Harry et Ron ont réussit à s'enfuir des cellules d'emprisonnement en France après mon exécution ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, ils ont réussit, pendant leur transfert si ma mémoire est bonne, répondit Drago en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Bon maintenant, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

Il se leva et commença à se diriger quand la voix d'Hermione l'arrêta :

- Attend, tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Je t'en prit Hermione, s'exclama Drago d'un ton faussement exaspéré. Ce qui s'est passé est déjà assez pénible comme ça, n'en rajoute pas. Qui plus est, je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler. Ces personnes dans lesquels nous avons vécu, ce n'étaient pas nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

- Je crois que ce que je viens de dire était assez clair non ? dit Drago en prenant une voix glaciale.

Hermione sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux mais les contint avec grand peine. Drago, qui l'observait du coin de l'œil avait le cœur déchiré de devoir lui faire du mal. Il se retourna et commença à marcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après mon exécution ? demanda la jeune femme dans une dernière tentative pour essayer de le retenir auprès d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas sur que tu veuilles le savoir, répondit Drago sans se retourner.

- Je t'en prit Drago, supplia Hermione. Accorde moi au moins cette dernière faveur.

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement, fit face à Hermione et planta son regard dans le sien. Il se força à adopter un sourire narquois et mentit en prenant un ton qui se voulait détaché :

- Eh bien, à peine deux mois après ton exécution, le Drago du passé est rentré à Berlin et s'est marié avec Pansy. Je suppose que finalement je…enfin il ne t'aimait pas autant que ça.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre avec moins d'action que le précedent vous aura plus !_

_Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à me laisser vos impressions !_

_Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !_


	19. Le Départ

_Coucou tout le monde ! Merci encore à tous pour l'engouement que vous portez à ma fic ! C'est vraiment très important pour moi !_

_Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai enfin fini mes partiels (ouf ! ) Donc sans plus attendre voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic (je pense à une suite, à vous de me dire si vous souhaitez une suite à cette fanfic ou non…)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Monny31 : **Je viens juste de voir ta review, deux minutes avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

**Valalyeste** : oh la la je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas cruelle, enfin pas vraiment…

**Tisami** : Bonnes vacances à toi aussi si c'est le cas !

**Guymiokis** : désolée pour ce que je fais endurer à ton petit cœur !

**Humphra** : comment ça je n'aide pas mes personnages ? lol ! Mais si je le faisais ça ne serait plus drôle du tout non ?

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : je suis désolée de te décevoir mais je ne peux pas réecrire le chapitre précédent pour y inclure ta version, bien que je suis sure que ça plairait à d'autre lecteur.

**Larme d'ange** : c'est vrai que Drago n'est pas très gentil sur ce coup là…

**Caella** : un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir.

**nandouillettemalfoy** : Mais justement Drago n'est pas tout le monde !

**lorane** : je ne pensais pas que j'étais capable de faire pleurer quelqu'un !

**Camill0u** : Alors ma camillounette ce voyage à Londres ? J''espère que tout c'est bien passé !

**Phoebé** : J'adore toujours autant tes reviews. Par contre j'ai remarqué que dans beaucoup de mes reviews pour ce chapitre mes lecteurs insultaient Drago, mais je dois dire que j'adore quand tu m'as sorti « quel crétin ! » j'étais morte de rire !

**Black-Shika** : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Lucius, comme toi je pense que c'est un personnage très raffiné !

**MissAndreaParker** : Voici enfin le chapitre 19 ! J'y aie bossé toute la journée pour pouvoir le publier ce soir ! J'espère que ton Jarod Rogue poupée Ken et toi allaient l'apprécier ! Bisoux

**darling35** : j'espère que ce chapitre sera plus à ton goût, mais j'en doute fortement !

**Krrista** : Merci beaucoup Krrista pour avoir lu ma fic du début à la presque fin ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également ! Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser des impressions !

**hermione23-dray32** : Merci de ton assiduité à ma fic ! Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Le départ.**

Après la déclaration de Drago, Hermione s'était recouchée, les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Et elle avait passé la nuit entière à pleurer. La remarque si froide et méchante de Drago l'avait profondément blessé. Toute la nuit, elle tourna et retourna dans sa tête les différents événements qui s'étaient passés dernièrement. Elle avait été stupide de penser que le Drago du passé était le même que celui du présent. Ce qui était arrivé pendant la guerre lui avait presque fait oublier la façon dont son Drago l'avait traité elle et ses parents avant l'incident de potion. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, son histoire avec le jeune homme était définitivement terminée.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, c'est une Hermione prostrée qu'ils découvrirent. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, et ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Inquiète, Ginny s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Hermione se releva doucement.

- C'est de la faute de Malefoy ? demanda Ron, contenant sa colère à grande peine.

- Non, c'est de la mienne, répondit Hermione. J'ai cru que ce qui s'était passé entre nous là-bas allait tout changé mais j'avais tort.

- Tu veux nous en parler…de ce qui s'est passé pendant que vous étiez dans le coma ? demanda Harry d'une voix peu assurée.

Hermione soupira et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Ses amis prirent des chaises et s'assirent à côté d'elle.

- Je suppose que Dumbledore a dû vous expliquer que je n'étais qu'une sorte de témoin de ce que ma vie antérieure faisait, commença Hermione. J'étais à l'intérieur de la Hermione des années 1940, je pouvais voir ce qu'elle voyait, toucher ce qu'elle tenait, ressentir ses émotions et pourtant je n'avais aucun contrôle sur elle. Cette Hermione vivait à Paris du temps de l'occupation allemande pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, vous étiez tous là également, enfin vos vies réincarnées du moins. Elle s'est engagée dans le réseau de résistance auquel appartenaient déjà ses amis. Peu de temps après elle a rencontré cet allemand, fils du chef de la Gestapo…C'était Drago. Ils sont tous les deux tombés amoureux…follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et puis la Hermione du passé ainsi que Ginny ont été capturées une première fois. Je me souviens de la terreur qu'éprouvait Hermione pour son amie. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle puisse perdre son bébé sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider et….

- Attend une minute, la coupa Ron. Dans le passé Ginny attendait un bébé ?!! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Elle était mariée au moins ?

- Techniquement non, répondit Hermione. Mais…

- Comment ça non ? s'exclama le frère de Ginny. Et qui était le père ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui la regardait attentivement, visiblement très intéressée. Puis son regard se posa sur Harry, dont le visage s'était fermé en entendant l'annonce de la grossesse de la Ginny du passé. La jeune femme avait toujours su que Ginny était toujours amoureuse de Harry, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que c'était réciproque, elle avait donc était surprise quand elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans le passé de voir que les deux vies antérieures de ses amis étaient ensembles et très amoureux. Seulement maintenant elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de tout leur révéler ; après tout, Harry n'avait jamais semblé intéressé par la rouquine…

- Vas-y Hermione, l'encouragea Ginny, la sortant de sa rêverie. Je préfère savoir de toute façon.

- Très bien, hésita Hermione. C'était Harry le père du bébé.

Les yeux de Harry et Ginny s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis que Ron tomba presque à terre. Avant que son ami ne commence à hurler, Hermione eut la présence d'esprit de poursuivre.

- Je t'assure Ron qu'ils étaient tous les deux très amoureux et heureux. Maintenant si on pouvait en revenir à notre sujet initial…

- Oui…balbutia Harry une fois revenu de sa surprise. Je crois que ça serait mieux en effet.

- Et donc, continua Hermione. Drago nous a aidé à nous échapper, mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris qu'il était fiancé avec la Pansy du passé. J'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner mais la mort de Luna a tout changé.

- Luna est morte ? s'exclama Ginny horrifiée.

- Prise au milieu d'une fusillade entre résistants et allemands. J'y étais aussi, Drago m'a sauvé la vie mais j'ai vu mon amie mourir devant mes yeux. Après sa mort, je me suis rapprochée de Drago, nous étions de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus amoureux. Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'ai accepté et on s'est mariés. Tout était simplement parfait, jusqu'à ce que je me fasse arrêter deux jours après mon mariage. La suite vous la connaissez, j'ai été exécuté le lendemain.

- Par merlin Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny. Cela a dû être vraiment horrible pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas ça le pire, murmura la jeune femme en reniflant. Drago m'a dit hier, qu'après mon exécution, sa vie incarnée était rentrée en Allemagne pour y épouser Pansy. Je suppose que c'est sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé.

- Hermione, je suis désolé, murmura Harry. J'aurais souhaité que les choses se passent autrement. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que tu tenais autant à lui.

- De toute façon, répondit Hermione, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire maintenant.

- Laquelle ? demanda Ginny.

- L'oublier, soupira Hermione en retenant ses larmes.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, la vie avait repris son cours presque normalement à Poudlard. Hermione et Drago avaient repris les cours et avaient presque réussi à rattraper tout leur retard. Cependant les choses avaient changé pour les deux jeunes gens. Hermione s'était murée dans le silence et la morosité, ne souriant plus, ne riant plus depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Il en allait de même avec Drago, qui ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce fameux soir à l'infirmerie. Il ne l'a harcelait plus pour s'excuser de son comportement, il ne l'insultait plus non plus. Et c'est cette indifférence qui rendait la jeune femme encore plus déprimée.

Ses amis avaient bien évidemment remarqué ces changements et ne savaient plus que faire pour lui redonner le sourire. L'état de leur amie les inquiétait tellement qu'ils finirent par demander un rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'école. A l'heure dite, il entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et le directeur les invita d'un geste de la main à s'assoire en face de son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? demanda le vieil homme en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Nous sommes inquiet pour Hermione, commença Harry. Depuis qu'elle est revenue de son coma, elle est toujours triste et déprimée.

- Oui, je l'ai remarqué aussi, répondit Dumbledore en se levant et en se postant devant la fenêtre. Mais mademoiselle Granger n'est pas la seule à être concernée par les inquiétudes de ses proches. Les parents de Drago ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ils sont également très perturbés par le comportement de leur fils.

- Nous pensons que cela a quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre, dit Ginny. Personnellement je pense que…

- C'est ridicule, s'exclama Ron. Ginny, nous en avons déjà parlé, et cette idée n'est pas du tout plausible et…

- Je vous en prit Monsieur Weasley, le coupa Dumbledore. Laissez votre sœur finir.

- Et donc, reprit Ginny en jetant un regard noir à Ron. Je pense que quelque chose a dû se passer dans le passé, après l'exécution d'Hermione. Drago lui a dit qu'il était retourné en Allemagne et qu'il en avait épousé une autre mais je pense qu'il a menti. Sinon pourquoi serait-il aussi tourmenté et abattu lui aussi ?

- Je pense que vous avez raison, déclara Dumbledore après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de découvrir ce qui s'est passé ! Toute personne susceptible de pouvoir nous parler du 8 mai 1943 doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est ! s'exclama Harry.

- N'en sois pas si sur Harry, répondit le directeur. Après que mademoiselle Granger m'ait fait le récit de ses aventures, j'ai pris sur moi de faire quelques recherches. Et j'ai découvert qu'une personne serait capable de nous aider : le fils que vos vies incarnés : les Harry et Ginny du passé, ont eu peu de temps après être arrivés en Angleterre en Mai 1943 justement.

- Il est toujours en vie ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Oui et ses parents lui auraient tout raconté d'après ce que je sais, ajouta Dumbledore.

- Alors, il faut qu'on lui parle ! dit Harry.

- Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi, répondit le vieil homme en souriant. Alors j'ai organisé une rencontre entre lui et deux d'entre vous.

- J'y vais ! s'écria Ginny en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

- Eh ! s'exclama Ron. Je voulais y aller aussi moi !

- Honneur aux dames, rétorqua sa sœur.

Ron, rouge de colère, allait répliquer vertement mais Dumbledore l'arrêta et lui demanda d'aller d'attendre dehors et de le prévenir quand les parents de Drago arriveraient. Le jeune homme bougonna mais obéit et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Le directeur de Poudlard se dirigea vers une grande armoire, l'ouvrit et en sortit deux verres. Il les posa sur son bureau, puis passa les mains dans une des ses poches de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un petit briquet en or. Il le montra aux deux jeunes gens.

- Ceci est une sorte de Portoloin. Il vous suffit de l'actionner et vous vous retrouverez à l'endroit exact du rendez-vous. Quand vous en aurez terminé avec l'entretien, actionnez le une seconde fois et vous reviendrez à Poudlard.

- Et ça ? ça va nous servir à quoi ? demanda Ginny en désignant les deux verres rempli d'un liquide verdâtre. C'est du polynectar n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'est cela mademoiselle Weasley, répondit Dumbledore. Vous ne pouvez pas vous présenter devant cet homme avec vos véritables apparences, le pauvre sera beaucoup trop perturbé. Comprenez le, il aurait l'impression de voir les fantômes de ses parents décédés…Maintenant buvez, il est temps !

Harry et Ginny prirent chacun un verre et le burent d'un trait. Après quelques grimaces, ils se redressèrent et se fixèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus des personnes différentes et s'observèrent curieusement l'un l'autre pendant un instant. Dumbledore les sortit de leurs rêveries et les exhorta à se dépêcher. Harry prit la main de Ginny, espérant ne pas rougir, et actionna rapidement le petit briquet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une allée ombragée et déserte. Le sol était pavé et tout autour d'eux des petits sanctuaires en pierre étaient dressés.

- Mais où sommes nous ? balbutia Ginny en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- A Paris, répondit Harry en indiquant une plaque placée sur un mur. Nous sommes au cimetière du Père Lachaise.

- Bonjour, dit soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent brusquement et se retrouvèrent face à un homme âgé, portant d'épaisses lunettes et s'appuyant sur une canne.

- Je suppose que vous devez être les historiens que Monsieur Dumbledore a envoyé pour m'interviewer ? demanda-t-il.

- Historiens ? hésita Harry.

- Bien sur que oui, nous sommes historiens, répondit Ginny en donnant un coup de coude à son compagnon.

- Alors suivez moi, répondit le vieil homme.

Harry et Ginny s'élancèrent à la suite de l'homme et grimpèrent les chemins. Au détour des allées, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe.

- Je viens toutes les semaines sur la tombe de mes parents, raconta le vieil homme. C'était des gens formidables. Ils ont participés activement à la résistance et à la libération de Paris pendant la guerre. Ils étaient des héros et pourtant ils n'ont jamais tenu à ce que le monde le sache. C'est pourquoi j'ai été très étonné de la visite de votre ami Dumbledore, et surtout de l'intérêt qu'il portait à ma famille.

- Nous nous intéressons tout particulièrement à l'année 1943, déclara Harry en essayant de ne pas porter attention aux deux noms gravés sur la pierre. Et à l'exécution d'une certaine Hermione Granger.

Le vieil homme hocha gravement la tête et continua :

- Elle était la meilleure amie de mes parents, je ne crois pas qu'ils se soient jamais remis de sa mort. Je me souviens de ce que ma mère racontait à son sujet. Elle disait que si jamais elle avait su qu'Hermione allait être exécutée, elle n'aurait jamais quitté la France. Elle n'a appris la mort de son amie que quelques mois après son arrivée en Angleterre.

- Vos parents n'étaient pas au courant de l'exécution ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ils étaient au courant, mais l'homme qui les a fait s'évader et quitter la France leur avait promis qu'il empêcherait l'exécution. Malheureusement cela n'a pas était le cas. Il n'a jamais pu l'empêcher. Mes parents ont eu confiance en sa parole car il était le mari de leur amie. Mais ils se sont vite rendu compte qu'il leur avait menti pour être sur qu'ils quitteraient la France.

- Hermione Granger était donc bien mariée ?

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Et c'est ce qui est le plus ironique c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un allemand, membre de la Gestapo.

- Ça ne devait pas plaire énormément à votre père, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

- Au début non. Mon père parlait très peu de lui. Mais juste avant sa mort, il m'a avoué qu'il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui.

- Eh bien, je ne comprend pas pourquoi honnêtement ! s'exclama Harry. Moi je n'aurais aucun respect pour quelqu'un qui laisse sa femme mourir et qui, quelques mois plus tard, en épouse une autre.

- Je vous demande pardon ! s'exclama l'homme. Qui vous a raconté une chose pareille ?

- Eh bien, selon certaines de nos sources, ce Drago Malefoy serait rentré à Berlin après l'exécution et aurait épousé son amie d'enfance Pansy Parkinson.

Le vieil homme ne répondit rien et s'éloigna rapidement d'eux. Harry et Ginny restèrent plantés devant la tombe de leurs vies antérieures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry.

- On lui court après bien sur ! répondit Ginny en s'élançant à la poursuite du vieil homme.

Ils le rattrapèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenait une petite fleur dans sa main et la déposa sur le tombeau devant lequel il se trouvait. Ginny se stoppa net en voyant les noms gravés sur la pierre.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est la tombe d'Hermione et Drago Malefoy.

- C'est impossible ! reprit Harry en observant attentivement les noms inscrits sur la tombe. Malefoy serait mort le même jour qu'Hermione ?

- Ma mère m'a raconté qu'il était très amoureux de sa femme, expliqua l'homme, et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas du supporter la mort d'Hermione. Il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête quelques secondes après l'exécution de sa femme.

- Malefoy s'est suicidé ?! s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, mes parents ont rencontré sa mère Narcissa Malefoy peu de temps après la guerre. C'est elle qui a fait en sorte qu'ils soient enterrés ensembles. Pauvre femme, son mari, qui était une véritable pourriture, a été exécuté par les résistants lors de la libération de Paris. Elle n'avait plus personne…elle s'est laissée mourir peu de temps après avoir raconté toute l'histoire à mes parents.

- Nous…nous vous remercions pour votre aide, balbutia Ginny en entraînant Harry vers la sortie. Nous vous recontacteront plus tard.

Puis, elle ajouta à l'oreille d'Harry en le poussant en avant.

- Il faut qu'on parle à Hermione…maintenant !

* * *

Drago sortit rapidement de sa salle commune où il venait d'avoir une conversation houleuse avec ses parents. Il avait d'abord était surpris de les voir aujourd'hui et s'était mis très en colère quand ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils avaient pris rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour lui parler de son comportement. Puis, il comprit bien vite que cette visite surprise ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour lui. Il leur avait aussitôt fait part de sa dernière requête. Ses parents avaient tout d'abord refusé, puis à force de supplications, ils avaient finalement donné leur accord.

Le jeune homme se dirigeait donc vers la bibliothèque, espérant y croiser Hermione. Il devait absolument lui parler avant de faire quoi que soit d'autre. Il l'a trouva, comme il l'avait prédit, près d'une fenêtre non loin de l'entrée de son endroit favori et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il était nerveux. Pendant les deux dernières semaines, il s'était évertué à l'éviter. La voir sans pouvoir la toucher, ni la prendre dans ses bras et encore moins l'embrasser le rendait malade.

- Hermione ? appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme se retourna brutalement et pâlit quand elle reconnut Drago. Mais elle se reprit soudainement et lui demanda d'une voix froide et dépourvue de tout sentiment :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La colère avait remplacé la peine dans le cœur d'Hermione et cette attitude désarma fortement le jeune homme.

- Je voulais juste te parler…est-ce qu'on pourrait marcher un petit peu ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment, répondit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

- S'il te plait ! s'écria-t-il en lui prenant le poignet. Reste ! C'est important.

Ce contact troubla la jeune femme et elle se dégagea brusquement. Cependant, elle décida de rester encore un moment pour écouter ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire.

- Tu as deux minutes, je t'écoute.

- Ça ne prendra pas deux minutes, rassure-toi, lui dit Drago en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit pendant la réunion parents/élèves. Je ne le pensais pas. Je suppose que j'essayais juste de ne pas créer de problèmes avec mes parents. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé. Et ensuite…je voulais te dire au revoir.

- Au revoir ? s'étonne Hermione.

- Mes parents ont rendez-vous avec Dumbledore dans dix minutes pour tout lui expliquer. Je quitte Poudlard.

Hermione se recula brusquement et le regarda attentivement, cherchant dans ses yeux une expression qui lui indiquerait que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague.

- Mais…pourquoi ? balbutia-t-elle.

- J'ai toujours voulu aller étudier à Durmstrang , et puis je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne ici de toute façon, répondit-il en essayant de paraître le plus convaincant possible.

La jeune femme reçut cette dernière déclaration comme une gifle en plein visage et vacilla un instant. Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques secondes, puis Drago reprit :

- Bon…eh bien, je dois aller faire ma valise. Au revoir alors Hermione.

Le jeune homme se retourna et commença à s'éloigner quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione dans son dos.

- Lâche ! s'écria-t-elle en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Drago en se retournant brusquement.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin faire face à tes problèmes au lieu de les fuir, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Je ne fuis pas, répondit-il en haussant le ton à son tour. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Ah tu crois ça ! s'exclama Hermione. Alors accorde nous du temps pour parler de tout ce qui ait arrivé, de ce que l'on a vécu ! Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur notre histoire comme ça !

- Bien sur que je peux ! s'écria Drago en faisant de grand gestes. Et je vais le faire ! Nous deux s'est terminés ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu comprennes ! Que je ne t'aime pas, que je ne t'aie jamais aimé ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et se précipita dans ses bras. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'elle était capable de donner. Le jeune tenta tout d'abord de la repousser mais il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment ces derniers jours qu'il se laissa bientôt faire, resserrant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, et répondant à chaque baiser plus fougueusement que jamais.

Soudain Hermione se détache brutalement de leur étreinte et laissa son front reposait contre celui de Drago. Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle murmura :

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressenti…

Drago prit son visage en coupe, et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de répondre sur le même ton.

- Je suis désolé, mais ça ne change rien. Je pars quand même.

Hermione se dégagea brutalement de ses bras et s'écria avant de s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible :

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche Malefoy !

_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent vous aura plu ! _

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !_

_Bonne semaine à tous !_

_Bizzz_


	20. Essayons

_Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit déjà arrivé au dernier chapitre de cette fic ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'ai commencé à l'écrire ! En tout cas merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivi tout au long de ces chapitres ! Merci à vous de m'avoir lu !_

_Quand je l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, je pense très sérieusement à écrire une suite à cette histoire ! Alors à vous de décider si vous souhaiter une suite ou non à cette fanfiction !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Guymiokis** : je ne sais pas quand tu auras l'occasion de lire ce chapitre, mais j'espère que la fin que tu as tant attendue te fera plaisir et que ton cœur supportera l'épreuve !

**Valalyeste** : J'espère que cette fin te satisfera et que tu ne traversera pas l'écran pour me tuer

**Humphra** : Ma nénéonore voici enfin la fin de la fic !

**Black-Shika** : Merci à toi d'avoir lu du début à la fin !

**Lucie** : Désolée pour le retard mais voilà enfin la suite !

**Misofty** : Merci ! Si tu n'as pas aimé la fin du chapitre 19 j'espère que tu aimeras celle là.

**Luciole's world** : C'est vrai que les fesses de Drago huum !

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : J'adore ta réplique « sort le mouchoir piqué à Hagrid » Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre va te remonter le moral !

**Tisami** : achever mes lecteurs ? non ce n'est pas mon genre.

**Lili.Draco.Malfoy** : Je ferais part de ton mécontentement à Harry et Ginny

**monny31** : J'aime le romantisme, par contre j'ai vu orgueil et préjugés et mon Dieu que j'ai trouvé ça long et ennuyeux, par contre j'adorerais voir « Raison et Sentiments » !

**MissAndreaParker** : pourquoi pas en Bulgarie ? C'est bien la bulgarie. Il fait froid Bisous ma Dix mille.

**nandouillettemalfoy** : C'est vrai qu'ils sont compliqués

**hermydrago** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! Et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise !

**Caella** : Merci…Merci beaucoup.

**Marion** : Merci, ça m'a fait rougir ta review…

**Krrista** : J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite et fin !

**strawberrii-iix** : Oh mon Dieu, je ne pensais pas être capable de faire pleurer quelqu'un !

**Phoebé** : Ne t'inquiète pas la suite ne sera pas en rapport avec leur enfants, si ils en ont un jour…

**MiladyMoOn** : Un happy end ? hum je me tate…

**Camill0u** : T'es pas très gentille, je l'aimais bien moi Lucius !

**Felsecurriemte** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps et de me lire et de me laisser une review !

**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Essayons.**

Drago regarda Hermione s'éloignait, la gorge nouée. Elle avait raison, il était lâche. Si il était un peu plus courageux, il oserait affronter à son père et Hermione et lui pourraient être réunis. Mais la peur l'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre une deuxième fois. Et il savait que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle de rester avec lui. La mort dans l'âme, il redescendit dans les cachots et entra dans sa salle commune. Il la traversa rapidement et s'engouffra dans son dortoir. Il sortit sa malle de sous son lit à baldaquin et commença à la remplir.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

- C'est assez clair non Blaise ? répondit Drago d'une voix glaciale.

- Mais enfin Drago, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas partir. Tes amis, ta famille sont ici…Hermione est ici.

- Ne me parle pas d'elle.

- Tu plaisantes là ? tu crois peut-être qu'on n'a pas remarqué que tu es amoureux d'elle.

- Tu m'emmerdes Blaise, s'emporta Drago en vidant le contenu de son armoire dans sa malle.

- J'ai raison et tu le sais. Si tu t'avouais seulement…

- Ne commence pas à faire dans le mélo, répliqua le jeune homme. Je te l'ai dit déjà dit, les sentiments c'est pour les faibles.

- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père, soupira Blaise.

Cette dernière réflexion arrêta Drago dans tous ses mouvements. Soudain il se souvint que le Lucius du passé avait dit exactement la même chose à son fils. Par Merlin, comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Sans même prendre le temps de répondre à son ami, Drago laissa ses affaires en plan et sortit brusquement du dortoir. Il courut à travers les couloirs, il avait besoin de sortir, de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais.

* * *

Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy montèrent les escaliers qui les menèrent devant le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Ils aperçurent Ron assis sur une chaise. Dès que ce dernier les vit s'avancer ; il se releva brusquement et se posta devant eux.

- Monsieur Weasley, susurra Lucius Malefoy. Que faites vous ici ?

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous attendre et de vous faire entrer ensuite.

- Vous n'allez pas assister à l'entretien n'est-ce pas ? demanda le père de Drago d'une voix glaciale.

- J'ai bien peur que si, répondit Ron en affichant un demi-sourire.

- C'est inadmissible ! s'écria Lucius.

- Lucius ! déclara Narcissa en tenta d'apaiser son mari. Calme-toi, t'énerver ne nous mènera à rien. Nous sommes ici pour aider Drago.

- Et moi je suis ici pour aider mon amie, répondit froidement Ron. Elle n'ont plus ne va pas bien depuis qu'elle est revenue parmi nous. Et votre fils est responsable de sa peine.

- Très bien, répondit Lucius en souriant.

- Vous êtes pitoyable, cracha le plus jeune frère Weasley. Vous êtes fautif pour tout ce qui arrive en ce moment.

- Je vous demande pardon ?! s'écria le père de Drago en s'approchant dangereusement de Ron.

- Sans vous, votre fils serait heureux ainsi qu'Hermione.

- Vous vous trompez Weasley, mon fils n'éprouve rien pour cette sa…pour cette fille, se reprit Lucius au dernier moment.

- C'est vous qui faites erreur, répondit Ron. Ils sont amoureux. Tout comme l'était leurs vies antérieures.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Narcissa en coupant son mari, qui allait répondre vertement au jeune homme.

Ron se recula soudainement. Il scruta le regard inquiet de la femme en face de lui. Se pourrait-il qu'ils ne soient pas au courant ?

- Drago ne vous a rien dit n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous dire quoi ? s'énerva Lucius.

- Ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était dans le coma ?

- Non, répondit anxieusement Narcissa en se tordant les mains. Je vous prie, si vous savez quelque chose dites le nous. Le comportement de Drago m'inquiète beaucoup. Il en est même venu à vouloir quitter Poudlard.

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça si tu veux mon avis Narcissa, répliqua Lucius.

- Il veut partir ? s'étonna Ron, se doutant que cette nouvelle allait dévaster Hermione. Mais il ne peut pas faire ça !

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, acquiesça Narcissa. Maintenant, dites nous ce que vous savez !

- Nous serons mieux pour continuer cette discussion dans mon bureau, intervint Dumbledore en apparaissant derrière Ron. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Le couple Malefoy n'osa pas répliquer et suivit le directeur sans émettre une seule protestation. Ils s'assirent tous deux en face du bureau et Dumbledore s'installa dans son fauteuil. Ron était toujours debout.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Maintenant monsieur Weasley si vous voulez bien continuer votre récit.

- Oui bien sur, répondit Ron en s'installant confortablement. Donc Drago ne vous a pas dit que pendant qu'il était dans le coma, il s'est retrouvé coincé dans une de ses vies antérieures. Dans le passé, pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

- Par Merlin, pauvre chéri, murmura Narcissa.

- Et donc, continua Ron en ne prenant pas compte de la remarque de la mère de Drago. Hermione était résistante et votre fils était un soldat allemand nazi, fils du chef de la Gestapo. Pour faire simple, ils sont tombés amoureux, se sont mariés, et votre vie incarnée monsieur Malefoy a arrêté la Hermione du passé, et la fait exécuter. Ensuite votre fils et Hermione sont revenus dans le présent.

Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy restèrent silencieux un moment. La mère de Drago semblait atterrée tandis que son père secoua la tête lentement.

- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver…balbutia-t-il.

- Apparemment votre fils ne vous ressemble pas autant que vous le pensiez, répondit Ron d'un ton glacial.

- Et qu'est-il advenu de mon fils après la mort de sa femme ? demanda Narcissa.

- Nous ne le savons pas exactement, répondit Dumbledore. Mais…

Le directeur fut coupé dans son élan par un bruit sonore. Ginny et Harry, qui avaient repris leur apparence normale, venaient d'apparaître au fond de la pièce. Ils semblaient tous les deux bouleversés. Dès que Lucius les vit, il se leva brusquement.

- Potter ! s'écria-t-il. J'aurais du savoir que vous aviez quelque chose à avoir avec ça !

- Vous ! C'est franchement pas le moment ! répliqua nerveusement Harry. Il faut qu'on trouve Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait en parler devant eux, hésita Ginny en désignant le couple des Malefoy.

- Je vous en pris, supplia Narcissa. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon fils.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, affirma Harry. Vous ne devriez pas savoir, surtout vous monsieur Malefoy parce que vous êtes responsable.

- Vous allez arrêter tous de m'accuser ! s'écria Lucius. Je ne sais même pas de quoi on m'accuse.

- Ce que nous essayons de vous expliquer monsieur Malefoy, c'est que votre comportement et votre haine envers les sorciers d'origine moldu a conduit votre fils a abandonner la seule personne qu'il aie jamais vraiment aimé, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Je ne comprend toujours pas, déclara Lucius.

- Il a peur pour elle, souffla Narcissa qui venait de comprendre toute l'histoire. Monsieur Weasley vient de nous expliquer que ta vie antérieure a fait tué sa femme. Je suppose qu'il doit avoir peur que tu fasses la même chose dans notre époque.

Lucius ne répondit rien et se leva doucement. Il était complètement sonné. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Il appuya sa tête contre la vitre, son regard perdu dans le vide. Les autres personnes dans la pièce étaient abasourdies par le changement d'attitude du père de Drago.

- Mon fils…pense que je suis un … monstre, balbutia-t-il la voix tremblante.

- Je pense que vous devriez lui parler, dit Harry en s'approchant de lui. Si il aime Hermione au moins autant que sa vie incarnée l'a aimait alors vous devez lui dire que vous les laisserez tranquille tous les deux. Il ne vous pardonnera jamais de s'être mis en travers de sa relation avec elle.

- Je n'approuve pas cette relation, murmura Lucius.

- Vous allez devoir passer outre vos préjugés alors, répondit Ginny. Est-ce que vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre fils dans le passé ?

- Je ne préfère pas…non.

- Votre fils, expliqua Ginny d'une voix douce sans tenir compte de la remarque précédente du père de Drago, n'a pas supporté la mort de sa femme. Il s'est suicidé quelques secondes à peine après l'exécution de sa femme.

- C'est impossible…murmura Lucius qui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ce qu'il entendait, tandis que sa femme laissait échapper un sanglot. Drago…suicide…

- Si vous ne voulez pas que le même sort arrive à votre fils dans le présent, alors vous devez intervenir, déclara Dumbledore qui s'était levé à son tour et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Lucius.

Après un instant de réflexion, Lucius s'écarta de la fenêtre et contourna le bureau pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et se dirigea vers les cachots pour y retrouver son fils. Mais à la place de Drago, c'est Blaise qu'il trouva dans le dortoir.

- Où est Drago ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme. Il est devenu tout blanc quand je lui aie dit qu'il vous ressemblait de plus en plus et il est partit.

- Bien, marmonna Lucius en quittant la pièce.

Il avait bien une idée de l'endroit où son fils était parti se réfugier. Lucius lui avait dit un jour que quand lui-même était à Poudlard, et quand il avait envie d'être seul, il se rendait toujours au pied du vieil arbre centenaire au bord du lac. Grand bien lui en pris de se rappeler ce souvenir car il trouva Drago assis exactement à cet endroit. Son père s'assit à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit Drago ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- De ce qui s'est passé pendant la seconde guerre mondiale…du fait que tu t'étais marié et que j'ai fais tué ta femme.

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, répondit Drago d'une voix sombre. C'est terminé maintenant. Ça n'a plus d'importance désormais.

- Ça en a pour toi, répliqua son père. Et pour cette jeune femme aussi. Drago, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Tu n'es pas heureux.

- Et depuis quand le fait que je sois heureux ou non vous intéresse ? demanda froidement le jeune homme.

Lucius poussa un lourd soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

- Que tu le crois ou non je me suis toujours soucié de ton bonheur. Tu es mon fils. Ta mère et toi êtes les seules personnes qui comptent pour moi. Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas su te le montrer avant, déclara-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que voulez à la fin père ? demanda Drago agacé.

- Juste te dire que je ne m'opposerais pas à ton histoire avec Hermione. Si elle te rend heureux alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je vais faire ma valise, répondit Drago sans se soucier de la dernière réflexion de son père.

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement, épousseta ses vêtements et s'apprêtait à partir quand son père lui agrippa le bras.

- Tu n'es pas comme moi Drago. Et tu ne le seras jamais. Ne gâche pas tout par peur de la perdre.

Drago ne répondit rien et se dégagea de l'emprise de son père. Il allait se dirigeait vers l'entrée du château quand il vit Hermione se tenir juste devant lui. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Drago se stoppa net. Son père se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers le cloître, laissant les deux jeune gens tous seuls. Ils s'éloigna d'eux mais se posta à une certaine distance d'où il pouvait quand même les observer. Il vit le visage de son fils se décomposait alors qu'il tendait sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme. Hermione prit la main de Drago et l'entraîna sous le vieil arbre.

Lucius les perdit de vue et poussa un soupir. Les choses deviennent de plus en plus compliquées, se dit-il. Soudain il sentit deux petits bras encerclaient son torse et le parfum de sa femme lui chatouiller les narines.

- Tu as pris la bonne décision, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Je n'en suis pas si sur, répondit son mari. La vie ne sera pas facile pour eux.

- Ils vont être très heureux, le rassura Narcissa.

- Oui enfin, si Drago arrête d'être aussi borné et qu'il avoue enfin à la jeune femme ce qu'il éprouve.

- Il a été à bonne école, répondit Narcissa ironiquement.

Lucius sourit et serra plus fort les mains de sa femme entre les siennes.

* * *

Hermione s'était assise à côté de Drago et avait gardé sa main dans la sienne. Voyant que le jeune homme refusait obstinément de lui parler, elle décida de se lancer.

- J'ai parlé avec ta mère il y a quelques minutes. C'est une femme adorable.

- Oui, elle est formidable, répondit Drago d'une voix blanche.

- J'ai aussi eu une conversation très intéressante avec Harry et Ginny. Apparemment il ont rencontré une personne qui leur aurait parlé de ce qui s'est passé juste après mon exécution.

- Ah…marmonna Drago la gorge serrée.

- Oui. Et ils ont rencontré le fils que Ginny et Harry ont eu dans le passé.

- Ils ont eu un fils, c'est bien ça, tenta Drago espérant faire dévier la conversation sur un sujet moins dangereux.

- Oui, et c'est grâce à toi, enfin grâce au Drago du passé. Leur fils leur a dit que c'était toi qui les avais fait s'évader de prison et fais traverser la Manche pour qu'ils soient en sécurité en Angleterre.

- Ah oui…ça.

- Oui…je suis au courant aussi de ce que tu as fait après mon exécution.

Hermione posa sa main sur la joue de Drago et la descendit pour prendre son menton entre ses doigts et l'obliger à la regarder.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti Drago ?

- Je ne…pouvais…pas faire autrement, balbutia Drago dont la voix tremblait. J'avais tellement honte.

- Honte ?! Mais honte de quoi ?

- Je t'avais promis que je survivrais, et je n'ai pas eu la force de continuer sans toi…je suis désolé Hermione. Je ne suis qu'un faible.

- Tu n'es pas faible Drago, répondit Hermione en caressant la joue du jeune homme. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

- Hermione…

- Et tu es loyal, doux, intelligent, gentil. Tu possèdes tout un tas de qualité qui ont fait que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi.

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, répondit Drago en tentant de se lever. Je t'assure que c'est mieux comme ça.

- Non, déclara-t-elle d'une voix déterminée en l'obligeant à rester assis à côté d'elle. Cette fois tu ne nous fuiras pas Drago. De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr que…

- Je t'en prit Drago…tu me dois au moins la vérité…

- Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre une deuxième fois.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce.

- Et moi je refuse de prendre le risque, répliqua Drago qui avait repris peu à peu confiance en lui.

Hermione garda le silence un moment puis demanda soudain :

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Drago tourna rapidement la tête et se mit à fixer l'étendue d'eau qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Une fois encore, elle obligea Drago à la regarder et lui dit :

- Regarde moi dans les yeux, et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Je…ne…

Le jeune homme baissa soudainement la tête, incapable de supporter une minute de plus le regard d'Hermione, incapable aussi, de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors que tout son être lui criait absolument le contraire.

Hermione se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et sa main se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux du jeune homme.

- Je ne veux pas passer le restant de ma vie à penser à ce qu'on aurait pu avoir, je ne veux pas vivre avec des regrets. Je t'en pris Drago. Laisse nous une chance d'être heureux. Laisse nous essayer…

La jeune femme rapprocha son visage de celui de Drago et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand elle sentit les bras du jeune homme l'encerclaient, et ses lèvres bougeaient sous les siennes, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Drago la couvrait littéralement de baiser, lui dévorant presque le visage, la serrant toujours plus fort de peur sûrement de la voir s'échapper encore une fois. Il reprit ses lèvres doucement, ses mains remontant le long du dos de la jeune femme.

Hermione s'écarta soudainement de lui. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait, si il allait encore l'abandonner une fois de plus ou enfin accepter leur relation. Mais quand elle vit le sourire radieux sur les lèvres de Drago, les larmes qu'elle contenait depuis trop longtemps jaillirent et déferlèrent sur ses joues.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

D'un geste emprunt d'une douceur infini, Drago essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione et pencha lentement son visage vers le sien.

-Essayons, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

**

* * *

**

**Fin ?**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fanfic ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

_Alors à vous de décider suite ou pas suite ?_

_Bizz à tous et merci de m'avoir lu !_


End file.
